La Clé
by Chouquette974
Summary: Aléna Valorem a bientôt 11 ans, elle ne connait pourtant que la violence, la tristesse et la solitude. Mais lorsque la magie elle-même décide d'intervenir pour l'aider à accomplir son destin, la jeune fille ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Qu'est-ce que Poudlard ? /EN PAUSE/
1. Chapter 1

La Clé

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée au collège

Aléna n'est pas heureuse. Toute sa vie se résume à l'orphelinat, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. À bientôt 11 ans, Aléna se demande si un jour elle pourra quitter cet endroit qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout. En ce lundi 2 septembre 1991, Aléna fait sa rentrée au collège public de sa ville. Après avoir peu dormi de la nuit, Aléna se lève de bonne heure, elle mange à peine au petit-déjeuner, l'appréhension grimpe en elle tel un poison. Quitter l'école primaire de l'orphelinat qu'elle déteste est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, bonne car enfin elle va pouvoir peut être se faire des amis et mauvaise car elle a beau détester cette école, celle-ci lui est familière, pas comme ce grand collège où elle va devoir étudier pendant 4 ans.

C'est avec excitation et un mince désespoir qu'elle grimpe dans le mini-bus où plusieurs autres orphelins montent avec elle. Après un trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes, le bus s'arrête, les nouveaux élèves descendent. Aléna est resté figé dans son siège, elle a peur des autres, elle aperçoit à sa fenêtre pleins d'élèves plus ou moins âgées qui marchent et discutent, se dirigeant vers une grosse bâtisse. Un grand bâtiment gris qui parait immense aux yeux de l'enfant. Au premier abord, le collège ressemble à une prison selon elle, et plus tard dans la journée elle trouvera toujours qu'il ressemble a une prison.

Aléna rassemble tout son courage pour quitter la chaleur du bus et affronter sa journée. Elle sort et prend une grande inspiration, croyant avoir de l'air pur c'est de la fumé de cigarette qui entre dans ses poumons. Elle s'étouffe et tousse, elle tourne la tête pour voir qui fument à côté d'enfants, et découvrent que se sont les élèvent eux-même qui fument, ils sont plus âgées de quelques années mais elle est pratiquement certaine qu'un des orphelins fume avec eux. Dégoutté de voir des personnes bousillées leurs santé aussi tôt dans la vie, elle se dirige vers le portail.

Elle passe ensuite une grande et vielle porte et se retrouve dans le hall. Une cacophonie résonne alors à ses oreilles, une grande partie des élèves, si ce n'est tous, sont rassemblés et regardent des affiches. Curieuse, elle commence à se rapproché des panneaux mais avant d'avoir pu les atteindre, une grosse voix retentit. " Attention à tous les élèves, les élèves de 5ème, 4ème et 3ème années sont priez de trouvé leurs classes sur le panneau d'affichage et de rejoindre la classe de leur professeurs principal. Les élèves de 6ème doivent se rassembler au milieu du hall et attendre." Le grand et gros monsieur se trouvait au milieu du hall, et observait les élèves avancer. Ce monsieur semblait être le directeur de l'établissement.

Avec une certaine nervosité, Aléna alla au milieu du hall, elle remarqua que d'autres élèves de son âge font la même chose. Après quelques minutes de chaos, les étudiants plus âgées sortent du hall pour rejoindre leur classes. Il est 8h40, il reste dans le hall au moins 200 élèves. Une fois les 6ème rassemblés et le calme revenu, le grand monsieur à l'air patibulaire reprend. "Bien, je suis le Directeur Mouchard, je dirige ce collège depuis 10 ans maintenant. Vous entrez aujourd'hui dans l'âge où rigueur et discipline sont les maîtres mots de votre éducation. Pendant 4 ans vous allez étudier dans cet établissement scolaire public et laïque donc je ne tolèrerai aucune marque quelconque religieuse sinon une sanction sera appliquée. Il existe un règlement que vous devrez respecter tout au long de votre scolarité ici. Je vais maintenant vous appelez par votre nom et prénom et vous irez avec votre professeur principale désigné."

En effet, des professeurs attendaient derrière leur directeur. Après ce discours plus ou moins engageant, s'en suivi une longue attente pendant la lecture de la liste des élèves.

Pour la jeune étudiante, l'attente fut bien longue puisque son nom figure en bas de liste, Aléna Valorem a alors attendu tout en regardant ses nouveaux camarades. Aucuns n'avaient parlés entre eux mais lorsque qu'ils étaient une fois réparti, un léger brouhaha pouvait s'entendre des différentes classes. Au final, 7 classes d'une trentaine d'élèves par classes étaient éparpillés dans le grand hall quelque peu lugubres avec ses murs gris et ses quelques fenêtres qui n'avaient pas du être nettoyés depuis 5 ans selon l'orpheline. Enfin le directeur Mouchard prononça son nom et la jeune fille se trouva en 6ème5 avec pour professeur principal, une jeune femme fluette et fragile du nom de Mme. Férence. Une fois la liste terminé, le directeur s'en alla après un regard scrutateur sur les nouveaux élèves et les différentes classes partirent aussi rejoindre leurs salles avec leurs nouveaux professeur principal.

L'orpheline espère vraiment se trouver des amis dans tout ces élèves. Après quelques heures incluant la visite du collège, le discours de sa professeur principale et d'un déjeuner à la cantine pas très ragoutant. Aléna se dit que finalement sa décision de se socialiser envers les autres sera plus compliqué à réaliser qu'elle ne le pensait. En effet, à la fin de la journée, elle eut le temps d'assister à deux bagarres, l'une entre deux 3ème dans le couloir du réfectoire et l'autre avec cinq élèves dont un de sa classe dans la cours de récréation. Après cette violence gratuite, Aléna crut que sa journée serait enfin fini mais non, juste avant de sortir de sa nouvelle prison, quelques 3ème qui avaient redoublés plusieurs fois trainaient vers le portail et faisaient peur aux autres élèves, des caïds qui n'hésitaient pas à malmenés et insultées les autres.

Aléna se fit alors toute petite et espérait passé inaperçue mais manque de chance ou coup du destin, un des jeunes la vit et l'interpella : " Eh gamine ! Viens là pour voir ! Aller viens j'te dit ! " Avant même d'avoir esquissé une retraite stratégique Aléna se retrouva entouré de deux autres adolescents. Ils l'emmenèrent vers les autres qui attendaient nonchalamment appuyés contre un mur extérieur du collège. Presque tous les élèves étaient sortis et avaient rejoint le parking des bus ou étaient partis à pied ou à vélo.

Aléna se retrouva quasiment seule avec se groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves bien plus âgés qu'elle. Elle priait intérieurement qu'un surveillant la voit et la sauve ou qu'un autre élève vienne l'a sortir de là. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle et quand elle repéra un surveillant, elle le vit se tourné vers elle, la voir, voir les autres élèves à l'air méchant qui commençaient à rire de manière inquiétante et ensuite il lui jeta une regard blasé et parti rejoindre sa voiture sans un autre regard. Aléna se dit qu'au final, ce collège était peut être pire que son école primaire et son orphelinat ou en tout cas du même acabit.

L'orpheline encerclé par les autres élèves, pâlit, baissa les yeux au sol et se prépara à se faire chahuter. " Alors p'tite, t'es nouvelle au collège ? Mais dit donc c'est quoi cette tête de fantôme là ! Dis-moi pourquoi t'as l'air morte hein ? Tu veux un nouveau nom avec ta tête ? On va t'appeler la zombie tarée vu que tu répond pas quand on t'causes ! Aller zombie tarée t'es pas contente de ton nom?! " Aléna continuait de baisser les yeux tout en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer, c'est comme à l'orphelinat ou à l'école primaire. Ne pas montrer sa peur et faire le moins de vague possible et seulement après elle pourrait craquée mais pas maintenant, encore subir un peu, prier pour qu'ils partent bientôt et rentrer dans son lit le plus vite possible.

Malgré toute ses bonnes pensées, les caïds continuaient de la charrier et de l'insulter. Quand à un moment donnée une voix fit rire les autres après cette simple phrase : " Attendez les gars, moi je l'aime bien cette meuf, j'crois je vais la garder un peu ! " Sur le coup, Aléna cru que cette voix pourrait être son sauveur, elle releva la tête en direction de la voix. Une type dégingandé à l'haleine pas fraîche et l'air menaçant l'a regardait avec intérêt. Pourtant la jeune étudiante se prit une douche froide lorsqu'un des adolescents dit à la voix précédente : " Ah tu l'a veux pour toi Frank ! Bah on va pas te déranger longtemps alors, profites bien de la zombie tarée et tu nous raconteras ! " Tout le groupe rigola avec leurs airs menaçants. Aléna commença a tremblé de peur, mais qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire, elle devait partir, loin et vite, tout de suite même.

Et en deux en trois mouvement elle s'échappa du groupe et commença à courir, aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Ses pieds battaient le bitume à un rythme infernale, son coeur tapait à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Elle entendait le groupe courir après elle, la peur et l'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines, l'a faisant accéléré encore l'allure. Elle avait presque atteint le parking des bus qui était presque vide à par un ou deux bus quand un des garçons plus âgé l'attrapa par l'épaule et la fit tombé avec lui.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que celui qui voulait l'a gardé pour lui l'agrippa par sa longue tresse de cheveux noir et l'a tira vers lui. Aléna cria fort sous la douleur et pria pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Frank lui cria après : " Alors comme ça tu croyait t'échappé vermine ! Bah non c'est raté, tu vas resté avec moi pendant un moment si tu continu de te débattre, j'adore quand elles sont difficiles ! " Sa dernière phrase glaça le sang d'Aléna. Oh mon dieu que quelqu'un m'aide ! La panique revint au galop et de la sueur dévalait son dos. Elle commença a crier et se débattre de toute ses forces, mais en comparaison d'un troupeau d'ados en colère et excité elle ne faisait malheureusement pas le poids.

Petit à petit, ils l'amenèrent dans un endroit reculé, entres des murs et des poubelles. Personne n'était venu pour elle, les bus étaient tous partis loin, sans elle, le collège était vide et le désespoir et la colère remuait en elle telle une tempête. Les adolescents ricanaient, ils parlaient lui disaient des insultes, la traitait de faible. Ensuite, les deux plus costaux prirent chacun un de ses bras et l'immobilisèrent au sol sur le dos. À cette position elle sut qu'il lui restait très peu de chance de survivre à ce qui allait suivre, peut être qu'après ils l'a tuerai pour faire bonne mesure.

Frank s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : " Si tu es sage je pourrai te garder quelques mois, mais si tu te débat je te donne aux autres pour qu'ils en profitent aussi ". Aléna crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir de peur, d'ailleurs son champ de vision commençait à ce réduire et les sons ne lui parvenait plus. Pourtant elle distinguait toujours Frank, elle ne voyait plus que lui, elle le vit débouclé sa ceinture et baisser sa braguette. Ensuite il se pencha sur elle et commença à remonter sa jupe.

Quand les mains vicieuses de Frank touchèrent le vêtement d'Aléna, la colère, la haine et l'indignation prient possession de son corps. Elle hurla, se débattit encore plus forts et la haine s'échappait presque de son corps en furie. Et d'un coup, elle ne sait comment, une lumière blanche aveuglante lui fit fermer les yeux. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle rouvrit ses yeux pour voir tous les adolescents à terre à plusieurs mètres d'elle, tous hurlaient de douleur.

Effaré, Aléna se releva et remis sa jupe noir en place. Elle les regardait et se demanda ce qu'ils avaient à hurler comme ça. Elle se rendit compte que chacun tenaient un membre de leurs corps, un bras, une jambe, un pied, une main et Frank qui pleurait comme un bébé se tenait l'entre-jambe. Ils pleuraient et appelaient leurs mères, Aléna se rendit compte que les membres qu'ils tenaient formaient des angles bizarres, ils étaient tournés dans un sens censé être impossible et pourtant ils étaient déformés. En fait les os avaient été brisé, se rendit à l'évidence l'orpheline.

Profitant de sa chance extrême elle parti les jambes à son cou sans un regard en arrière, ayant trop peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'aux autres. Elle couru à en perdre l'haleine, et après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, alors que deux minutes à peine s'était écoulé, elle atteint le parking des bus. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, choquer par tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser, elle s'effondra au sol, ses genoux déjà abimés heurtèrent le bitume sale, et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis tellement longtemps s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleu profond. Elle pleura tous son saoul, désoeuvré, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le parking vide, seul témoin de sa détresse, s'assombrissait petit à petit, la nuit se levait doucement, sous les pleurs de la jeune fille.

Aléna était perdu, tout les évènements de la journée s'emmêlaient dans son esprit, plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim et devais rentrer à l'orphelinat mais elle ne connais pas le chemin du retour. Se retrouver seule dans la nuit et aussi près de son lieu d'agression la terrorisa. Alors elle se releva péniblement, se frottant le visage pour enlever ses fichus larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Commença alors une longue marche, elle sorti d'abord du parking, bien, première étape accomplit. Ensuite, elle rejoignit la rue, deuxième étape accomplit, après elle marcha un peu et se retrouva dans une grande rue commerçante, étape trois réalisé avec succès. Et maintenant trouvé une gendarmerie ou un commissariat de police pour qu'on puisse l'a ramené à l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait confiance en personne alors elle espérait qu'une autorité compétente pourrait l'aider.

Après 1h30 à errer en ville, la nuit était noire comme l'encre et les quelques lampadaires n'aidaient guère à voir loin. Le froid et l'humidité s'était immiscer dans les vêtements de la jeune orpheline, personne n'était dehors donc aucune mauvaise rencontre pour elle, sa peur s'était essoufflé et restait juste sorte d'apathie très prégnante. Les yeux dans le vague, elle se rendit compte que depuis cinq minutes elle s'était arrêter de marcher et regardait fixement une enseigne. Elle lut machinalement ce qu'il y avait écrit : Gendarmerie Nationale.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retour à l'orphelinat

Bonjour, je voulais juste vous dire que ceci est ma première Fanfiction que je poste sur internet, et j'espère qu'elle plaira au moins à quelqu'un à part moi =) . Toute critique est bonne à prendre et les conseils aussi donc si vous voulez donnez votre avis n'hésiter pas à écrire une review.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennes à J.K Rowling, les autres personnages sont les miens car je les ai inventé, l'histoire aussi d'ailleurs.

Je pense que cette histoire sera longue, au moins une vingtaine de chapitre. Pour situer le contexte, nous sommes en septembre 1991, c'est le début de la première année à Poudlard d'Harry, et Aléna est en France. C'est assez violent et je préviens toute personne un peu sensible qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux lire mon histoire.

Je voulais aussi m'excusez d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis une bille dans ce domaine.

Bref, en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapitre 2 : Retour à l'orphelinat

En un sursaut, elle reprit conscience de son environnement et ses yeux s'humidifièrent s'en pour autant laissé coulé l'eau salé. Avec espoir et détermination, Aléna se dirigea vers la porte de la gendarmerie. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, un homme assez costaux se tenait assis dans un fauteuil de bureau derrière un comptoir. Il portait l'uniforme et semblait s'ennuyer, au son de la porte qui s'ouvre il leva la tête et sembla surprit face à une petite fille débraillé, tremblant de froid et le regard quelque peu hagard.

« – Petite, que fais-tu ici à une heure pareil ? Ou sont tes parents ? Accosta le monsieur.

– Il faut que vous appeliez l'orphelinat Sainte Maxime s'il vous plait monsieur, dit Aléna d'une petite voix, elle avait peur qu'on ne l'attaque encore.

– Misère mais tu es la gamine qui a disparu ! Cria presque l'homme qui se leva face à cette révélation. L'orphelinat a appelé il y a quelques heures, ils s'inquiètent parce que tu n'était pas dans le bus du collège. L'homme sembla heureux que l'orpheline soit retrouvé. Je vais tout de suite les appeler et je te ramènerai là-bas d'accord ?

– D'accord. »

Aléna n'en revenait pas que l'orphelinat est appelé pour elle, d'habitude les adultes s'en fichait comme de leurs dernières chemise d'elle. Personne ne l'aimait là-bas, ils l'a traitait comme une moins que rien et n'hésitaient pas à abuser de torture psychologique, physique ou de négligence. Alors qu'ils aient appelés pour elle relevait tout simplement d'un miracle.

« – Viens, Aléna c'est ça? Celle-ci hocha la tête. Viens t'assoir un moment, le temps que j'appelle l'orphelinat. »

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur une chaise près de l'entrée.

« – Tiens, un verre d'eau. L'homme lui tendit un gobelet en plastique remplit d'eau fraîche. Je m'appelle Tom, je suis élève gendarme. Tu voit sur mes épaules les signes et la couleur ? C'est mon insigne qui montre que je suis élève. Il existe pleins d'insignes pour différents métiers dans la gendarmerie ou la police. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, essai de trouver quelqu'un avec ses insignes d'accord? »

Pendant sa tirade, Aléna buvait son eau, elle avait soif alors elle finit vite son verre. Les conseils de Tom étaient de bon avis alors elle écouta attentivement la description de son insigne officiel ainsi que les différents autres métiers. Après quelques minutes d'explications, Tom avec ses yeux marrons chaleureux s'écarquillèrent.

« – Mais pourquoi je parles encore moi ! Je devrai appelé plutôt, en plus tu as école demain et il est déjà minuit ! Il faut vraiment aller dormir petite ! Bon, ne bouges pas je reviens. Et il partit en trombe dans son bureau. »

Aléna, à l'entente du mot école, se figea complètement, et la panique la prit par les tripes. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas, hors de question. Ils vont revenir lui faire du mal, c'est sûr après ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas comprit ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. La peur reprit de plus belle, et son petit corps commença à trembler. Sans qu'elle ne le voulut, elle revit le visage de Frank penché sur elle, lui murmurant des choses atroces, les larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières et elle hoqueta de douleur. Tom reviens et en trouvant la jeune Aléna en pleurs, il fut prit de court. Pourtant il était certain qu'il avait été gentil avec elle et n'avait pas été brusque pour ne pas l'effrayer alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il l'a retrouve dans un état pareil ?

« – Aléna? Tu vas bien ? Qui a-t-il? »

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, les mains tendus vers elle en signe d'apaisement. Aléna ne le voyait pas, Frank envahissait son esprit, alors quand une main se mit sur son épaule, elle sursauta et cria de peur. Elle se leva et marcha à reculons, le visage figé d'horreur. Tom comprit alors que sa disparition n'était pas qu'une banale petite fugue mais quelque chose de plus grave s'était passé plus tôt. Alors il lui parla gentiment, lui intima de se calmer, qu'elle était à la gendarmerie et que lui, Tom était là pour l'aider. Mais rien n'y faisait.

La jeune fille était acculé au mur et s'était laissé glissé le long jusqu'à se retrouvé par terre sur le carrelage froid. Tom essaya une autre méthode, il lui rappela que c'était bien Tom devant elle, et qu'elle pouvait le vérifier avec son insigne officiel sur les épaules. Il lui demanda alors si elle se rappelait ce que signifiait le fil brodé rouge en forme de demi-triangle sur le grand demi-triangle jaune. Après quelques instants ou le regard d'Aléna était toujours dans le vague, une petite lumière dans les yeux d'Aléna rassura Tom, c'est bon il allait pouvoir la récupéré et il pourra ensuite l'a ramener en sureté chez elle. Il reposa sa question par rapport à son insigne officiel et la lumière se fit alors plus grande dans les yeux bleus cobalt de l'orpheline.

« – Le fil rouge ça veut dire que tu es un élève gendarme, dit alors d'une petite voix Aléna. C'est super, se dit Tom, elle revenu avec moi.

– On va prendre la voiture de la gendarmerie et on va rentrer chez toi d'accord ? »

Aléna voulu répliquer en disant que l'orphelinat n'a jamais été chez elle, que c'est juste une prison et qu'un jour elle partirai loin d'ici et peut être qu'un jour elle sera heureuse. Mais elle ne dit rien et hocha juste de la tête. Sa tresse quasiment défaite lui rappela que si elle n'était pas présentable à son retour alors son arrivé allait mal se passer. Elle monta dans la voiture avec Tom et attacha sa ceinture. L'homme mis la radio et Wind of Change de Scorpions retentit doucement dans l'habitacle. L'ambiance calma un peu plus Aléna qui était encore quelque peu tendu. Machinalement, l'orpheline défit le reste de sa tresse, essaya de démêler ses cheveux pendant quelques minutes sans vraiment y parvenir. Alors elle refit sa tresse et l'a laissa tomber sur son épaule. Tom voulait lui parler de ce qu'il c'était passé dans la gendarmerie et découvrir ce qu'elle avait vécue, mais la voir aussi détendu dans la voiture le retint d'insister.

Après encore quelques minutes, Aléna reconnu la route sur laquelle Tom et elle roulaient. Ils étaient bientôt arriver, au loin on pouvait voir une grande bâtisse blanche, éclairé par quelques lampadaires, donnant un aspect fantomatique au bâtiment large et allongé. Une fois garé à l'entrée, une porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Leboeuf. Elle était grande et sèche, parfaitement coiffé avec ses cheveux bruns en un chignon serré, son visage fin mais anguleux et des yeux noirs qui faisait très bien passé le mépris dans son regard. Un léger frisson de peur et de dégout parcouru le dos d'Aléna. Frisson remarqué par Tom qui se demanda si finalement il valait mieux l'a laissé avec cette dame pas vraiment charmante. Celle-ci d'ailleurs prit la parole :

« – Mademoiselle Valorem, vous êtes priez d'aller au bureau de la directrice dans le plus bref délai pour éclaircir votre disparition inexpliqué. Je vous remercie monsieur le gendarme d'avoir ramener cette petite impertinente. Au revoir monsieur. »

Et avant même que Tom puisse parler, elle agrippa Aléna par le bras, l'a tira à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat et ferma la porte au nez de Tom. Celui-ci, était abasourdi par le comportement de la femme. Il voulut défoncer la porte pour ensuite reprendre Aléna des griffes de cette femme médisante et la garder près de lui, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi sans preuve, mandat ou plainte. C'est avec tristesse qu'il regarda une dernière fois le bâtiment, surtout une fenêtre avec la lumière allumée, ce devait être le bureau de la directrice se dit-il. Il dit alors dans le vide de la nuit : « Je te souhaite qu'un jour tu sorte de là et que tu sois un peu plus heureuse Aléna ». Il pris ensuite sa voiture et repartit à la gendarmerie dans cette nuit profonde de septembre.

Aléna pendant ce temps se retrouva au bureau de la terrible directrice, si était un chaton, alors Mme. Durasse est un tigre du Bengal. La peur étreignait la jeune élève, l'horrible femme était assise sur son fauteuil confortable devant son bureau en chêne remplit de paperasse et divers emballages de nourriture. Ses cheveux filasses tombaient sur ces épaules fortes, son front luisait de sueur, ses yeux noirs porcins l'examinait comme une proie, son gros nez et ses grosses joues étaient rouges et surmontait une verrue, sou cou est gras et épais, son visage disgracieux faisait fuir le plus téméraire des enfants.

Mme. Leboeuf ferma la porte et se posta juste derrière Aléna qui était à deux pas du bureau directorial. Un silence pesant s'installa et pendant d'horrible secondes, le coeur de l'enfant battait la chamade et résonnait fort aux oreilles de celle-ci. La directrice du pensionnat se leva alors, avec quelques difficultés à cause de son surpoids et de son pied bot gauche, mis ses poings sur la table et ouvrit sa bouche gercer.

« Espèce d'incompétente ! Quand comprendras-tu que la discipline et la politesse d'être à l'heure ! Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le bus je m'en contre fiche mais à cause de toi le déshonneur est tombé sur l'orphelinat ! Comment croits-tu que j'étais face aux autorités à dire que nous avions perdu un enfant ! J'ai eu l'air minable à cause de toi ! Plus jamais tu ne désobéiras à quiconque ! Déjà que l'on s'occupe de toi depuis que tu es un microbe, tu nous dois le respect et tu devrais nous remercier au lieu d'essayer de fuguer ! Tu vas être puni jeune fille ! Pour comprendre ton mauvais comportement, tu n'ira pas à l'école cette semaine, tu y retourneras seulement lundi prochain ! Ensuite avec ce temps libre, tu feras le ménage, la lessive et entretiendra le jardin avec et . Le soir tu dormiras à la cave avec les autres punis sans souper. Est-ce clair ?! »

Face à cette tirade, Aléna avait reculer de frayeur mais Mme. Leboeuf l'avait retenu avec sa main sur son épaule, la retenant fermement jusqu'à lui faire mal. Les yeux d'Aléna était remplis de larmes mais ne coulaient pas, elle ne pleurerait pas devant ces femmes immondes, non hors de question ! Malgré tout elle fut soulagé de ne pas retourner au collège demain, elle n'aurai pas pu, alors elle remercia silencieusement sa bonne étoile de ne pas souffrir un peu plus. À la fin de la remontrance, Aléna hocha la tête piteusement et baissa les yeux sur ces chaussures, ses vielles baskets qui commençaient à finir en morceaux, elle allait devoir en redemander bientôt.

Satisfait de la réaction de l'orpheline, reprit avec un calme olympien qui n'augurait rien de bon. « Puisque que tu acceptes si gentiment ta punition, tu n'auras droit qu'a 10 coup de cravache au lieu de 20 estimes-toi chanceuse de ton sort. » Face à la sentence, Aléna se sentait pour une fois chanceuse oui, elle l'a remercia du fond du coeur.

En effet, pour chaque erreur ou bêtises commis par un orphelin, c'est minimum 10 ou 15 coups de cravache pour les enfants de plus de 10 ans, jusqu'a 5 ans pas de coup de cravache mais d'autres punitions, et de 5 ans à 10 ans c'est jusqu'à 10 coups. Alors Aléna face à son incompétence crut qu'elle en recevrai au moins 25 mais seulement 10, c'est un miracle selon la collégienne. reprit : « Maintenant va dans la salle de redressement, procédera à la punition. Ensuite tu iras dormir à la cave et dés demain tu commenceras le reste de ta punition est-ce clair ? » Aléna se dépêcha d'acquiescé et de se dégager de la poigne de la surveillante méchante.

Elle sorti du bureau et descendit deux étages par les vieux escalier grinçants. Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle se dirigea vers une porte au bois sombre, elle entra dans la pièce sombre et alluma la lumière. La pièce devait mesurer dans les 15m2, les murs étaient nus de peinture ou de tapisserie, le froid s'insinuait à travers une fenêtre dont l'étanchéité n'avait pas été revu depuis des lustres et dont on ne pouvait voir à travers, même le jour. Un simple vieux banc de bois d'école trônait au milieu de la salle, Aléna se rendit alors compte qu'elle enlevait sa veste légère, qu'elle avait perdu son sac à dos avec ses affaires scolaire. En fait elle ne se rappelait même plus quand est ce qu'elle l'avait perdu, peut être à sa première tentative de fuite. D'un coup les souvenirs reviennent comme une claque à elle, mais elle ne voulais pas se souvenir alors de toute ses forces elle repensa à Tom le gentil gendarme pour oublier ses mauvais moments. Après quelques minutes de lutte, elle réussi à se calmer, elle enleva son gilet vert qui tirai sur le gris tellement il avait été lavé, puis elle retira son t-shirt. Une fois ses vêtements plié à côté du banc, elle posa ses genoux, déjà abimés quelques heures avant, sur le sol froid et appuya ses bras sur le banc en face d'elle, et elle attendit.

À peine une minute plus tard, Aléna entendit le pas sec et rapide de arriver vers elle. Celle-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se positionna derrière Aléna. Mais étrangement, au lieu de commencer tout de suite la punition comme elle le faisait habituellement, la femme parla à Aléna. « Ingrate ! Seulement dix coups ! Si c'était moi qui décidait tu en aurai reçu trente ! Pour la peine je t'en ferai quinze au lieu de dix ! Je ne peux pas en faire trop sinon ça va se voir mais tu ne paye rien pour attendre ! Tu verra un jour je pourrai te régler ton compte petit conne ! »

Et sans autres forme de procès, le premier coup de cravache claqua dans le dos d'Aléna, la douleur fulgurante lui traversa le corps, s'en suivit la brûlure sur sa peau. Un autre coup parti, plus fort cette fois, dans le bas de son dos. Et encore un autre, et encore, Aléna ne lâchait pas un son, pas une larme, ses yeux étaient à peine humide. Elle était habituée à se genre de traitement, même si cela faisait plus de 2 mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de punition, l'élève tenait bon et mise à par la contraction des muscles de son corps, aucune émotion ne traversait son visage aux traits fins et dessinés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Et voilà le 2ème chapitre est posté, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à le dire et si ce n'est pas le cas dites-moi pourquoi. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine (j'en ai quelques uns d'avance) donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Bisous

PS : Merci Cheshire. pour ta review je suis heureuse que le début te plaise =)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les corvées

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez à mettre une review si vous aimez (ou pas d'ailleurs).

Bonne lecture !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapitre 3 : Les Corvées**

Une fois la punition achevé, parti en lançant une dernière insulte bien senti. Aléna se redressa et entreprit de mettre au moins son t-shirt, l'opération se révéla trop difficile, alors c'est seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements, sa jupe et ses chaussures qu'elle sorti de la salle de redressement. Avec son linge serré entre ses bras, elle entreprit de rejoindre une salle d'eau à deux portes de là, vérifiant tout de même que était parti se coucher, la directrice lui avait ordonner de dormir à la cave avec les autres punis mais elle ne lui avait pas interdit de se nettoyer et de se laver avant.

Contente de pouvoir jouer sur les mots de la vielle peau, elle entra dans la salle d'eau vide de tout occupant, pas étonnant puisque l'horloge au mur indiquait à présent 2h15 du matin. Avec précaution, Aléna finit de se déshabillé et entra dans une des cabines de douche. Elle prit le pommeau de douche et ouvra l'entrée d'eau chaude doucement. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de mouiller son corps meurtri et ses cheveux, elle alla très doucement rincer ses plaies au dos, elle sentit le sang s'écoulé de son corps à divers endroits, son dos, ses genoux, ses coudes et ses mains également. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant vu la quantité de fois où elle est tombé aujourd'hui.

Ensuite, une fois rincer ses blessures et son corps mince, presque frêle, réchauffé, elle entreprit de laver les zones non ouvertes. Avec délicatesse et attention, elle prit le savon à disposition qui faisait office à la fois de gel douche et de shampoing, elle nettoya et frotta ses bras, ses jambes. Elle lava ses long cheveux noirs corbeaux et lisse et les démêla avec ses doigts. Puis elle frotta un peu plus fort son corps, parce qu'elle avait l'impression que les mains de Frank et des autres adolescents vicieux avaient laissés une marque sur elle. Et c'est au final avec une frénésie éperdu qu'elle gratta même avec ses ongles sa peau rougit par l'eau chaude et le frottement intempestif de la jeune fille.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, elle finit enfin de frotter et Aléna se retrouva accroupi dans le coin de la cabine de douche en pleurs. Elle ne pouvait plus empêcher les images de cette affreuse journée lui revenir par vagues. Tout se mélangea encore une fois dans sa tête et une pensée ne cessait de revenir et de l'envahir. Elle était seule, complètement et irrévocablement seule. Personne de ne pouvait l'aider, personne ne voulait l'aider, après tout qui voudrait aider un monstre, une moins que rien, une faible fille sans parents ? Absolument personne.

Elle repensa alors à sa mère, Marie Valorem, assassiné par multiples lacérations au couteau par un inconnu, seulement à peine 3 mois après sa naissance. Il ne lui restait rien d'elle mise à par un pendentif en argent en forme de serpent, elle savait aussi qu'elle avait un livret jeune avec quelques économies que sa mère avait mis pour elle pour plus tard, elle pourra y toucher qu'à sa majorité à 18 ans. Elle le savait car elle avait lu son dossier dans le bureau de la directrice i ans. Cela avait été une entreprise périlleuse mais elle ne s'était pas fait attraper donc ce fut une mission parfaitement accompli.

C'est là qu'elle avait su que son père n'existait pas, ou du moins l'avait abandonné, comme sa mère. Pour sa mère, elle ne pouvait rien y faire bien sûr et elle était persuadé que si le meurtrier ne l'avait pas croisé alors elle aurait pu vivre heureuse avec elle. Mais son père n'a aucune excuse, il n'y aucune trace de lui nulle part, même sur son acte de naissance. Alors soit il est mort lui aussi et dans se cas elle n'a plus espoir qu'il viendra la chercher un jour, soit il ne sait pas qu'elle existe et là encore personne ne viendra la chercher non plus car si il ne sait pas qu'elle existe, personne ne pourra lui dire qu'il a une fille qui l'attend depuis bientôt 11 ans. Et c'est ça le plus triste pour Aléna, elle préfère mille fois pensé qu'il est mort, comme ça elle n'a pas d'espoir car croire qu'il soit vivant quelques part sans la chercher ou sans vouloir la chercher, c'est pire que le plus terrible des poisons.

Sa seule et unique chance c'est qu'elle puisse partir à 16 ans de l'orphelinat et faire sa vie loin d'ici. Être adopté n'est plus envisageable, elle est trop âgée pour les couples qui veulent un enfant. Alors elle se démène à l'orphelinat dans ses tâches ménagères, à l'école en fournissant un important travail dans tous ses devoirs, elle écoute et fait attention à tous ce qu'on lui reproche pour être la fille la plus droite et serviable possible. Elle évite autant qu'elle peut les ennuis, même si parfois elle a l'impression qu'elle est une catastrophe ambulante. Et alors grâce à sa persévérance, lorsqu'elle aura 16 ans et qu'elle pourra demandé une émancipation, elle aura tous les arguments de son côté et la directrice ou ne pourront rien dire sur sa personne.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'Aléna réalisa que l'eau autrefois chaude était maintenant glacée. Elle sorti alors vite de la cabine de douche, elle s'essuya précautionnent et s'habilla tant bien que mal, mais avec ses cheveux encore mouillés et ses plaies ouvertes, elle ne put mettre que son t-shirt et sa jupe, si elle mettait d'autre vêtement elle avait mal. Elle jeta un oeil à l'horloge, 3h20 du matin, il fallait qu'elle dorme au moins 3 heures sinon demain elle ne pourrait pas tenir la cadence des corvées. Elle monta alors discrètement au premier étage, et se dirigea dans son dortoir, elle mis son pyjama le plus chaud car la cave était humide et froide et pris des vêtements pour le lendemain. Elle mis deux paires de chaussettes à ses pieds et ses vieux chaussons gris presque noir alors qu'à l'origine ils étaient blancs mais elle les aimaient quand même beaucoup.

Une fois arriver à destination, la collégienne jeta un oeil au deux autres filles de son dortoir, elles avaient 8 ans et 12 ans, elle dormaient à poings fermés, la petite Sylvie portait son pouce à sa bouche et Gabrielle était agitée dans son sommeil. Aléna repartit vite et en silence de la chambre, elle descendit encore les escaliers sans faire de bruit, elle connaissait par coeur les endroits où celui-ci ne craquait pas sous ses pieds. Elle atteint alors la cave, elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas réveillé les autres et se faufila discrètement à son coin "attitré" dans le fond à droite de la grande pièce. Elle n'entendais que quelques légères respiration, peu d'enfants on été punis cette semaine. C'est bon signe, enfin on est que lundi alors forcément qu'il n'y est que peu de monde mais en général cela indiquait que peu d'orphelins iront les rejoindre cette semaine.

Aléna se coucha à même le sol, sur une veille couverture et prit son pull du lendemain comme oreiller, elle garda ses chaussons au pieds pour préserver un peu de sa chaleur corporelle. Elle mis sa veste et son t-shirt sur elle comme couverture et elle se positionna sur le côté pour que son dos ne touche pas le sol. C'est après à peine quelques minutes qu'Aléna s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Après tout les évènements qu'elles à traverser en moins de 24h, la jeune fille était aussi bien épuisé physiquement que moralement. Juste avant de s'endormir, elle eut une dernière pensé, pourvu que l'homme mystérieux dont elle rêvait d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, ne lui vienne pas cette nuit l'a hanté car elle ne pourra pas supporter une séance de torture, même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, avec ce cauchemar elle craquerai et alors adieu sa liberté à ses 16 ans.

À 6h45 tapante, entra en trombe dans la cave, et en un seul murmure de sa part nous étions tous debout, réveillés et se tenants droit sur une ligne imaginaire en une vingtaine de secondes. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à moi et autres 4 autres pensionnaires et repartit sans un mot. Chacun s'habilla alors en silence, il y avait les jumelles tortionnaires comme tout le monde les appelaient, Auxane et Orlane ont 13 ans est sèment la terreur où qu'elles passent. Elles ne se séparent jamais et font toujours des bêtises dés qu'elles en ont l'occasion, bien sûr les punitions tombent souvent pour elles, mais elles ont l'air presque heureuse de l'être. Elles étaient puni pour les mauvaises blagues qu'elles faisaient aux adultes mais les mauvais traitements envers les autres orphelins étaient toujours impunis.

Il y a aussi Julien, il est entré en 6ème avec Aléna hier mais il n'était pas dans sa classe, elle se demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire pour qu'il soit puni lui aussi. Et enfin, le petit Théo, 8 ans, le pauvre il est tellement maladroit qu'il casse toujours quelque chose alors la cravache et les punitions pleuvent sur lui depuis qu'il est petit. Personnellement, Aléna pense qu'il a un problème d'équilibre et que son oreille interne est peut être endommagé mais elle ne peux rien dire, les rendez-vous chez le médecin se font une fois par an et si quelqu'un tombe malade alors l'enfant se débrouille seul ou reçoit un espèce de remède de grand-mère qui ne marche pas vraiment.

Pendant qu'elle finissait de s'habiller, la jeune fille faisait très attention à ses plaies encore ouverte même si elles commencent à cicatrisé, c'est bien un des seul avantage à être qui elle est. Aléna guérit vite de ses blessures par rapport aux autres, et ses cicatrices dans son dos sont peut être nombreuses et anciennes, elles sont tout de même moins voyante et marqué que les autres orphelins. D'ailleurs, les autres enfants s'habillaient aussi précautionneusement qu'elle. Ensuite, on monta les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, une fois en haut, tout le monde pris la direction du réfectoire.

Aléna avait une faim de loup, son dernier repas remontant à midi la veille et n'étant constituer que de soupe et de pain, le ventre de la jeune élève criait famine. Le réfectoire est une immense salle qui regroupe plusieurs longues tables et un petit self service dans le coin à gauche. Elle prit un bol de chocolat chaud avec un morceau de pain et de la confiture, elle mangea seule et en silence comme la plupart des autres pensionnaires. Dans ce milieu, personne n'est de confiance car tous peuvent te dénoncer à chaque erreur que tu commets alors à part les plus petits qui restaient encore ensemble, les jeunes étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. L'orpheline mangea beaucoup et vite pour qu'elle soit à l'heure pour ses corvées avec et .

Elle passa ensuite rapidement dans une salle de bain pour s'attacher les cheveux et se brosser les dents. Elle sorti alors de l'orphelinat par la porte de derrière, elle marcha sur le sentier de cailloux et rejoignit une cabane de bois dont la porte était ouverte. Elle toqua et entra dans la remise, se tenait un homme âgée et trapu, il préparait des outils de jardinage. Il se retourna et la regarda avec un regard vide. était un homme qui ne parlait pas, à part quand cela était vraiment urgent et nécessaire, il regardait tout le monde avec un regard vide, comme si sa vie c'était arrêter des années plus tôt mais que son corps ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte.

L'orpheline s'approcha et lui annonça ses corvées avec lui ce matin et cet après-midi elle irai avec , pendant toute cette semaine. Il acquiesça et rassembla ses outils, Aléna le suivit dehors et allèrent jusqu'à la haie entourant tout l'orphelinat, elle était haute, il fallait la taillée. Alors avec un escabeau et un taille haie manuel, le vieil homme commença cette lourde tâche. Le travail d'Aléna était de ramasser les branches tombées et les rassemblées ensemble au fond de l'espace vert et de décaler l'escabeau quand avait fini de tailler la partie accessible. Aléna travaillait aussi vite et bien qu'elle pouvait, si bien qu'au final à 12h30, le quart de la haie était taillé. En effet la haie le long du terrain et du bâtiment était très longue donc il faudrait plusieurs jours pour arriver à bout de celle-ci.

s'arrêta et rangea alors ses outils, la jeune fille l'aida à ranger et une fois fait il lui fit signe de partir. Alors Aléna se dépêcha de rentrer, elle passa rapidement au toilettes et mangea en quatrième vitesse pour arriver à 13h tapantes devant le bureau de . Celui-ci l'attendait de pied ferme avec le regard méprisant, la quarantaine et n'ayant plus que quelques cheveux sur son crâne, n'étaient aimer par personne, tout le monde le détestait, même . Alors s'en suivit pour Aléna des remontrances pour son incompétence pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Après que se soit défoulé sur l'enfant, il lui jeta un saut avec une serpillière, elle devra laver le sol du 3ème et 2ème étage et il partit en trombe non sans jeter encore quelques insultes à l'encontre de la fillette.

L'orphelinat St Maxime étant immense et pleins de salles inutilisé le ménage se révéla ardu pour Aléna. Elle passa bien tout l'après-midi et une parti de la soirée pour venir à bout de la saleté dans toutes les pièces. Quand elle eut enfin terminé son dur labeur, il était déjà 22h.

Alors elle rangea le matériel de ménage et se lava rapidement mais en faisant toujours attention à ses blessures. Elle alla mettre son pyjama qui était rester à la cave et ensuite remonta les étages pour chercher des vêtements dans le dortoir et croisa les jumelles tortionnaires dans le couloir. Elles lui jetèrent un regard rempli de malice et rigolèrent quand elles passèrent à côté d'elle. Aléna sentit tout de suite qu'elles avaient encore faits des dégâts. Alors elle se dépêcha de regarder dans le casier à son nom où tout ces vêtements étaient. Et quelle surprise, la moitié de ses vêtements avait disparu et l'autre était totalement déchiré par des ciseaux.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

J'espère que vous avez appréciés, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Bisous


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retour à l'école

Salut salut, voici le chapitre 4. Je voulais juste préciser que c'est normal que le monde d'Harry Potter ne soit pas encore aborder, c'est pour que vous puissiez bien cerner le personnage d'Aléna. Voilà, bonne lecture !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapitre 4 : Retour à l'école

Aléna n'était pas vraiment choquée du tas de tissus mis en boule, cela lui était déjà arrivée deux fois auparavant, alors elle ne tenait pas vraiment à ces vêtements. En effet, aucuns ne lui appartenaient, ils provenaient tous d'une association ayant pour but de donner des vêtements de seconde mains aux personnes dans le besoin. Elle prit les guenilles qui lui servaient de garde robe et les jeta à la poubelle.

De toute ces possessions, la chose vraiment la plus importante à ces yeux est son collier avec le pendentif en argent d'un serpent appartenant à sa mère, elle ne le quitte jamais, sous aucun prétexte. Le bijoux semblait de très bonne facture et dans le milieu où elle vit Aléna sait qu'elle pourrait très facilement se le faire dérober pour ensuite être troquer pour de l'argent. Elle en prenait donc soin et était toujours sur ces gardes, même en dormant elle avait le sommeil très léger.

C'est avec résignation que la collégienne se dirigea à la buanderie au 2ème étage, elle entra dans la pièce étroite et humide. Dans un angle se tenait un énorme coffre où les divers vêtements pour les pensionnaires étaient rangés. Elle trouva son bonheur avec deux t-shirts, trois pulls, deux pantalons et quelques sous-vêtements. Elle les rangea dans son casier dans son dortoir et pris le nécessaire pour dormir à la cave. En cinq minutes, elle se trouva allongé à sa place et s'endormit une demie-heure plus tard d'un sommeil agité, les évènements de la veille lui revenait toujours par vagues plus ou moins fortes et une fois la nuit tombé ils revenaient en force, l'a maintenant éveillé et en proie à la panique.

Après une nuit mouvementé, la journée du mercredi s'avéra être une copie parfaite du mardi. Le matin Aléna aidait et l'après-midi jusqu'à tard le soir elle faisait les tâches ménagères que lui ordonnait de faire . A la fin de la journée, elle était complètement épuisé. Elle en avait déjà marre de sa punition, mais d'un autre côté celle-ci l'a protégeait de retourner dans l'affreux collège alors c'était plutôt une bonne chose. La collégienne se demandait comment elle allait faire pour retourner là-bas sans faire de crise de panique et sans les croiser eux. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Et sans que la jeune fille ne se rende compte, on était déjà dimanche. Puisque et ne travaillaient pas le dimanche, la directrice Durasse ordonna à la petite Aléna de nettoyer le plus de fenêtre possible du matin au soir. Alors la jeune fille s'attaqua aux nombreuses vitres que comptait l'orphelinat et fit tout son possible pour satisfaire l'impossible directrice. C'est d'ailleurs lors de cette journée qu'Aléna se résigna a allé au collège le lendemain. Elle fera tout son possible pour être invisible aux yeux des autres et surtout de ses attaquants. Si seulement elle pouvait les repousser avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Pendant cette semaine, elle eut le temps de pansé ses blessures psychologiques et physiques. Ses plaies ne lui faisait presque plus mal mise à part une gène au contact et une sensibilité accrue de ces zones. Son esprit est troublé depuis son agression, maintenant elle pouvait mettre un nom sur ce qui lui ai arrivé, ce n'était pas un accident ou un banal petit bizutage mais bel et bien une agression physique et psychologique. C'est comme à l'orphelinat en fait, sans atteinte à sa pudeur mais c'était presque pareil. Alors elle rangea cet épisode affreux de sa vie avec les autres traitements subi à l'orphelinat.

Elle constata que finalement, qu'à chaque fois, qu'à chaque mauvais traitements, qu'à chaque moments difficile, elle n'avait rien fait. Absolument rien. Elle en avait marre, elle en avait assez d'être une victime pour tout le monde et pour elle même. Alors Aléna pris de nouvelles décision pour amélioré sa vie, comme lorsqu'elle a pris en main son futur avec son plan d'émancipation, elle prend en main son présent. Elle ne se laisserai plus marcher sur les pieds. Oh non, elle a un plan maintenant, une directive à suivre. Si on l'embête dorénavant, au lieu de subir et de laissé couler, elle va subir mais elle se vengera après, elle règlera ses comptes de manières intelligente et élaboré sans se faire prendre.

Quiconque lui fera du mal en paiera le prix, et cher. Aléna est débrouillarde et intelligente, elle n'aura aucun problème à se venger pour elle et même les autres. Face à cette constatation, Aléna s'étonna quelque peu de ses pensées, elle avait refoulée sa rage qui grondait en elle depuis tellement longtemps. Elle avait presque peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais pas besoin de paniqué, elle serait précise et discrète dans son entreprise.

L'enfant pleine de détermination, termina de nettoyer la fenêtre et alla ensuite ranger son matériel dans le placard à cet effet. Comme tous les soirs elle passa à la salle de bain et alla chercher des vêtements pour le lendemain. C'est une fois sorti de son dortoir et qu'elle passa devant un autre, qu'une idée lui vient en tête. Les jumelles tortionnaires n'avaient jamais été puni pour toutes les crasses faites aux orphelins et à elle. Pourquoi pas réaliser une vengeance maintenant ?

Contente de son initiative, elle se creusa quelques instants la tête, qu'est-ce qui pourrait les rendre vertes de rage ? Une idée lui vient à l'esprit, cela pourrait marcher se dit-elle. Alors avec discrétion elle se faufila dans le dortoir des jumelles. Quelques minutes après Aléna se faufila dans plusieurs endroits de l'orphelinat avant d'aller se coucher une dernière fois à la cave et cette fois avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Aléna se réveilla tôt, avant même que l'affreuse arrive. Elle se changea discrètement dans la salle d'eau et après ses ablutions, la jeune fille s'assit à une table pour petit-déjeuner rapidement. Ensuite elle se rendit au 3ème étage, et à la deuxième porte à droite elle entra dans la salle de classe des plus petits. L'orpheline farfouilla pendant quelques minutes dans les armoires disposées au fond de la pièce. Elle trouva un vieux classeur vide et deux cahiers. Elle en arracha les pages utilisé et pris une trousse qui trainaient sur le bureau principal.

Aléna devait reconstituer son cartable alors elle descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où les enfants sans famille commençaient à se rendre au petit-déjeuner. La jeune étudiante prit la porte de derrière et suivi le chemin de cailloux jusqu'à la remise. n'était nulle part en vu et la porte était resté ouverte. Contente de sa chance inopiné, la jeune élève se faufila discrètement dans le renforcement à gauche où tout un bric-à-brac était entreposé. Aléna avait remarqué un vieux sac à dos et partait donc à sa recherche, quelques minutes d'investigation suffire pour la fillette.

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de sauter de joie que entra dans la cabane. Elle se figea sur place, on venait de la surprendre entrain de volé dans la remise. Elle priait de toute ses forces pour être invisible à cet instant, fermant les yeux de peur, Aléna ne le voyait pas mais une sorte de courant d'air provenant d'elle même percuta l'homme. Elle attendit que le vieil homme l'a dénonce, la jeune fille pouvait l'entendre farfouiller dans ses outils mais toujours aucune remontrance. Pourtant Aléna l'avait déjà vu crier contre quelqu'un qui avait volé dans sa cabane. Alors pourquoi pas sur elle?

Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus profond et releva sa tête. Il était toujours là, entrain de préparer elle ne savait quoi et semblait s'en ficher complètement d'elle. Même pas un coup d'oeil, rien. Pourtant elle était là, presque au milieu de l'espace et lui travaillait et ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Après un temps indéterminé par la jeune voleuse, repartit armé de ses outils sans un regard en arrière et ferma mal la porte.

Aléna ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle décida de profiter de l'extrême inattention de l'homme-à-tout-faire. Elle sorti de la réserve et sprinta jusqu'à l'entrée de l'orphelinat. Elle regarda rapidement la vielle horloge murale, il est presque l'heure du départ du mini-bus. Elle ne réfléchit plus et courra pour monter dans le bus scolaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aléna était assise dans le mini-bus du côté de la fenêtre. Elle réalisa seulement maintenant qu'elle avait échappé à une horrible punition, qu'elle avait réussi à se faire un sac pour l'école, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir si sa farce avait fonctionné et que maintenant elle se dirigeait droit vers le terrible collège, vers le lieu de son agression.

Elle commença à trembler légèrement, des souvenirs affreux revenaient à elle, elle pouvait voir le visage disgracieux de Frank au-dessus d'elle, elle ressentait encore la douleur dans ces genoux quand ils l'avaient rattrapée, elle frissonnait encore de peur face à ce qui allait se produire, elle sentit la lumière aveuglante brulée sa rétine et enfin le choc d'être libéré de ces monstres. Elle trembla encore plus et une unique larme dévala sa joue.

Après un moment de vide, elle reprit ses esprits, elle ne dois pas craquer, pas maintenant. Elle va bientôt arriver au collège, elle dois rester forte pour survivre à cette journée. Pour éviter les ennuis elle se fera toute petite, tellement petite que personne ne l'a remarquera, elle sera invisible, complètement invisible aux yeux des autres, comme avec se dit-elle.

Avec cette forte pensée en tête, le bus mini-bus s'arrêta en un soubresaut. Aléna attendit que les autres descendent du bus et c'est avec une grosse appréhension qu'elle descendit à son tour. Il y avait une grande foule d'élève se bousculant presque jusqu'au portail de l'entrée. Aléna se faufila aussi discrètement que possible dans l'enceinte du collège. Elle réussit sans mal à s'engouffrer dans le hall, une fois dedans elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, elle était légèrement surmené par la foule tout autour d'elle. Les gens passaient à côté d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas, c'est une bonne chose pour elle, si elle continue de faire profil bas peut-être que les professeurs ne remarquerons pas qu'elle avait été absente.

Un étrange sentiment de paix la traversa soudain, il lui semblait que vraiment personne ne s'intéressait à elle, elle était tranquille de ce côté là. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore vu ses agresseurs, là encore elle avait de la chance et si cela pouvait continué ainsi toute la journée alors tout ce passerait bien. Elle rejoignit vite sa classe où elle avait cour d'anglais, son premier cour d'anglais, peut être qu'elle serait enfin bonne à quelque chose à l'école. En effet, les mathématiques n'est pas sa tasse de thé, ni le français mais la chimie et le sport sont ses matières préféré.

Elle avait découvert la chimie l'année dernière dans un livre trouvé au fond d'une salle de l'orphelinat, un vieux livre datant du début des années 80. Ce livre fut une véritable découverte, elle adorait littéralement cette matière et elle avait hâte de commencer à l'étudier cette année. Alors que peut être l'anglais aussi serait une matière qu'elle apprécierait ? Sur cette pensée, elle entra dans la classe sans faire de bruit quand la sonnerie du début de cours retentit.

Elle s'installa dans le fond comme pour faire corps avec le mur derrière elle, de toute façon elle serait passée inaperçu car avec 28 autres élèves, la classe était bruyante et chahutée. Les élèves ne faisait pas attention à elle ou s'en fichaient d'elle, Aléna fut reconnaissante de ne pas être le sujet de l'attention. Le professeur entra et le cours commença.

C'est le dernier cours d'Aléna, histoire-géographie avec une certaine . Cette journée fut très étrange pour la jeune collégienne. Toute la journée, personne ne lui parla, pas qu'elle voulait qu'on lui parle mais c'était tout de même bizarre. Même lorsqu'elle avait fait tombé ses affaires dans le couloir, personne ne l'aida, elle n'attendait aucune aide mais elle n'avait même pas reçu de remarques face à sa maladresse comme le jeune garçon qui s'était fait presque insulté après qu'il ai fait tombé son sac le jour de la rentrée.

Et ensuite au déjeuner elle avait surpris une conversation dans les toilettes, des filles de 3ème, apparement un groupe de garçons de 3ème avait été à l'hôpital la semaine dernière en urgence. Ils avaient des os cassés et ne savaient pas comment cela était arriver. À l'entente de cette phrase, Aléna se figea de stupeur, pourvu qu'ils n'ont pas parlés d'elle. Alors elle écouta plus attentivement le groupe qui bavardait. Selon la rumeur, Franck et ses potes s'étaient fait attaqués par surprise à la sorti du collège, la police avait pris leurs dépositions et celle-ci en conclut que soit c'était un règlement de compte de gang ou alors un banal acte de violence isolé et gratuite.

Les jeunes ne se souvenaient apparemment de presque rien et n'avaient pas pu identifier leurs agresseurs, les médecins de l'hôpital parlaient de blocage psychologique, qui apparement sert à préserver l'intégrité mentale des victimes. Aléna n'en revenait pas. En état de choc dans les WC, elle se remémora son agression, il n'y avait personne à part eux et elle. Cette espèce de lumière avait dût les étourdir et ils sont tout simplement tombé et s'étaient cassé quelque chose face à leurs mauvaise chute. Mais l'instinct de la jeune fille lui chuchotait que quelque chose d'autre se tramait dans cette histoire, qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle pour comprendre comment elle s'en était sorti. Oui, mais quoi? Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qui était arriver, un moment elle se faisait agresser physiquement et une seconde après elle était libre de tout mouvement et ses agresseurs étaient à terre hors d'état de nuire. Rien n'avait de sens pour l'orpheline.

Elle n'écouta même pas le cours de son professeur, trop concentré sur ses pensées. Dans le même temps, aucuns de ses professeurs ne l'avaient interrogés aujourd'hui. La sonnerie de la fin de l'heure l'a pris par surprise, elle sursauta légèrement. Suivant le mouvement des autres elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse et quitta la salle de classe rapidement.

Une fois dans le hall la jeune fille se pétrifia, devant elle se tenait l'un de ses agresseurs, c'était un des grand costaux qui lui avait maintenu les bras, il avait le bras dans le plâtre et semblait attendre quelqu'un.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous laisse mettre une petite review si vous voulez. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars et souvenirs

Salut ! Je suis désolé pour ce petit retard, j'étais sur la route toute la journée et donc je n'ai pas pu publier, je vous laisse maintenant lire le chapitre 5 que j'espère vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars et souvenirs**

La jeune fille était figée, elle le voyait clairement, il regardait tous les élèves passé devant lui, pour sortir Aléna était obligé de passé devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas, elle avait peur qu'il se rappelle qu'elle était là aussi la semaine dernière. Mais elle était obligé, sinon elle allait raté le bus et elle allait encore être puni, et franchement elle en avait marre de dormir à la cave, elle voulait retrouver son lit avec sa couverture et son oreiller.

C'est armée de tout son courage qu'elle se fit la plus petite possible et attendit qu'un élève de grande taille arrive près d'elle pour sortir, elle le suivit comme son ombre et passa aussi rapidement que possible près du jeune délinquant. Sa bonne étoile était très généreuse aujourd'hui se dit elle. Elle avait réussi à passé sans éveillé l'intérêt de l'autre jeune homme. Elle courra presque jusqu'à son bus, elle avait eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable et croiser un autre de ses bourreaux.

Une fois dans le bus, Aléna était soulagée, personne ne l'avait remarqué de la journée. Maintenant elle pouvait se détendre un peu avant de rentrer à l'orphelinat, elle rentrerai directement dans son dortoir, ferait ses devoirs, elle mangerai rapidement et juste avant d'aller dormir elle jetterai un oeil aux jumelles tortionnaires. Avec son programme en tête, elle put s'endormir quelque peu durant le trajet.

Il devait être 22h30, l'orpheline avais fait tous ses devoirs, mangé, rangé son coin de chambre, c'étais lavé et peigné les cheveux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se coucher en fait, alors elle sortit de la salle de bain commune et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Mais avant d'aller dormir, Aléna alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambré des jumelles. Les lits étaient vide de ses occupantes, en effet, les lits étaient nus de tout linge de literie.

Un sourire satisfait et carnassier se vit sur la jeune adolescente, c'était elle qui avait enlever les draps des lits, elle les avait ensuite tailladé avec un ciseau. Elle les avaient placer sur la haie, accrochés dans une des pièces principale de l'orphelinat, elle avait aussi peint en grosse lettre rouge, « A bas la Durasse et sa face pleine de crasse ! » Et avait réussi à se faufilé dans le bureau de la directrice et l'accroché à l'une des fenêtres. Aléna était très fière d'elle, si les jumelles n'étaient pas là, elles devaient être à la cave punit pour « leurs » méfaits. Elle s'était vengé de toutes les crasses qu'elle avait reçu des filles diaboliques.

Sur cette pensé joyeuse, elle s'installa dans son lit discrètement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambres, Aléna s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Après une heure environ de sommeil paisible, la jeune fille commença à s'agiter dans son lit. Elle était entrain de faire un cauchemar, et pas n'importe lequel, il ne concernait en rien son agression de la semaine dernière mais autre chose de presque pire.

Aléna rêvait d'un homme, un adulte au cheveux noir d'encre atteignant le bord de sa nuque, elle ne pouvait le détaillé plus. Il était sur le sol, recroquevillé et parcouru de soubresauts. Elle voyait sa silhouette noir se tordre de douleur, elle remarquait qu'il ne criait pas, elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de toute ses forces de ne pas hurler. À un pas de lui une grande ombre se tenait, elle sembla prendre plaisir à voir l'autre souffrir, elle ne distinguait rien, mise à part un sourire à vous glacer le sang et un espèce de bout de bois dans une main pâle et squelettique.

S'en suivit des heures où l'homme au cheveux noir souffrait et hurlait de temps à autre, des fois il appelait et suppliait l'ombre son "maître" d'arrêter. Aléna avait beaucoup de peine de voir cet homme ainsi souffrir, quelques fois elle pouvait même sentir la douleur de celui-ci et à chaque fois elle se réveillait en hurlant de douleur et d'horreur face à ce traitement. Heureusement pour elle, cela ne s'était produit que quelques fois. Depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours rêvé de cet homme souffrant le martyre et l'ombre qui jubilait à côté. Depuis le mois dernier elle n'avait plus rêvé de lui mais cette nuit il était revenu hanté son esprit.

Aléna se réveilla en sursaut très tôt le lendemain matin, elle regarda l'horloge sur un des murs de son dortoir et dans la pénombre elle remarqua qu'il était 5h du matin. Elle soupira de fatigue, les images de tortures lui revenaient encore à l'esprit, après une demi-heure où l'orpheline se remit de son affreux rêve, elle se rendormit cette fois-ci sans cauchemar. Elle fut bien entendu réveillé par à 6h30. Aléna se leva difficilement, elle était fatigué de sa nuit et la perspective de retourner au collège ne l'enchantait guère.

Ce mardi 10 septembre 1991 fut monotone, Aléna était toujours discrète, personne ne l'a remarquait, que se soit ses camarades ou ses professeurs. Elle avait assisté à un cours de physique-chimie qui lui avait beaucoup plu et à un cours d'anglais qui était assez amusant. Par contre en français et en mathématiques se fut la catastrophe, tant au niveau du cours en lui même que les professeurs qui étaient loin d'être commodes.

Elle n'avait pas croisé un de ses agresseurs, elle était soulagé et espérait qu'elle n'allait pas les croisés de sitôt. Aléna ne voulait surtout pas croisé le vicieux qu'était Frank. Une peur panique lui broyait ses tripes à l'idée de seulement le voir de loin. Parfois elle avait l'impression que l'on observait mais quand elle se retournait il n'y avait personne. Cette sensation lui était arrivé au moins 3 fois aujourd'hui. Son instinct lui disait que quelqu'un l'observais mais sa conscience lui montrait qu'il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle était devenu paranoïaque et qu'elle devait peut être se détendre un peu. Juste un peu car le collège et l'orphelinat n'était pas vraiment des endroits sûr après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

À la fin de la journée, l'orpheline était pressé de rentrer à l'orphelinat, elle voulait absolument faire ses devoirs de physique-chimie qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle devait aussi troquer son taille-crayon à Gabrielle une fille qui partage son dortoir. Alors l'étudiante se hâta de rejoindre le bus scolaire et comme hier, elle somnola de fatigue à cause de sa mauvaise nuit et de sa journée chargée.

Ce fut seulement une fois le mini-bus arrêter devant l'orphelinat qu'Aléna se réveilla. Encore groggy de sommeil, elle alla directement rejoindre son lit pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle resta environ une demie-heure allongé, se reposant et s'égarant dans ses pensées. Elle joua machinalement avec ses cheveux, les enroulants autour de ses doigts. La jeune fille se leva avec détermination, il était plus que tant de faire ses devoirs et elle avait encore quelques petites choses à faire pour jeudi.

Jeudi sera un jour important pour l'orpheline, ce jeudi 12 septembre 1991 célèbre le jour de son anniversaire, elle aura 11 ans. Alors pour se faire plaisir, la jeune élève avait échangés des objets lui appartenant contre de l'argent depuis bientôt un mois. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à troquer son taille-crayon et elle aurait assez d'argent pour s'acheter des cadeaux.

Oui la jeune fille aux cheveux noir allait s'offrir son propre cadeau, à l'orphelinat les adultes s'en fichait comme de leurs dernières chaussettes de son anniversaire ou celui des autres orphelins. Même les autres enfants ne se donnaient rien, ils n'avaient pas les moyens et de toute façon Aléna n'avait pas d'amis, elle est une fille plutôt solitaire, mais c'était dû au fait des circonstances qui l'avaient fait rester seule.

Plus jeune, lorsqu'elle était encore naïve et innocente, elle avait essayer de se faire des amis, garçon ou fille. Au début ça avait bien marcher, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, elle était encore sans parents ni famille mais au moins elle pouvait compter sur ses nouveaux amis. Un jour, alors qu'Aléna se déplaçait dans la cours pour rejoindre ses amis, elle entendit des voix. Alors elle s'arrêta discrètement et curieuse de nature s'approcha doucement des voix qui lui semblait familière.

Elle se rapprocha d'un mur, derrière des personnes discutaient, elle entendit une conversation qui brisa ses espoirs d'amitié. Manon, Paul et Luc discutaient, ils se moquaient d'elle et l'a ridiculisaient. La fillette était bouleversée, mais pourquoi ses amis étaient méchants comme ça ? Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux et elle sanglota de tristesse. Ce bruit attira l'attention du groupe, ils virent Aléna qui pleuraient et décidèrent d'en profiter, ils continuèrent à se moquer d'elle en l'a traitant de bébé et pleurnicharde.

Aléna s'enfuit loin des moqueries en courant jusqu'à rejoindre le fond du grand terrain de l'orphelinat, elle pleura tout son saoule, reniflant et gémissant. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, la fillette n'avait plus de larmes à faire coulé. Elle se promit alors ce jour là qu'elle ne ferait plus confiance à personne car tout le monde trahit tout le monde en ce bas monde.

Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité et effacé ses vieux souvenirs, Aléna se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers un petit bureau de bois, branlant et semblant sur le point de s'effondrer. Et pendant 45 minutes Aléna fit ses devoirs, elle était contente car en physique-chimie elle avait tout compris et en un quart d'heure à peine elle avait fais ses exercices. Ses autres devoirs étaient assez simple et elle avait rapidement finit, elle appris aussi ses leçons pour l'instant facile car c'était le début de l'année.

La jeune fille, alla ensuite se sustenter au réfectoire et c'est lorsqu'elle prit son plateau que l'échange du taille-crayon contre de l'argent se fit, elle récolta 20€ et une faveur à demander quand elle le voudrait, après tout dans le taille-crayon se trouvait un papier qui indiquait un chemin connut de peu personne. Ce chemin particulier permettait de faire le mur en toute discrétion, elle avait découvert se passage à 8 ans, elle avait une fois de plus été la victime des jumelles tortionnaire et s'était réfugié dans le parc.

Elle se rappelle très bien de ce moment, elle avait couru jusqu'à atteindre un arbre très vieux selon elle, il se tenait droit avec des branches basses, il était à côté de la haie qui délimitait le terrain. Pour échappé quelques instants à son quotidien, la petite orpheline décida de grimpé à l'arbre, après 2 tentatives, elle réussi à monté assez haut de l'arbre plusieurs fois centenaires. D'ici elle pouvait voir l'orphelinat, le vaste terrain l'entourant, la route unique qui serpentait jusqu'en ville, en dehors de l'orphelinat il n'y avait que des champs ou des terrains vagues.

Mais la petite fille de 8 ans savait qu'en allant vers l'Est, elle trouverait la fameuse maison des horreurs. Les quelques adolescents encore présent à l'orphelinat faisait peur aux plus jeunes en racontant des histoires d'horreurs à propos d'une maison des malheurs pas loin d'ici. Un couple se serait suicidé par amour, mais avant ils auraient tués aussi leurs 6 enfants dans leurs folie meurtrière. Ils auraient aussi, d'après les plus grand, jeté les corps des enfants dans la rivière non loin de leur jardin avant de se tués d'une balle dans la tête. Aléna avait de gros frissons en repensant à cette affreuse histoire, elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était qu'une simple blague des adolescents.

Regardant justement vers l'Est, la fillette ne voyait qu'un terrain vague de plus et au loin une forêt, il était dit que celle-ci abritait la maison des malheurs et qu'ensuite il y avait la rivière et enfin la ville. Pris d'un curieux instinct, Aléna regardait attentivement les branches du vieil arbre, et avec joie elle constata que certaines de ces plus grandes branches dépassait la haie. Elle descendit un peu de l'arbre pour atteindre la branche plus longue que les autres. Une fois sur celle-ci, elle se mis en position du cochon pendu et avança doucement jusqu'au bout de la branche. Aléna était légère et l'arbre était fort alors la branche ne se plia que très peu sous le poids de la petite orpheline.

Elle continuait d'avancer, elle venait de dépasser la haie, elle se trouva bien vite au bout de la branche, en dessous d'elle se trouvait un vieux tas de foin qu'un fermier avait dû oublier. La branche de l'arbre pliait de plus en plus se qui l'a rapprochait du sol et du foin. Aléna hésitait, devait-elle sauter ? Si elle sautait elle serai libre et pourrait s'éloigner de ses tortionnaires, de Boeuf, de , de et des autres orphelins méchants avec elle. Mais si elle sautait elle ne saurait pas où aller, elle ne connaissait personne du monde extérieur, elle n'avait pas d'argent et si c'était pour ensuite se faire retrouver et remettre à l'orphelinat elle récolterai la pire correction de sa vie.

Alors que la branche continuait de plier comme pour lui dire de sauter, Aléna décida qu'il était trop tôt pour partir, il faut encore attendre qu'elle soit plus indépendante, elle recula alors prudemment sur la branche et descendit de l'arbre. Une fois à son pied elle s'y installa quelques minutes, un jour elle partirai d'ici, que se soit avec de nouveaux parents ou non.

Reprenant ses esprits, Aléna se rendit compte que c'était déjà la fin de l'heure du repas. La jeune fille débarrassa vite son plateau et passer rapidement à la douche. Elle passa ensuite devant le dortoir des jumelles et fut satisfaites de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir, ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque, elle s'arrêta brusquement, elle était sûr que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle put pour pas que son observateur ne parte mais elle fut encore une fois perturbé comme au collège, personne ne se tenait derrière elle.

Elle se fustigea, elle allait devenir folle si elle continuait à penser que quelqu'un la suivait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être paranoïaque, elle entra dans son dortoir et se coucha dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux tout en espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas de cauchemar cette nuit, elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans le couloir que venait de quitter Aléna, Magie souriait, elle avait peut-être enfin trouvé la solution de son problème.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

Bisous


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sortie en ville

Salut salut ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! Bien sûr si vous aimez je vous laisse mettre un petit commentaire et si vous avez quelques critiques constructives pour m'aider je prend ! Bonne lecture !

Je rappelle juste que **nous sommes en 1991** (année où Harry, Draco, Ron et tous les autres entre en 1ère année à Poudlard), environ une semaine après la rentrée de septembre.

PS : Je vous redis juste qu'il y a des fautes dans mes chapitres (je ne suis pas très forte, même en me relisant, ce qui me saoule prodigieusement d'ailleurs)

**Chapitre 6 : Sortie en ville**

Ce mercredi ce déroula comme les jours précédents, personne au collège ne se souciait d'Aléna, que se soit les professeurs ou les élèves. Elle mangeait seule, personne ne voulait lui parler et elle n'osait pas s'approcher des autres même si elle en avait envie. Elle eut son premier contrôle en mathématiques, elle fit comme elle put, elle espérait avoir la moyenne. Elle eut cours avec Mme.Férence, sa professeur principal qui enseignait la Science de la vie et de la Terre, autrement dit S.V.T., la jeune professeur se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autorité voire pas du tout, la classe était en permanence dissipé et pas du tout concentré sur le cours.

Aléna arriva quand même à suivre ce que la pauvre dame essayait tant bien que mal de transmettre. Aujourd'hui son cours portait sur les différentes espèces de plantes. Au début la jeune étudiante pensait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer. Mais elle fut surprise d'apprécier et de découvrir des choses intéressantes sur son environnement et en particulier sur les plantes et leurs fonctionnements.

Ensuite son cours de Physique-Chimie se passa très bien, elle avait réussi ses exercices et était attentive en cours. Elle fut tout de même en peu déçue ne pas avoir été interrogée malgré qu'elle ai levé la main à plusieurs reprises, elle se dit qu'elle devra alors faire plus d'efforts et ainsi elle attirerai l'attention de son professeur.

Elle ne croisa aucun des caïds ce jour là, encore une fois elle en fut heureuse. Petit à petit son traumatisme perdait son importance dans l'esprit d'Aléna, certes elle s'était fait agresser et franchement elle aurait put mourir ce jour là. Mais elle était en vie et devait tout faire pour le rester, il fallait qu'elle goûte à la liberté de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Elle voulait apprendre, voyager, découvrir le monde et rencontrer des gens qui seraient bienveillants. Elle voulait faire des projets et trouver un travail qui lui plait. Elle voulait tout simplement vivre bien et être en paix avec elle même. Et surtout, elle aimerait se construire une famille, une vrai famille rien qu'à elle. Avec sa mère décédé, son père inconnu et peut être mort et aucune autre famille biologique connu, Aléna est en cruel manque d'affection depuis toujours. Alors elle espérait vraiment qu'un jour elle tiendrait à des personnes autant qu'eux tiendront à elle.

Aléna rentra du collège avec les autres enfants à l'orphelinat. Aujourd'hui les orphelins âgés de plus 10 ans avait le droit de faire une petite sortie en ville avec des accompagnateurs (dont ). Ce genre de sortie arrivait une fois par trimestre environ, elles sont en fait obligatoire à organiser par l'orphelinat. Car lors d'un contrôle gouvernementale il y a quelques années, l'orphelinat s'était fait pénaliser car les enfants n'allaient jamais à l'extérieur sauf pour l'école, ce qui explique maintenant cette sortie.

Comme le mercredi le collège se termine après le repas du midi, Aléna et les autres orphelins collégiens étaient rentrés à 14h. À 14h30 un bus garé devant l'entrée du bâtiment attendait que les pré-adolescents montent avec leurs accompagnateurs. Aléna monta dans son dortoir, et sous une vielle latte en-dessous de son lit, elle pris l'argent qu'elle avait pu recueillir depuis plus d'un mois et son sac d'école vide d'affaires et reparti vite vers le bus pour la sortie.

Bien sûr, tout les ados étaient là à attendre comme elle, avec les autres enfants de son âge, ils devraient être une petite cinquantaine. Comme accompagnateurs il y avait , , mais aussi 2 membres administratifs, on ne les voyait jamais car ils sont toujours dans leurs bureaux. Après un appel sec et rapide de , tout le monde monta dans le bus dans un silence quasiment religieux, on n'avait pas le droit de parler sous peine de punition en rentrant, donc les orphelins se tenaient bien à carreaux.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet pesant, le bus s'arrêta enfin sur un parking d'un grand centre commercial. Les enfants descendirent silencieusement mais on pouvait sentir leurs excitations d'enfin pouvoir découvrir la ville et tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. pris alors les commandes du groupe, elle divisa les enfants en 4 groupes égaux et chacun avait un surveillant attitré. Pour une fois chanceuse, Aléna se retrouva avec un des membres de l'administration qui semblait s'en contre-fiche des orphelins, la jeune fille sourit d'un petit air malicieux, elle pourra mettre son plan à exécution bien plus facilement qu'elle ne le pensait.

Une fois que l'affreuse surveillante est proclamé un discours sur le fait de se tenir à carreaux et de ne s'éloigner sous aucun prétextes sinon les conséquences serait désastreuses, chaque groupe alla dans différentes directions. Le premier avec se dirigea vers le centre commercial, un autre vers une rue commerçante, le troisième vers la place du marché et enfin le dernier vers un parc.

Aléna se dirigeai avec son groupe vers le parc, mais elle avait un petit problème, elle voulait aller en premier lieu à la librairie du centre commercial et ensuite se rendre au marché. La sortie ne durait que 2h alors elle devait faire vite pour aller acheter ce dont elle rêve depuis des mois maintenant pour son anniversaire demain. Elle réfléchit quant à la manière de s'échapper discrètement quand une diversion plus que bienvenue arriva.

Un orphelin du nom de Lucas se prenait la tête avec un jeune du parc qui ne venait pas de l'orphelinat. Au début tout le monde s'en fichait car se n'était pas leur affaires mais quand Lucas donna un violent coup de poing à l'autre garçon, tous s'approchèrent et formèrent un cercle autour des deux battants. Le surveillant sembla se réveiller et commença aussi à s'approcher pour essayer de séparer les deux garçons qui se battaient entre eux comme des chiens enragés.

Profitant du vacarme et de la foule qui arrivait autour d'eux, Aléna s'éclipsa discrètement et s'éloigna du groupe. Elle quitta le parc tel une ombre et se cacha dans une petite rue tranquille. Soudain, le sentiment d'être observé lui fit sentir des frissons parcourir son dos. Elle regarda derrière elle pour s'apercevoir que personne ne l'avait remarqué partir et que s'était toujours la pagaille car la bagarre n'avait pas cessé, des gens commençait même à crier pour encourager ou non un des battants. Après s'être encore dit qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle continuait à penser qu'on l'a suivait, l'enfant de bientôt 11 ans s'échappa dans une rue adjacente. Elle était à la fois dégoutté par tant de violence gratuite et ce comportement digne des hommes de Cro-Magnon et satisfaite que personne ne l'ai vu.

Après une dizaine minutes de marche elle retrouva le parking du centre commercial. Elle devra faire attention aux gens autour d'elle, les autres du groupe de ne devait pas la voir car elle enfreignait les règles et risquait de se faire dénoncer et donc d'être puni. Et elle ne le voulait surtout pas alors qu'elle venait à peine de se remettre des coups et de son séjour à la cave. Elle se fit encore une fois toute petite et discrète et entra dans la galerie marchande.

Elle trouva vite ce qu'elle cherchait, la librairie. Celle-ci prenait la place de trois magasins et s'élevait sur deux étages, la Librairie Des Merveilles avait fière allure et impressionnait Aléna. Elle regardait avec admiration tout ces livres présenté, elle pouvait voir à travers la vitrine de nombreux rayons remplit à craquer de bouquins. Elle avança timidement vers la porte d'entrée massive et imposante avec son contour de bois sculpté et sa paroi de verre en son centre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit à l'extérieur n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur. Une petite clochette sonna quand elle entra, elle se stoppa tellement elle aimait ce quelle voyait. Des livres et des livres à perte de vue, des rayons remplit de petit ou grand ouvrages. Une décoration conviviale faite de bois vernis et de petits lustre éclairants chaleureusement les lieux. Un escalier en colimaçon s'élevait jusqu'au 2ème étage menant à d'autres trésors littéraire. Des fauteuils étaient dispersés avec harmonie dans de petites alcôves prêtant intimité et concentration. Une ambiance à la fois calme et bienheureuse régnait.

Une voix clair avec un timbre grave l'a sortit de sa contemplation. « Je vois que vous avez l'air d'apprécier mon humble librairie jeune fille » lui sourit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre et sel, le teint un peu pâle et les yeux brillant de bienveillance. Aléna se sentit tout de suite à l'aise et bien en sa présence. « Oui monsieur, votre librairie est un véritable paradis des livres. » Aléna rougit doucement face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'adresse directement à elle avec tant de gentillesse alors elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Mais l'homme semblait plutôt ravi de sa réponse et lui sourit encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. « Et bien ma chère, exploré autant que vous le désiré, vous me semblé une jeune fille aimant les livres autant que moi. » Aléna rougit encore un peu, elle hocha la tête et dit d'une petite voix « Merci monsieur, je ne casserai rien. » promit-elle. Avant que son interlocuteur puisse lui répondre, elle s'en alla dans les rayons en face d'elle.

Elle voudrait resté ici pour toujours, elle adorait cette librairie, c'est la première fois qu'elle y avait enfin accès et elle ne voulait plus repartir. Mais le temps presse, alors elle chercha ce qu'elle est venue acquérir. Après avoir comprit le système de rangement par thème puis par ordre alphabétique et alla à la section Scientifique, elle trouva son bonheur. Elle pris deux livres de Physique-Chimie qui lui semblait lui correspondre et ensuite Aléna se rendit dans la section Médecine Naturel, elle pris un livre sur différentes façons de faire des onguents efficaces avec des herbes du quotidien et d'autres astuces pour tout type de maladie.

Fière de ses trouvailles qui alliaient à la fois sa soif de curiosité et le besoin de se protégé tout en étant dans les prix qu'elle avait estimé elle se dirigea vers la caisse qui était vers l'entrée de la librairie. En payant ses achats, elle discuta gentiment avec le monsieur qu'elle avait rencontrer plus tôt, elle appris qu'il s'appelait Paul et que cela faisait 25 ans qu'il tenait la Librairie Des Merveilles, qu'il était un mordu de livres comme elle et adorait toute forme d'art. Après une dizaine de minutes où Aléna était heureuse depuis très longtemps, elle se rendit compte avec sursaut qu'elle allait être en retard. Après un salut chaleureux, elle s'enfuit presque en courant.

Il fallait encore qu'elle aille au marché acheté quelques herbes médicinale, heureusement après avoir vu l'heure sur une horloge dans le centre commercial, elle vit qui lui restait encore une heure avant de repartir. Elle se fit discrète pour pas qu'on ne l'a remarque, du coin de l'oeil elle avait aperçu un des orphelins du groupe de , elle devait faire attention car si elle le voyait lui aussi pouvait la voir, ce qui veux dire que était aussi dans les parages. Avec un sang froid qui l'étonna elle-même, elle se faufila parmi la foule et sortit sans encombre du centre commercial.

Elle marcha rapidement pour ne pas perdre de temps, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle trouva le marché qui était bruyant et remplit de monde comme le centre commercial qu'elle venait de quitter. Il y avait pleins d'étales remplit de légumes et de fruits, du pain et autre brioche chaude. Il y avait aussi des bouchers ou des poissonniers. Elle flâna un temps et s'arrêta sur un étale de fromage, mais elle ne pouvait s'en payer sans tout dépenser, alors elle se dirigea vers l'étale des herbes qu'elle avait repéré un peu pus tôt.

Grâce au livre qu'elle venait d'acheter, elle demanda à la vielle femme qui vend ces herbes toute une liste provenant du bouquin. Elle prit rapidement le sac que la la femme lui tendit et régla avec le reste de ces économies. Après avoir flâner encore quelques minutes au marché elle aperçue du coin de l'oeil un des orphelins du groupe du marché. La peur l'envahit et elle se figea quelques secondes, elle devait vite retourner au parc sinon elle allait se faire prendre. Elle commença à marcher vite, presque en courant elle quitta le marché.

Ne sachant pas l'heure, elle courra à en perdre haleine jusqu'au parc. Mais avant de l'atteindre, elle s'arrêta brusquement dans une petite ruelle, la même que tout à l'heure. Elle prit le temps de reprendre une respiration correcte et jeta un oeil sur le parc. Elle pouvait voir son groupe assis dans l'herbe discutant entre eux par ce beau temps. Un peu éloigner d'eux, l'accompagnateur était aussi assis avec Lucas qui était bien amoché, il avait la tête baissé et regardait la terre d'un air sombre.

Aléna eut pitié de Lucas, il avait 15 ans alors il allait avoir une énorme punition pour ce qu'il a fait. Profitant que le monsieur de l'administration soit de dos et que les autres orphelins soient occupés, elle s'approcha discrètement du groupe. Elle s'assit non loin d'eux mais quand même décalé pour ne pas faire suspect. Une fois installée, Aléna regarda le groupe, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa disparition.

Elle soupira de soulagement, une fois sûr d'être tranquille, Aléna ouvrit le sac qu'elle avait prit avec elle regarda avec satisfaction ses nouvelles acquisitions. Elle était fière et contente de ses cadeaux qu'elle avait acquise toute seule. Elle avait hâte de rentrer et de lire ses livres. Ici les autres allaient remarqués ses achats et valait mieux se faire discrète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le surveillant annonça que c'était l'heure de rentrer. Avec une certaine peine dans le regard nous repartîmes jusqu'au parking où le bus nous attendait. Les autres aussi étaient là et après que est fait l'appel nous prîmes le chemin du retour vers notre prison.

Une fois arrivé, il restait encore quelques heures avant de diner, alors Aléna monta dans son dortoir, il était vide de ses autres colocataires, Sylvie et Gabrielle devaient être dehors dans le terrain. Elle s'installa sur le vieux et petit bureau et fit rapidement ses devoirs. Ensuite elle commença la lecture du livre sur les onguents et comment en fabriquer. Elle ne vit pas passer les heures et c'est avec surprise qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 21h30 lorsque Gabrielle et Sylvie rentrèrent pour aller dormir.

Après s'être lavé, Aléna prépara son sac et ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle avait hâte d'avoir 11 ans, cela l'a faisait se sentir plus grande et plus mature. Elle se coucha alors avec un fin sourit au lèvres.

A la semaine prochaine pour le Chapitre 7 !

Bisous à vous


	7. Chapitre 7 : Anniversaire

Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 7 est posté ! Il est un poil plus court que les autres mais les chapitres suivant deviennent de plus en plus long alors j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésiter pas sur les review pour donner votre avis ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : J'avais dis dans un chapitre précédent que cette histoire ferait 20 chapitres, sauf que je suis entrain d'écrire le 14ème et l'histoire et bien loin d'être terminé alors c'est sûr elle sera longue, je ne sais pas encore exactement le nombre de chapitre mais j'espère que vous vous accrocherez parce que pleins d'aventures sont à venir !

§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 7 : Anniversaire**

Le lendemain matin Aléna se réveilla en étant un peu patraque. Et comme pour en rajouter, elle a l'impression constante d'être observer par quelqu'un mais chaque fois qu'elle se retournait il n'y avait personne. Alors lorsqu'au petit déjeuner elle ne put qu'avaler un morceau de pain, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle était peut être tomber malade. C'est en sortant de la salle d'eau que la collégienne se sentit vraiment mal, elle avait des nausées et des vertiges. Juste avant de prendre le bus, elle se précipita aux toilettes et vomit.

Ce jour aurait dû être une bonne journée mais apparement le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Elle était incapable de rejoindre le bus. D'une pâleur à faire peur, elle se traina presque jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle était malade et incapable d'aller au collège, elle ne voulait pas se faire crier dessus mais elle espérait que l'affreuse femme est pitié d'elle pour ne pas trop insister et ne pas trop sévir.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit le signe qu'elle pouvait rentrer. Une grosse voix se fit entendre : « Entrez ! ». Aléna ouvrit doucement la porte qui grinça sur ces gonds, elle entra dans la pièce et se mit devant le bureau directorial, il était toujours jonché de nourriture qui pourrissait lentement et rempli de papiers. La femme au physique effrayant et dégoutant prit la parole : « Alors Aléna que fais tu là ? Tu aurais dû être au collège non ? » Aléna se dit qu'elle allait être punit à coup sûr, elle s'expliqua :

« – Madame la directrice, je suis désolé mais je suis tomber malade cette nuit. Je ne peut pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui. L'orpheline baissa la tête de dépit, elle allait être puni encore une fois.

– Et bien jeune fille tu ne m'a pas l'air si malade que ça. Pour la peine tu aideras en cuisine et feras la lessive avec les employés est-ce clair ! Cria sur la pauvre enfant. Celle-ci comprit d'ailleurs qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister sinon la punition serait encore pire.

– Bien Madame, merci Madame. »

La directrice renifla de dégout et renvoya l'élève. Aléna qui ne se sentait pas bien prit quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et essayez d'aller mieux. Elle tourna la tête à gauche vers le couloir quand elle ressentit encore une fois le poids d'un regard sur elle. Mais là encore personne n'était dans les parages. Elle allait devenir vraiment folle à force de croire que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle décida de faire la lessive en premier et ensuite d'aider à la cuisine.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Une entité aussi magnifique que puissante et dangereuse observait Aléna. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'elle s'était approché de l'enfant, et plus les jours passaient, plus Magie était persuadé qu'Aléna est la Clé. Étant invisible pour tous, cette puissance n'intervenait habituellement jamais dans le monde réel mais face à l'avenir sombre du monde qu'elle présentait. Elle se devait d'intervenir juste une fois pour s'assurer que la Terre ne se retrouve envahit à jamais par les ténèbres. Elle fit un fin sourire en regardant l'enfant qui était entrain de trier les vêtements sales, bientôt sa vie sera meilleure, elle lui en fit la promesse silencieuse. Alors qu'Aléna se retourna une énième fois vers elle sans la voir, l'entité se dit qu'elle avait vraiment raison au sujet de la petite, si elle pouvait la sentir alors Aléna Valorem est la Clé. L'entité disparut du monde réel sans un bruit.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Cette matinée fut horrible pour Aléna, l'odeur des vêtements sales lui donnait des nausées et elle partit plusieurs fois en courant pour aller vomir. Elle avait chaud, son corps était tremblant et elle ne tenait pas bien sur ces jambes frêles. L'aide ménagère qui était avec elle fut prit de pitié en voyant l'orpheline aussi mal, elle lui ordonna de partir après seulement 2h de travail. Aléna était soulagé de quitter cet endroit remplit d'humidité et d'odeurs peu ragoûtantes. Après un sourire qu'elle lança à l'aide ménagère, la pré-adolescente sortit prendre l'air dans le grand parc qui ressemblait à un terrain vague.

L'air frais lui faisait du bien, elle prit le temps de calmer ses nausées et ces tremblements. Elle devait encore aider en cuisine et après elle aurait l'après-midi de libre. Evidement la directrice n'avait pas préciser si elle devait aider toute la journée, alors Aléna profitait de l'oubli de la directrice pour contourner ces mots. Encore quelques heures de corvées et elle pourrait se reposer, peut être même suffisamment pour trouver un quelconque remède pour ces vomissements dans son nouveau livre qu'elle avait acheter la veille. Elle savait qu'elle allait l'utiliser assez rapidement mais pas dès le lendemain.

Aléna se perdit dans ces pensées, elle avait 11 ans aujourd'hui. 11 ans sans famille à aimer, 11 ans de solitude et de douleurs. En cherchant bien, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de moment de bonheurs avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr lorsqu'elle a découvert la chimie, ou lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque elle avait été joyeuse un moment, mais ce n'était qu'éphémère et personne ne se souciait d'elle. Si, il y avait Tom l'élève Gendarme qui avait été gentil avec elle après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant cette affreuse journée, mais là encore elle doutait de le revoir un jour.

La seule chose qui lui faisait encore tenir pour ne pas tomber dans une dépression, c'était l'espoir qu'un jour, plus exactement à ses 16 ans, elle quitte cet endroit horrible et profite de la vie en partant loin d'ici. Oui, c'était la seule chose qui lui faisait tenir, car si elle perdait espoir, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une bourrasque souleva ses long cheveux noirs, elle prit une grande inspiration pour s'encourager et rentra dans le grand bâtiment blanc témoin d'horreurs quotidienne. Elle rejoignit la cuisine où deux personnes s'affairait à préparer un espèce de ragoût. Rien que l'odeur lui fit faire un haut-le-coeur. Elle prit sur elle et se motiva en se disant que bientôt elle pourrait se reposer dans son lit.

§§§§§§§§§§§

L'entité revint vers la jeune orpheline, elle voyait bien que sa nouvelle protégé était malade. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est qu'Aléna bloque inconsciemment se qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est, c'est pourquoi elle est tombé malade. L'entité avait reconnu ce genre de protection contre soi même, mais à partir d'un certain temps cela provoquait la maladie, et assez souvent la mort si la personne ne laissait pas tomber ces barrières. Alors Magie, aussi vielle que le monde décida ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider la petite. Bientôt elle pourrait libéré Aléna de son mal être.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Aléna avait enfin fini en cuisine, après avoir préparé le repas, elle avait dû aussi débarrassé les tables et faire la vaisselle. Heureusement qu'il y avait un lave-vaisselle sinon elle serait resté toute l'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas mangé, elle n'avait pas eu faim, elle se sentait encore très mal. Elle ne vomissait plus mais les nausées étaient nombreuses et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience à chacun de ces pas.

Elle se jeta avec soulagement dans son lit, heureusement Gabrielle était au collège et Sylvie était à l'école aussi, elle était tranquille et elle avait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Être allonger sous sa couverture lui fit du bien et c'est avec délectation qu'elle s'endormit de fatigue.

Aléna se réveilla, toute groggy, elle se sentait mieux et la faim l'avait réveillé. Elle regarda son dortoir plongé dans la pénombre, si elle en jugeait par le peu de luminosité, il était le soir voir même tard dans la nuit. Elle jeta un oeil sur l'horloge non loin d'elle qu'elle avait dû mal à distingué, il est à présent 23h30. Elle avait quasiment dormi 9h d'affiler. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi longuement depuis très longtemps, entre ses rêves de l'homme aux cheveux noir qui est torturé et ses cauchemars sur son quotidien, la jeune fille ne dormait jamais bien.

Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses deux colocataires, elle descendit prudemment les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée et avec toutes ses nausées et vomissements elle avait l'estomac vide. Elle pris un morceau de pain rassit, et au moment de partir elle eu un doute. Elle savait que les cuisiniers cachait quelques gâteaux dans un placard en hauteur. Elle les avait vu ce midi en manger, elle avait envie de ce faire plaisir pour son anniversaire.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle vérifia tout de même qu'aucun surveillant ou orphelins trainaient dans le coin. Aléna alla ensuite au fond de la cuisine pas très propre, à côté de la porte où derrière il y avait les vestiaires des employés, la collégienne observa le haut placard où des petits gâteaux étaient entreposés. Elle monta sur la plan de travail en face d'elle, évitant les casseroles qui n'étaient pas rangés, et elle ouvrit le placard responsable de faire saliver tant d'enfants. Il y avait des biscuits, des cookies et des roulés à la fraise, pendant un instant Aléna se crut dans le paradis des gâteaux et friandises. On pouvait voir dans ces yeux un éclat d'innocence dans ce bleu profond si caractéristique de sa personne.

Aléna choisit de prendre un petit roulé à la fraise et aussi une barre au chocolat et caramel. Toute heureuse, elle prit ses trésors et alla dans le grand terrain entourant l'orphelinat. Ouvrir les paquets dans son dortoir ferait à coup sûr réveillée les deux filles qui y dormaient. Elle se posa au pied du très vieil arbre dont quelques branches lui permettrait de s'enfuir de cet endroit. Il faisait frais dans cette nuit noire où seules quelques étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. La jeune fille avait un peu froid mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'elle pourrait manger des friandises lui réchauffait le coeur. Elle n'en mangeait presque jamais, avec les repas servi à l'orphelinat ou à la cantine il n'y avait pas vraiment de place aux friandises.

L'orpheline, avant de croquer dans un des gâteaux, eut l'idée de faire juste un voeux. Un tout petit voeux de rien du tout, puisque c'était son anniversaire elle se disait qu'elle pouvait espéré quelques secondes. Alors elle ferma les yeux, attendit quelques instants pour être sûr de son choix, et souhaita se trouver une famille, une qui l'aimerait juste pour elle. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle sentit le vent frais dans ses cheveux la caressé. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux et croquer dans son gâteaux, une douleur terrible enflamma son corps.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la nuit, jamais n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, elle hurlait de peur et de douleur. Son corps tremblait, elle ne comprenait pas se qui ce passait. Incapable de se lever pour chercher de l'aide, elle criait juste dans la nuit profonde, un cri de torture, son corps traversé de spasmes, elle commença à convulsé dans l'herbe.

Elle croyait déliré, au loin elle vit une étrange lumière blanche, aussi grande qu'un adulte, elle dégageait une grande force et une grande puissance et pourtant la lumière semblait déborder de chaleur et d'amour. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Aléna, elle hurlait toujours, son corps tremblait de toute part, la Lumière se pencha au dessus d'elle et sans un mot une main douce et fraîche se posa sur le front d'Aléna. Aléna s'arrêta net de bouger, son corps était prisonnier d'un étau qui l'empêchait tout mouvement, la douleur était toujours là, lui déchirant le coeur et les organes. La main inconnu s'illumina et Aléna perdit connaissance.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsqu'elle était apparue pour l'emmener loin de l'orphelinat, Magie avait provoqué, inconsciemment avec sa puissance, une crise chez la jeune fille, sa magie en elle voulait sortir comme celle de Magie et la pauvre orpheline ne faisait malheureusement que souffrir alors Magie l'avait rendu inconsciente pour qu'elle souffre moins. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a enlever les noeuds et les barrières que la Clé s'est construit pour se protéger et elle pourrait l'envoyer là où elle doit être. Après une incantation dans un langage inconnu, la Lumière toucha différents endroits du corps d'Aléna toujours inconsciente, son front, ses mains, son coeur, son estomac, ses genoux et ses pieds. Elle débloqua un à un tous les noeuds et détruit toutes les barrières. Quelque chose d'incroyable se passa alors, Aléna à peine libéré de ses protections commença à luire, lumière changeante, passant du bleu profond au vert pin, du rose pâle au jaune éclatant. Magie était subjugué par tant de beauté émanant de la jeune enfant. Mais ce n'était pas que beauté, elle ressentait un puissance sans pareil, peu de personne avait cette puissance et ce pouvoir en eux. Elle était trop puissante, trop instable.

Alors l'entité pris dans ses mains une pierre ramasser à côté d'elle, formula une incantation d'une langue oublié, après quelques secondes, la pierre commença à luire doucement dans la nuit et Aléna perdit petit à petit sa lumière, mais pas totalement elle luisait toujours un peu. Magie posa la pierre entre les petites mains fine de l'orpheline, elle l'allongea correctement au sol, allongé de cette sorte, elle semblait en paix. Alors L'entité aussi vieille que le monde, se releva du sol, regarda une dernière fois la pré-adolescente et d'un geste de la main, Aléna s'illumina une dernière fois à avant de disparaître dans un craquement sourd dans la nuit où seulement quelques étoiles brillaient à travers les nuages.

§§§§§§§§§§§

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un immense parc, avec ces parterres de fleurs et ses petits chemins de cailloux, un craquement sourd retentit dans la nuit silencieuse et un être petit et lumineux qui dégageait un grande puissance apparut, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe mouillé. Au loin sur la gauche, on voyait un forêt sombre et immense, et sur la droite, un immense château surplombait le parc et la forêt. Le corps était toujours illuminé de magie, volatile et forte, elle sortait par vagues et s'étendait dans le parc. Aléna était toujours inconsciente, elle n'avait aucune idée que sa vie avait changé à jamais et pour toujours.

Dans le gigantesque château de Poudlard, une quinzaine de personnes se réveillèrent en sursauts.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voilà ! Que de suspens ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Magie Mystérieuse

Bonjour ! Le beau temps arrive j'espère que vous en profiter bien ! Voici le chapitre 8, si vous aimez n'hésitez pas sur les reviews !

Je répond à la review Guest : Peut-être, on verra avec le temps. Je ne veux pas spoiler.

Bonne lecture !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapitre 8 : Magie Mystérieuse**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux embrumés de sommeil, il tâtonna sur sa petite table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes rondes, après les avoir trouvé et mise sur son nez, il observa son dortoir. Tout était calme, les autres Gryffondors dormaient et il faisait encore nuit. Mais par quoi c'était-il fait réveillé alors ? C'est sur cette pensée qu'il l'a sentit, ce léger fourmillement dans son corps, comme s'il entrait en résonance avec quelque chose, Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait, comme si quelque chose l'attirait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important était entrain d'arriver et qu'il devait trouver ce que c'était.

Curieux et excité, Harry décida de chercher cette chose qui semblait l'appeler, il était dans le même état que lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il allait étudier dans une école pour sorciers. Avec son pyjama deux fois trop grand qui appartenait à son horrible cousin Dudley, il mis ces chaussons et sa cape de sorcier noir. Il regarda Ron, il dormait à poing fermé dans son lit tout défait, Harry hésita à le réveillé, c'était après tout son premier ami qu'il s'est fait dans le train de Poudlard. Mais ce balader dans le château n'était surement pas une bonne idée aussi tôt dans l'année alors pour préserver l'intégrité de son ami il ne le réveilla pas.

Harry savait bien que c'était de la folie de partir comme ça à la recherche de quelque chose d'inconnu dans un château qu'il connaissait à peine et surtout en plein milieu de la nuit tout seul, il risquait de se faire prendre par Rusard le méchant concierge. Mais cette sensation que plus il descendait au rez-de-chaussée, plus il sentait son corps frémir d'impatience comme si un évènement très important allait se passé le retint de faire demi-tour et de retourner se recoucher.

Il descendait les marches des escaliers mouvants, se perdant une fois dans un couloir lugubre, après quelques minutes où il crut qu'il s'était perdu dans sa propre école il vit enfin quelque chose de familier. La grande porte de l'entrée était là, imposante et protectrice. Harry adorait ce château et ces premières portes avait pour lui une signification particulière. C'est en les traversant qu'il avait sentit pour la première fois toute la puissance magique d'un lieu, une vague l'avait traversé et pendant quelques secondes il avait crut que le château lui souhaitait la bienvenu. Bien sûr un château n'est pas vivant s'était-il dit, mais après tout c'est un château magique alors Harry n'avait pas su trop quoi pensé.

Les portes étaient ouvertes de moitié, Rusard avait oublié de les fermer pour la nuit ? Etrange, se dit le jeune Gryffondor, il s'approcha doucement de la porte, il sortit juste sa tête à l'extérieur et au loin dans le parc il vit un corps allongé dans l'herbe qui brillait ! Qui brillait vraiment ! Harry comprit que c'était cette personne qui l'avait attiré, il voyait de ces propres yeux verts une vague de magie traversé et s'étendre dans tout le parc jusqu'à l'atteindre et le percuté doucement. Il se sentait encore plus attiré par cette personne, sa magie l'appelait et il se sentait détendu, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire car sentir la magie de quelqu'un d'autre était carrément bizarre, il ne sentait pas la magie des autres élèves, à part Dumbledore qui dégageait une sorte de force tranquille, c'était la première fois que le petit Harry se sentait comme ça.

Après s'être remis de ces émotions troublante où tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ce ruer dehors et posé milles et une question à la personne, il s'aperçut que la personne lumineuse n'était pas seule. Il arrivait à reconnaître le Directeur de Poudlard avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses robes excentriques, il reconnu aussi sa Directrice de maison, le professeur Mcgonagall avec son long chapeau pointu, il y avait encore une dizaine de personnes autour du corps qui s'illuminait toujours. Harry se dit que se devait être les autres professeurs.

Ils étaient entrain de discuter mais Harry était vraiment trop loin pour ne serai-ce qu'entendre des bribes de phrases. Il voulu se rapprocher, quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se tourna vers la source du bruit et c'est avec surprise qu'il trouva la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir à cet instant. Draco Malfoy se tenait à quelques pas de lui, lui aussi était surpris de le voir, ses yeux gris étaient légèrement écarquillés. Avant qu'Harry prenne la parole pour lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, le jeune Serpentard le devança :

« - Mais que fait Harry Potter devant les grandes portes au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, se défendit Harry, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse punir parce qu'il rodait dans le château.

\- Moi ? Draco semblait surpris de la réaction du Gryffondor, il fut pris de cours, il n'allait quand même pas dire qu'une magie mystérieuse l'avait réveillé et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher cette source quand même ? Il décida qu'il valait mieux mentir pour l'instant. J'allais à l'infirmerie parce que j'ai mal à la tête. Et toi alors tu fais quoi à regarder dehors comme ça ? Répliqua Draco avec un ton condescendant.

\- Euh… Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, Draco lui semblait lui dire la vérité, mais un doute s'insinuait en lui, après tout c'est un Serpentard il pourrait très bien mentir. Il décida de jouer franc jeux car après tout peut-être que l'élève s'était réveillé pour la même raison que lui. Je me suis réveillé à cause d'une magie qui m'attire, alors je suis sorti chercher et j'ai trouvé.

\- Ah. Draco était encore plus surpris, alors lui aussi avait sentit cette magie ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait arrêter de mentir pour en savoir plus. Et où est-elle?

\- Là. »

Harry avait remarqué dans les yeux du Serpentard de la curiosité et de l'intérêt, si il lui montrait, peut être qu'ils pourront repartir du bon pied, parce que se faire un ennemi le premier jour d'école n'avait pas été son objectif. Il poussa un peu plus un des battant de la grande porte et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Draco, curieux d'en savoir plus, oublia pendant un instant qu'il devait jouer son rôle de Malfoy parfait, il s'approcha d'Harry et regarda dehors. Les mêmes sensations qu'Harry avait ressentit prirent le Serpentard de cours. Il lâcha un petit soupir, cette magie l'apaisai, il ne savait comment, elle le détendait.

Harry regarda l'autre élève et remarqua qu'il était exactement comme lui il y a quelques minutes. Il était content de ne pas être seul à ressentir la magie de quelqu'un d'autre. Au moment où il allait engagé la conversation Malfoy le tira en arrière et les cachèrent dans un recoin sombre du hall.

« - Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Tais-toi idiot tu vas nous faire remarquer ! Chuchota Draco avec un air de panique sur son visage aristocratique. »

Et il plaqua sa main sur la bouche du Gryffondor qui allait reprendre la parole. Avant d'avoir put faire quoi que se soit, des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur du château. Harry comprit alors, tous les professeurs et le directeur allaient arriver et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là alors Draco les avait cachés. La grand porte s'ouvrit en grand. Les deux élèves se collèrent au mur derrière eux, espérant fusionner avec lui.

Ils virent en premier Dumbledore discuté avec Mcgonagall. Ils semblaient préoccupé que les barrières de protection est laissé passé quelqu'un, suivit du professeur Snape qui portait une jeune fille de leurs âge dans ses bras et qui brillait d'une douce lueur blanche, le professeur de potion semblait tendu, il virent ensuite leur professeur de botanique Mme. Chourave avec le professeur de Sortilège, et le professeur Binns qui enseigne l'histoire de la magie, ils étaient à la fois curieux et hésitants sur cet événement plus qu'inattendu. S'en suivit le professeur Quirell qui enseigne Défense contre les forces du mal, il était pâle et effrayé, il était avec le reste du corps enseignant qui ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire. Tous passèrent devant le duo improbable, ils partirent tous dans un couloir.

Une fois sûr que le calme était revenu Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement, personne ne les avaient vus, ils avaient eut une chance inouïe se dit-il. Draco se détendit aussi, ses épaules se relâchèrent. Ils se regardèrent, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ?

« - On devrait retourner se coucher ? Dit le Serpentard avec un soupçon de doute dans la voix.

\- Tu es sur ? Tu n'a pas envie de savoir qui c'était ? Répliqua Harry encore plus curieux que tout à l'heure.»

Bien sûr que Draco voulait suivre leurs professeurs, surtout son parrain Severus qui avait porté la fille. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait, vraiment envie. Mais s'ils se faisaient prendre c'était une ou plusieurs heures de colles à coup sûr et se faire punir au début de l'année scolaire n'était vraiment pas bon pour son image. Il hésitait, suivre leurs professeurs avec Harry Potter, Gryffondor qui n'était pas si horrible qu'il s'était imaginé ou retourner se coucher sans pouvoir se rendormir, et attendre des nouvelles qui ne viendraient probablement jamais de la fille qui l'intriguait au plus au point? C'est de manière tout à fait Gryffondor qu'il décida qu'il fallait absolument assouvir sa curiosité.

« - Bon d'accord souffla le Serpentard, mais on se fait discret, pas un bruit, rien du tout sinon c'est les heures de colles assuré !

\- Génial ! Ouai ok pas de bruit promis ! »

Harry était trop content de vivre une aventure comme ça, il était dans un château magique et il allait espionner leurs professeurs et chercher qui est cette mystérieuse fille, cela le changeait de son quotidien horrible auprès de sa famille chez les Dursley. Draco soupira face à l'enthousiasme du Gryffondor, ne peut-il pas se retenir quelques secondes de faire l'enfant ? Heureusement que lui sait se tenir, il espère juste qu'Harry ne le fera pas tomber avec lui s'il venait à se faire prendre, il n'avait pas encore confiance.

C'est avec précaution que les deux élèves s'avancèrent dans le couloir qu'avaient pris les professeurs. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à un croisement, devaient-ils prendre à droite ou à gauche ?

« - Je pense qu'il faut aller à droite, ils ont surement dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit en chuchotant Draco, il ne fallait pas oublié le concierge qui trainait dans les couloirs du château.

\- Oui d'accord, de toute façon où d'autre l'auraient-ils emmenés ? Répondit Harry, il était content de ne pas être seul, il ne savait pas où est situé l'infirmerie. »

Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuse, l'orphelin et l'aristocrate se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie qui était entrouverte. Ils entendaient des bribes de conversations, ils s'approchèrent tout doucement et regardèrent à travers l'embrasure, ils voulaient tous les deux revoir la jeune fille avec sa magie si particulière. Dans la salle blanche avec des lits de par et d'autre des murs, un seul était occupé par la mystérieuse

fille, qui luisait encore un peu d'une lumière blanche chaleureuse. Il n'y avaient plus que le Directeur, Mcgonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Chourave et bien entendu l'infirmière dans la pièce. Les autres professeurs avaient dû retourner se coucher. Harry et Draco se regardèrent, ils allaient écouter la conversation pour en savoir plus, ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux, il n'y avait eu aucune parole échangées, peut être le début d'une complicité après près de 2 semaines d'antipathie farouche se dit Harry.

« - Je ne comprend toujours pas monsieur le directeur comment cette enfant qui n'est pas une élève ait pût passer les barrières de protection ainsi, dit Mcgonagall.

\- Et bien ma chère, je pense que le château a décidé lui-même que cette jeune fille n'était pas une menace. Poudlard ne l'a pas rejetée quand nous sommes entrer dans le château. Répondit d'une voix sage Dumbledore.

\- Il faut tout de même vérifier que cette gamine ne soit pas un danger pour l'école Albus, dit le professeur de potion d'une voix trainante.

\- Je vais tout de suite vérifier si elle ne porte pas de maléfices ou autre chose d'inquiétant mis à part cette lueur blanche, expliqua le professeur Flitwick d'une voix quelque peu fluette. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et observèrent le petit professeur exécuté toute sorte de sortilèges compliqués. Harry et Draco étaient attentifs et attendaient d'en savoir plus. Une fois que le professeur de Sortilèges est terminé il annonça qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec la jeune fille, il y avait juste une pierre qui semblait être un sorte de talisman bienveillant. s'approcha alors de l'enfant allongée.

« - J'aimerai ausculté cette jeune demoiselle, elle est inconsciente et ne semble pas vouloir se réveillé, confia l'infirmière au corps enseignant.

\- Mais faites Poppy, on vous laisse faire, répondit Dumbledore. »

L'infirmière tira un rideau qui l'a cachait elle et la fillette. Les autres professeurs se regroupèrent en peu plus loin.

« - Que pensez vous faire d'elle Albus ? Nous ne l'a connaissons pas. Dit avec inquiétude.

\- Et bien pour l'instant je pense qu'il vaux mieux attendre que la jeune miss se réveille pour obtenir plus d'explication, et ensuite nous aviserons, elle est peut-être rechercher par ses proches, expliqua Albus Dumbledore.

\- Et si elle ne se réveille pas ? Dit Snape d'une voix grave.

\- Allons mon ami, elle va se réveiller, attendons au moins demain avant de tout de suite penser à un malheur, répondit le directeur.

\- Pour l'instant il faut juste attendre, et puisqu'il est déjà tard, il vaudrait peut-être mieux retourné se coucher ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick.

\- Oui très bonne idée Filius, allons nous reposer il reste encore un jour avant le weekend, dit Minerva Mcgonagall.

\- Bien dans ce cas je vous dis au revoir et bonne nuit chers collègues, déclara le professeur de Sortilèges. »

Après cet au revoir, Chourave et Flitwick prirent également congé. Juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, Harry et Draco s'étaient précipité derrière une armure à côté de la porte. Les professeurs passèrent non loin d'eux sans les apercevoir. Une fois parti, Harry et Draco se regardèrent, ils avaient eu chaud cette fois. Ils se rapprochèrent une fois de plus vers la porte de l'infirmerie pour écouter les derniers adultes encore présent.

« Albus, avec l'arrivé du jeune Potter cette année et maintenant cette fillette, j'ai le pressentiment que cette année sera mouvementé, dit le professeur de Métamorphose d'un air grave, avant de partir elle aussi sans voir les deux intrus qui avaient courus derrière l'armure. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ou pas. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

Bisous


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le Réveil

Bonjour, je m'excuse pour ce retard d'une semaine. J'ai appris grâce au review que certain mot manquaient, en fait c'est surtout les noms de mes personnages. Je ne sais pas pourquoi quand je fais copier/coller ces mots s'effacent mais je suis en train de régler le problème. Pour me faire pardonner je vous le chapitre 9 et 10. j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape attendait patiemment que Poppy finisse d'ausculté la jeune fille inconnu qui faisait frissonner tout les professeurs, tous avait senti la puissance de cette magie et ils avaient été attiré comme des papillons par la lumière. Un bruit de rideau se fit entendre et l'infirmière de l'école de Poudlard s'approcha des deux hommes.

« - Je viens de finir l'auscultation, commença . Oh Albus c'est grave, cette pauvre petite souffre de malnutrition et de sous-nutrition depuis des années voir depuis toujours ! Elle a le début d'une grippe, de la fièvre et par dessus tout j'ai trouvé énormément de cicatrices. Dans son dos, il y en a des anciennes de plusieurs années et d'autres qui semble dater d'une semaines à peine ! Albus il faut faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre enfant, je vais m'occupé d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, finit l'infirmière avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Poppy ce que vous me dites est grave, très grave, il faut la surveiller. Peut-être n'est-ce pas si mal qu'elle soit venue ici finalement. Il faut l'aider je suis d'accord, donnez moi des nouvelles régulières d'elle je vous pries, même si cela est insignifiant, rassura Dumbledore.

\- Albus, si l'enfant est battue qu'allons nous faire lorsqu'elle se réveillera ? Je ne vous laisserais pas l'a ramener vers ses parents si ce sont eux les responsables, gronda Severus, il était en colère cela se voyait que frapper un enfant ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, rien ne va lui arriver, nous allons la protéger, rassura Dumbledore. Je pense que vous pourrez l'aidez lorsqu'elle sera réveillé, dit avec malice le directeur, ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

\- Je ne pense pas être le meilleur pour cela Albus, vous me connaissez, dit Severus avec sa voix la plus trainante possible.

\- Je pense au contraire que vous êtes le meilleur choix possible mon ami, rétorque le vieux sorcier. Après quelques secondes où le regard bleu électrique de Dumbledore affronta celui onyx du professeur de potion, Severus poussa un soupir de résilience.

\- Bien Albus, si vous êtes sûr de vous, vous avez probablement raison. »

Dumbledore et Pomfresh sourirent de contentement. Ils se saluèrent et convinrent de se retrouver avant le petit déjeuner à l'infirmerie pour vérifier l'état de la jeune inconnue qui brillait toujours d'une lueur blanche. Le directeur et Severus Snape partirent de l'infirmerie sans remarquer les regards choqués de deux jeunes élèves cachés derrière une armure.

Une fois le calme revenu dans le couloir, les deux élèves de première année s'éloignèrent un peu de l'infirmerie sans un mot. Ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Draco se demandait comment c'était possible de survivre ainsi tout ce temps, lui n'aurait pas tenu une seule fois se disait-il. Quand à Harry lui se disait que cette fille avait un vrai courage de Gryffondor pour résister à la maltraitance, lui déjà avec sa famille qui le négligeait et qui lui criait dessus sans arrêt pour faire des corvées savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfant car son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse. Mais si en plus il avait dû être battu il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi fort que cette inconnue.

Les deux élèves étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, le couloir était calme. Draco était touché par la fille, vivre ainsi avait dû être horrible se disait-il. Il pensait à son parrain qui lui avait dit une fois un jour alors qu'il était tard le soir, que son père l'avait battu pendant son enfance. Draco comprenait que son parrain soit aussi virulent envers ce genre de traitement, le jeune homme pense sincèrement que Severus pourra aider la jeune fille avec sa magie mystérieuse.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas repris la parole, lorsque qu'un miaulement de chat se fit entendre dans le silence. Tous les deux levèrent la tête en direction du couloir avec surprise. Il fallait filer et vite si il ne voulaient pas se faire prendre par MissTeigne. Ils coururent tous les deux côte à côte jusqu'au hall aussi silencieusement que possible. Une fois arriver, ils soufflèrent de soulagement, il devait être vraiment tard maintenant, il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher. Harry prit la parole :

« - On en parle à personne et on se rejoint avant le petit déjeuner devant l'infirmerie ? Dit Harry avec détermination, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait absolument protéger cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Draco hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Draco hésita un instant avant de se lancer, c'était sympa cette nuit, bonne nuit. Et il partit presque en courant dans un couloir sombre qui menait aux cachots. Harry était content, il était sûr qu'ils allaient finir par devenir amis. Il lança dans le vide.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Il rejoignit son dortoir en silence, il réfléchissait à la mystérieuse inconnue. Lorsqu'il s'endormit dans son lit, il pensait encore au fait qu'il fallait la protéger, ne sachant pas d'où venant ce sentiment si protecteur avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aléna se sentait flotter. Elle avait l'impression d'errer dans le noir, puis petit à petit, elle reprit conscience de son corps. Elles se sentait extrêmement fatigué, comme ci elle avait couru pendant des heures mais elle était aussi étrangement apaisé, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ôter un poids. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était tellement aveuglante qu'elle les referma tout de suite. Elle gémit, elle avait des courbatures elle ne savait pas pourquoi. D'un coup elle se figea, si la lumière l'avait aveuglé alors c'était le jour, et si c'était le jour elle allait raté l'école ! Dans un sursaut elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus cobalt et s'assit rapidement sur le lit, un vertige lui pris et un gémissement de glissa hors de sa bouche. Elle se rallongea et referma les yeux, c'est pas possible elle était encore malade ! Si elle n'allait pas à l'école aujourd'hui elle finirait à coup sûr dans la salle de redressement !

Au même instant, Aléna entendit des bruits de pas précipité venir vers elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et avant même de pouvoir parler pour se défendre d'être encore au lit à une heure pareil, elle vit une dame un peu potelé avec une blouse blanche s'approché d'elle. Elle semblait inquiète. L'orpheline voulut parler, pourquoi était-elle à l'hôpital, elle ne pouvait pas être à l'hôpital, sinon ils allaient voir les marques et elle serait encore plus punit en rentrant à l'orphelinat ! Mais elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche car la dame parla avant elle.

« Oh my dear ! I'm so glad that you woke up ! You scared us sweetheart ! Are you ok ? Are you hurt somewhere ? »

Aléna l'a regarda avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupe. Mais où est-elle tombé ? Elle n'avait rien compris à part que c'est de l'anglais. Alors Aléna sorti une des seule phrases qu'elle connaissait.

« I am Aléna and I am French » Elle savait que son accent était terrible mais elle devait absolument se faire comprendre pour au moins savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans ce qui semblerait être une infirmerie de Grande-Bretagne. Poppy face à sa réponse resta coite pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de partir derrière une lourde porte de bois verni, et juste avant de la fermer elle dit à Aléna avec un accent à couper au couteau.

« Attend, je reviens. » et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arriver.

Aléna se rallongea. Elle ne comprenait rien, hier elle était malade et avait fait ces corvées et aujourd'hui elle se réveille en Grande-Bretagne dans une infirmerie. Quelque chose cloche sérieusement se dit-elle. Elle devait rêver non ? Non, elle ne rêvait pas, elle sentait le lit sous son corps, la lumière l'aveuglait encore un peu, et elle n'aurait pas pu imager une infirmerie comme ça. C'était une grande pièce entouré de haute fenêtres, il y avait de nombreux lits sur les deux pans de murs les plus grands, ils formaient une allée au milieu de la salle. Il y avait des paravents ou des rideaux près des lits aux draps blanc. Il y avait une légère odeur d'antiseptique flottant dans l'air. Aléna était seule dans cette infirmerie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en tout cas elle l'a trouvait beaucoup mieux que celle de l'orphelinat St Maxime.

St Maxime, elle n'y était pas, mais comment elle allait se justifier ? Et puis comment elle avait atterrie là d'abord ? La jeune fille commença légèrement à paniquer, elle était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec des gens inconnus et cela devait faire au moins une journée qu'elle n'était pas à l'orphelinat. Mais bon sang comment c'est possible ! Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement, elle ne devait pas craquer, il fallait qu'elle reconstitue les évènements dans l'ordre.

Alors elle s'était réveillé pas très bien et au final elle était malade, elle est allé voir la directrice qui l'avait punit. Ensuite elle avait fait ces corvées et après elle avait dormis longtemps dans sa chambre, elle s'était réveillé tard le soir. Et ensuite ? C'était flou dans son esprit, elle avait fait quoi déjà ? Ah oui, elle avait faim et du coup elle était parti en cuisine. Et après qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait pris quoi à manger déjà ? Aléna se concentra un peu plus, ah oui elle avait volé des gâteaux parce que c'était son anniversaire. Mais oui c'était son anniversaire ! Et elle était aller dehors pour manger tranquillement, et ensuite ? Ensuite, elle avait fait un voeux et c'est là qu'elle n'eut jamais aussi mal de toute sa vie. Le souvenir la frappa comme un éclair, elle avait mal, très mal, elle hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge, son corps était en feu, ses organes se gelaient de l'intérieur. Et puis après la lumière, la belle Lumière s'était approcher et après plus rien. Le trou noir totale. Alors, elle avait eu mal pour aucune raison apparente, elle avait halluciner et surement dû s'évanouir de douleur et maintenant elle se réveillait dans une infirmerie en Grande-Bretagne. Cela n'avait aucun sens, Aléna était toujours perdu dans ses pensées plus que chaotique. Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche sans comprendre.

La porte par où la dame était parti s'ouvrit brusquement, la dame anglaise (qui devait d'ailleurs être une infirmière) arriva accompagné de différentes personnes. D'abord elle vit un vieil homme avec des vêtements vraiment étrange, il portait une sorte de cape avec des étoiles dessus et il avait une barbe tellement longue qu'Aléna se dit que cela avait dû prendre des années à faire poussé. Il avait des yeux bleus pétillants et des petites lunettes carré, et il portait le plus étrange chapeau qu'elle ai jamais vu, il était pointu et brillait à la lumière du jour. Aléna pensa que si l'homme voulait ressembler à Merlin l'Enchanteur il avait vraiment réussi son coup. Il y avait ensuite un autre homme, adulte surement la trentaine avec des cheveux noirs charbons tombant juste au-dessus de ces épaules, il avait le visage dur et le regard onyx qui semblait scruté jusqu'à l'âme des gens, il était habillé tout de noir et portait aussi cette espèce de cape comme le vieux monsieur, elle était noire également. Aléna regarda avec surprise l'étrange trio s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à son lit. Étrangement, même si elle avait peur de ce qui s'était passé, elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien de grave n'allait lui arrivé.

L'infirmière regardait Aléna avait inquiétude et préoccupation, le vieil homme semblait content et l'autre elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, son visage était aussi lisse que du marbre, rien ne reflétait ses émotions. Au moment où le regard d'Aléna rencontra celui de l'adulte, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de choc, il connaissait ce regard, ce regard bleu, aussi profond que l'océan. C'était impossible se disait-il, tout simplement impossible. Il resta là, plonger dans les yeux d'Aléna se demandant s'il ne devenait pas fou. Aléna elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, mais elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu qu'elle part sans vraiment savoir où.

Après une dizaine de secondes, l'homme se reprit et Aléna le regardait avec curiosité. L'homme en noir commença à parler en français avec un très léger accent :

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Severus Snape, commença le professeur, il tendit sa main vers Albus. Voici Albus Dumbledore et à côté de toi se trouve Poppy Pomfresh. Qui es-tu ? Sa voix était calme et douce mais Aléna avait quand même sentit la méfiance dans ses intonations.

\- Je m'appelle Aléna. J'ai 11 ans. Où suis-je ? Aléna sentit un soupçon de peur s'insinué en elle, elle avait peur de la réponse, si ça se trouve elle avait été transféré dans un nouvel orphelinat qui serait encore pire que St Maxime. Severus sembla surpris de la réponse de l'enfant, elle ne savait pas où elle était ? Mais comment elle est arrivé ici alors ? Se demanda l'adulte. Severus garda son calme et continua la discussion.

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie de l'école de Poudlard, répondit le professeur de potion.

\- L'école de Poudlard ? Jamais entendu parler.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Severus, comment pouvait-elle ne pas connaître Poudlard ? L'école est réputé dans le monde sorciers au niveau international, les français connaisse l'école de nom au moins. Est-elle une Moldu ? Cette question disparut rapidement de son esprit, une énorme puissance magique c'était dégagé d'elle i jours, c'est ce qui avait réveillé tout le personnel, elle était forcément une sorcière.

\- Puisque je vous dit que je ne connais pas, reprit Aléna, elle avait clairement entendu la suspicion dans l'intonation de la question, elle fronça les sourcils et ajouta : Mais c'est où Poudlard ?

\- Et bien c'est en Ecosse, mais comment es tu arrivé ici ? Demanda Severus, il avait était un peu plus doux, il avait bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas aimé être prise de haut et il ne fallait pas la brusquer parce qu'elle n'allait rien expliquer sinon. Et puis, elle avait été battu, il comprenait la douleur et si elle c'était enfuie de chez ses parents il valait mieux ne pas la brusquer.

\- En Ecosse ?! Aléna état sous le choc, c'était tellement loin de l'orphelinat. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Voyant que la jeune fille était choquer par rapport à l'Ecosse, il reposa la question.

\- Comment es tu arrivé ici Aléna ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Aléna était plus perturbé que jamais, mais que faisait-elle en Ecosse ? Pourquoi ? Severus n'en menait pas large non plus, elle ne connait pas Poudlard et pourtant elle y est. Ce n'est à rien y comprendre.

\- Mais tu as pris quel moyens de transport? Le Magicobus? Le taxibus? Un portoloin? Dit Severus.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi il était entrain de parler ce Severus Snape, c'est quoi ces noms bizarres, elle ne connaissait pas. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici je vous dis ! Aléna commençait légèrement à paniqué si même ces adultes étranges ne savait pas comme elle était arrivé alors jamais elle ne saurait. Et puis elle allait faire quoi maintenant, rentrer à l'orphelinat le lieux de tout ces cauchemars? Elle ne voulait pas, mais où irait elle sinon ? Severus lui était de plus en plus perturbé aussi, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quels moyens magique as-tu pris pour rentrer dans Poudlard, c'est simple comme question. Il n'avait put s'empêcher de rajouter une couche, il avait tellement l'habitude qu'il ne sait plus vraiment comment faire pour arrêter de jeter son venin verbal.

\- Moyens magique ? Mais la magie n'existe pas ! »

Aléna était à présent certaine que cet homme était fou, des moyens magique, vraiment ? C'est quoi, un test pour savoir si elle était folle ?

§§§§§§§§§§§

Je vous laisse aller voir le chapitre 10 que je poste en même temps. N'oubliez pas les reviews ! (votre avis compte et m'aide alors n'hésitez pas !)


	10. Chapitre 10 : Explications

Voilà le chapitre 10, bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 10 : Explications

Severus était plus que confus, comment cette fillette qui avait attiré tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard en plein milieu de la nuit avec sa puissance magique peut ne pas être au courant que la magie existe ? Elle est peut-être une Née Moldue mais cela ne résout pas le fait qu'elle n'est pas reçue sa lettre pour l'Ecole de Beauxbâtons. Il se tourna vers le Directeur et lui expliqua brièvement sa conversation avec la jeune fille. Albus lui aussi était surpris, si cette petite ne connaissait pas la magie, elle ne devait même pas être au courant qu'elle était une sorcière, une puissante en plus. Et il n'y avait que Severus pour parler avec elle, il était le seul à parler français couramment dans tous le corps enseignant. La barrière de la langue était un vrai problème.

Aléna regardait ce Severus Snape discuté avec le vieux monsieur, elle avait oublié son nom. Mais la magie n'existe pas n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont que des histoires pour les enfants, cela se saurait si la magie était réel. Non ? Aléna commença a douté. Mais avant de pouvoir y réfléchir plus l'homme en noir lui reparla :

« - Aléna, tu n'a jamais été témoin de choses qui ne te semblait pas normal lorsque que tu était en colère ou que tu avait peur ? Quelque chose d'impossible mais qui s'est tout de même passé ? Severus avait décidé de l'emmené doucement a réalisé l'existence de la magie.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, je… A la question de Severus, l'inconscient d'Aléna avait tout de suite réagit et la jeune fille avait eu un flash, le jour de son agression.

\- Rappelles-toi : il ne s'est rien passé quand tu avais peur ou que tu étais en colère? Redemanda Severus.

\- Je… Aléna se rappela alors de cette lumière blanche aveuglante avant de se retrouver libre de tout mouvement lors de son agression. Elle se rappela de qui ne l'avait pas vu quand elle avait pris le sac à dos dans la remise. Elle se rappela aussi lorsqu'elle avait voulu devenir un caméléon au collège, elle avait voulu se fondre dans le décor et au final personne ne l'avait même remarqué ces jours là. Alors la jeune fille compris, elle avait de la magie en elle, elle avait fait ça, de son propre chef, parfois volontairement ou non.

Poppy pendant ce temps là était retourné à son bureau, elle ne comprenait pas le français, elle attendrait les directives à suivre. Dumbledore était resté, il voulait s'entretenir avec elle mais cela allait être compliqué. Severus observait la jeune demoiselle, elle réfléchissait, ses sourcils était froncés puis petit à petit il voyait qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

« - Vraiment ? La magie existe ? Vous ne faites pas de plaisanterie ? Elle doutait encore, après tout si c'était vrai cela allait chambouler tout son monde.

\- Oui, la magie existe, je suis un sorcier, tout comme Albus Dumbledore et . Tu en est une également. Severus attendit sa réaction. Aléna est un peu perdu, elle a souffert le martyre, ensuite elle se réveille dans une infirmerie dans une école en Ecosse et maintenant on lui apprend l'existence de la magie, cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser pour elle. Après une minute de silence, elle répondit enfin à l'homme en noir.

\- D'accord. Severus fit un léger soupir de soulagement, ils allaient pouvoir passé au choses sérieuse, à savoir, comment est-elle arrivé ici, pourquoi est-elle ici et va-t-elle vouloir repartir chez elle même si elle se faisait battre ?

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons éclairci ce problème, passons aux choses sérieuses. Aléna hocha la tête, essayant encore d'intégrer cette information incroyable qu'elle est une véritable sorcière. Nous sommes le dimanche 14 septembre et il ne doit être pas loin de 16h. Tu es arrivé à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard vers minuit le soir du jeudi 12 septembre. Tu était allongé dans le parc de l'école et tu rayonnait de magie, tu avait un cailloux avec toi et seulement les vêtements que tu portes. Peux-tu me raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

L'orpheline avait écouté attentivement, comme ça elle rayonnait de magie ? Et de quel cailloux pouvait-il parlé ? Elle lui raconta ensuite qu'elle était sur le terrain de l'orphelinat, qu'elle avait fait un voeux (elle n'avait pas précisé lequel, car sinon il ne se réaliserai pas) parce que c'était son anniversaire. Et qu'ensuite elle avait eu très mal dans tout le corps et avant de s'évanouir elle avait vu une grande lumière blanche chaleureuse s'approcher d'elle.

Après le récit d'Aléna, Severus était perplexe, il avait deviné qu'elle devait être une Née moldue lorsqu'elle disait ne rien connaître de la magie. Mais lorsqu'elle a parlé d'orphelinat, Aléna pouvait tout aussi bien être une Sang-Mêlée ou même une Sang-Pur de l'aristocratie Française. Et puis le fait qu'elle n'est eu qu'onze ans jeudi, maintien le fait qu'elle ne connaisse rien à la magie. Elle aurait du recevoir sa lettre pour l'Ecole de Beauxbâtons ce soir là mais si elle s'est évanoui, elle n'avait pas dû la voir. Par contre il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'est évanoui de douleur, et puis comment aurait-elle pu aller jusqu'à Poudlard en étant inconsciente ? Il n'y avait pas non plus d'explication sur cette pierre ressemblant à une sorte de talisman protecteur et aucun indice sur pourquoi était-elle là. Severus discuta avec le Directeur qui était de plus en plus surpris, il devait bien y avoir une explication mais pour l'instant rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Severus qui avait délaissé Aléna quelques minutes se retourna vers elle, elle était entrain de somnoler, sa tête dodelinant un peu et ses yeux qui se fermaient sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

« - Bien Aléna, reposes-toi nous rediscuterons de tout ça en soirée ou même demain le temps que tu sois guérie, tu n'est pas en état pour une discussion sérieuse.

\- Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai plein de questions à vous poser moi. Aléna voulait continuer à parler, elle voulait en savoir plus sur les sorciers, sur ce qu'il a bien pu se passer jeudi soir et ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour rester ici. Elle voulait rester ici au moins quelques jours avant de devoir repartir, les gens semblaient concerné pour elle et elle qui n'avait jamais été bien traité aimait se sentiment.

\- Ma chère, il va falloir me parler avec le respect qu'il se doit, je suis professeur de potion dans cette école et Albus Dumbledore en ai le directeur. Si je vous dit que vous n'êtes pas en état c'est que vous ne l'êtes pas. va vous ausculté pour vérifier que le début de grippe est parti et que votre fièvre soit bien tombé et vous pourrez vous reposer. »

Severus s'était énervé quelque peu, cette jeune fille devait apprendre à obéir, il voyait bien qu'elle tombait de fatigue et il y avait encore beaucoup de sujet à aborder, comme le fait de savoir si elle connaissait ses parents pour savoir s'ils étaient sorciers, si c'était l'orphelinat qui l'a maltraitait (le professeur avait l'intuition que c'était le cas), si elle voulait resté un peu pour découvrir le monde magique et essayé de trouvé une explication à tout cette histoire. Alors il avait été ferme avec elle, ce n'était pas encore le moment d'aborder le sujet et il devait s'entretenir avec Dumbledore car il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour la jeune fille avec des yeux qui lui étaient si familiers mais n'était qu'une coïncidence selon lui.

Aléna était surprise du ton un peu condescendant de l'homme, elle avait compris son erreur, elle allait être puni si elle continuait à désobéir. Elle se recroquevilla et hocha juste la tête, elle avait une peur illogique, elle avait peur de se faire fouetter comme à l'orphelinat. Severus voyant l'expression d'horreur et de peur s'afficher sur le joli visage fin de l'orpheline, se fustigea mentalement, bien sur qu'elle avait peur, il venait de la menacer, il ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les enfants se dit-il. Pour essayer d'adoucir la chose il lui souhaita un bon rétablissement et entraina avec lui Dumbledore dans le bureau de .

« - Bien, Albus il faut qu'Aléna soit ausculté par Poppy et que nous discutions de ce que je viens d'apprendre dans votre bureau, nous sommes vraiment dans une position délicate. Annonça Severus d'entrer de jeu dés que la porte fut fermer.

\- Bien sûr mon ami. Se tournant vers le directeur reprit. Si vous voulez bien vérifier l'état d'Aléna sans baguette je vous prie.

\- Sans baguette ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Poppy n'avait pas suivi la conversation avec l'enfant alors elle était perplexe.

\- Parce qu'Aléna viens d'apprendre qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas l'a brusquer après tous ces évènements. Répondit le professeur de potion à l'infirmière. Celle-ci était plus qu'étonné par ce fait mais partit quand même rejoindre l'enfant de l'autre côté de la porte après un hochement de tête rapide. »

Albus et Severus repartent dans les couloirs de Poudlard où des élèves déambulaient, ils rejoignirent rapidement le bureau directorial et une discussion sérieuse autour d'Aléna les fit rester dans le bureau jusqu'à tard le soir.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry était nerveux, depuis plusieurs jours il rejoignait Draco Malfoy devant l'infirmerie désirant en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse fille qui provoquait chez lui un certain instinct protecteur envers elle. Mais aucuns des deux n'avait réussi à obtenir la moindre information la concernant. Ils savaient juste qu'elle devait encore être inconsciente. Il est dimanche soir et Harry réfléchissait encore à tout ça, cette mystérieuse fille apparue de nulle part et le récent rapprochement entre Draco et lui. En effet en quelques jours, tous les matins avant le petit-déjeuner et tous les soirs avant le couvre-feu, les deux garçons se retrouvaient devant l'infirmerie. Le matin pour essayer d'avoir de informations et le soir pour comprendre qui était cette mystérieuse personne. Avec ça, ils avaient fini par parlé d'eux pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre, au début les discussions était tendus et quelques remarques crut de Draco était souvent la raison de la fin de la discussion. Mais ils se revoyaient tout de même le lendemain pour faire la paix. Alors petit à petit, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient vraiment différents l'un de l'autre mais il se rendirent compte également des similitudes qui faisaient que leurs entente puisse se faire dans la durée. Harry se demandait si lui et Draco allait continué cette toute nouvelle amitié (c'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire mais Harry le pensait déjà comme tel) après en avoir appris plus sur cette jeune fille au pouvoir qui les attiraient tout les deux comme des aimants.

Avec tout ça, le jeune garçon aux yeux verts s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Ron, le garçon roux était très sympathique et faisait tout le temps des blagues, il mangeait comme quatre et salissait tout le temps son uniforme et cela faisait beaucoup rire l'orphelin. Harry avait amené plusieurs fois la discussion sur Draco Malfoy pour savoir ce qu'en pensait son ami sur le Serpentard mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier. Ron lui avait raconté une vielle querelle entre son père et le père du jeune Serpentard et le problème n'avait jamais pu être réglé. Alors Ron n'avait pas confiance au fils qui semblait imbue de lui-même et méchant envers les autres élèves. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui rappeler que les enfants ne ressemblaient par forcement à leurs parents. Ron avait alors prit le temps réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche et avait finalement déclaré qu'il pourrait laissé une chance à Malfoy si celui-ci ne montrait pas un comportement horrible. Harry avait souri peut-être qu'il pourrait faire se rencontrer son ami Gryffondor et Serpentard sans animosité entre eux.

Harry avait fait une autre rencontre surprenante dans sa classe, en cours de Sortilèges avec le Professeur Flitwick, sa camarade de table se trouva être Hermione Granger, une sorcière qui n'avait pas de parents sorciers. Il avait vu qu'elle était très intelligente et savait presque toute les réponses aux questions posé par le professeur. Il avait bien remarqué que c'était une fille très sérieuse qui n'aimait pas être dérangé mais elle avait quand même pris le temps de l'aider pour réalisé un mouvement pour un sort alors Harry se dit qu'ils pourraient devenir amis si ils se voyaient en dehors des classes. Il avait réussi à entraider Ron une fois à la bibliothèque pour étudier avec Hermione et le courant était bien passé entre eux. Harry était vraiment content de cette année scolaire. Découvrir qu'il est un sorcier comme ses parents, aller dans une nouvelle école loin de sa famille qui le détestait et se faire des nouveaux amis tout en essayant de résoudre un mystère était vraiment très plaisant et Harry se sentait enfin un peu heureux dans sa vie. Sur cette belle pensée, le jeune garçon s'endormi pour une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'attaquer le lendemain.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco est confus depuis quelques jours, en fait depuis jeudi soir il était un peu perdu. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, l'intrigante jeune fille ne faisait que revenir dans ses pensées et cette puissance magique l'attirait au plus haut point. Depuis jeudi, aucun professeur n'avait parlé de la fille inconsciente, même son parrain Severus Snape ne lui en avait parlé quand il était aller le visité samedi après-midi pour prendre le thé. Draco n'avait pas posé de question sur la jeune fille mais habituellement ils se parlaient de tout alors il ne comprenait pas trop le comportement secret de son parrain par rapport à ça.

Et il y avait aussi cette étrange relation entre Harry Potter et lui, les deux garçons essayaient de résoudre ce mystère et dans cette curieuse aventure ils avaient commencé à bien s'entendre. Et jamais le Serpentard avait pensé à bien s'entendre un jour avec un Gryffondor, son père lui avait tellement farci le crâne d'idées cliché et peu ouvertes d'esprits qu'il faisait tout ce que son père disait sans même réfléchir. Mais son parrain avait bien rectifié le nouveau comportement de son filleul, égoïste, imbue de lui-même et aux pensées fascistes et rétrograde, il l'avait sermonné de longues heures sur le fait de ne juger personne selon sa maison ou ses origines (les Nés-Moldus, les Sang-Mélés, les Sang-Purs et même les Moldus) il lui avait appris à ne pas se fier aux racontars des autres et l'avait forcé à toujours se faire sa propre opinion sur les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Son parrain l'avait malgré tout demandé de faire en sorte que les autres croient être une copie parfaite de son père car dans l'école Lucius Malfoy savait tout. Cela avait pris du temps à Draco, surtout que parfois les idées et comportement de son paternel resurgissait de temps en temps à travers Draco et pouvait parfois ruinée une conversation ou une rencontre. Draco repensa à la première rencontre entre Harry et lui, se jour il avait eu peur de faire mauvaise impression et avait donc sorti le rôle de fils à papa plein de mépris et cela avait bien ruiné la rencontre, et cela avait continué dans une relation de haine jusqu'à ce fameux jeudi soir de septembre. Et Draco était content de se retournement de situation il n'avait pas voulu avoir un ennemi aussi tôt dans sa vie, déjà que rien qu'avec son nom de famille il savait qu'il s'en ferait plein sans même le cherché alors il ne voulait pas que cela arrive trop tôt.

Draco était allongé dans son lit et fixait le plafond, les évènements récents tournait en boucle dans sa tête cherchant une explication logique à tout cela. Ce dimanche soir ils avaient convenu avec Harry ne pas aller à l'infirmerie, après tout cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avait plus de nouvelles alors ils avait décidé que ce soir il pourrait restait dans leurs dortoirs pour resté avec leurs amis respectifs qui n'avait pour l'instant heureusement pas remarqué que Draco et Harry se voyaient. Draco se dit qu'il avait vraiment hâte d'en savoir plus et qu'enfin il y avait un peu d'action dans sa vie, il s'endormit paisiblement sur cette pensée.

§§§§§§§§§§§

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous


	11. Chapitre 11 : Potions

Bonjour ! C'est l'heure de lire ! Voici le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute, je fais de mon mieux.

Merci pour les reviews, j'ai hâte que vous dites ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 11 : Potions

Aléna se réveilla doucement en ce lundi matin, la veille après s'être fait ausculté par la gentille infirmière qui lui avait fait comprendre par des gestes qu'elle n'était plus malade mais qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose, elle s'était endormit très vite après le départ de la dame, la fatigue la rattrapant. Le soleil brillait à travers les hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille s'assit confortablement dans le lit, il était bien meilleur que celui de l'orphelinat, en fait tout semblait meilleur que l'orphelinat St Maxime, la literie, les gens (même si elle n'avait parlé qu'au professeur de potions et vu que deux autres adultes), il faisait bon dans l'infirmerie, l'humidité ne la faisait pas frissonner comme dans sa chambre ou la cave. Au final même si les circonstances de son arrivée ici sont flou, qu'elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, elle apprit qu'elle pouvait faire de la magie et qu'il y avait même une école pour ça ! Elle était loin de l'orphelinat et ne voulait pas y retourner, maintenant la magie fait parti d'elle et de son quotidien alors elle voulait resté pour apprendre. Personne n'allait lui manqué en France, elle c'était définitivement éloigné de tout ces bourreaux, les surveillants horrible, la directrice Durasse infecte, le collège avec ses agresseurs qui faisait qu'elle n'était jamais à l'aise ou ne se sentait jamais en sécurité. Elle avait juste un petit pincement de coeur en repensant à Tom, le gentil gendarme, elle aurait aimé le voir une dernière fois.

Plus elle réfléchissait, et plus elle se disait que ce qui s'était passé le soir de son anniversaire était une bonne chose, son monde a été complètement chamboulé et elle n'avait plus aucun repère et ne savait pas trop qu'elle attitude adopté mais elle voulait prendre ses évènements mystérieux comme un nouveau départ. Elle pourrait enfin peut-être être qui elle veux. Aléna fit un petit sourire, enfin elle allait pouvoir vivre une vie qu'elle voulait.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus se dépêchait de parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard avant que les premiers cours du matin commence. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et surprenait les élèves habitués à son air sombre et sa démarche conquérante, là il semblait juste pressé par le temps et ne se souciait guère des regards qu'ils recevait. Il atteint enfin la porte de l'infirmerie, avant d'en ouvrir la porte, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et se préparé à affronter le regard de l'enfant qui lui semblait si familier et pourtant si douloureux à soutenir. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie doucement, Aléna dormait toujours dans le lit de l'infirmerie, endormit paisiblement elle faisait encore plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était, elle semblait encore plus fragile et cette image qu'elle donnait fit brusquement remonté un sentiment farouche de protection envers elle à Severus. Il resta décontenancé une seconde avant de se dirigé vers le bureau de Poppy, celle-ci était entrain de préparé un plateau contenant différents plats pour le petit-déjeuner ainsi que quelques potions que la petite orpheline devra surement ingéré.

« - Bonjour Poppy, fit Severus avec une pointe de gentillesse dans la voix, les deux adultes était de bons amis, surtout après d'horribles évènements qu'aucuns des deux ne voudraient se rappeler.

\- Bonjour Severus, bien dormi ? Aléna dors encore ? Je vais bientôt aller la réveillé, vas-tu m'accompagné ? Poppy s'affairait telle une petite fourmi, occupé à faire mille et une choses.

\- Oui merci, la petite dors encore, je venait justement apporter une potion pour elle. Allons la réveillé.

\- D'accord, je dois lui en faire boire aussi de toute façon, une pour comblé ses carences nutritionnelles et une autre pour avoir de l'énergie, je vais lui donner aussi une potion pour que ses séquelles physiques se guérissent mieux et que les cicatrices s'atténues. Severus, il faudra aller doucement avec elle, elle doit être perturbé par tout ce qui lui arrive.

\- Bien sur Poppy, je ferai ce que je peux ne t'inquiète pas. »

Severus était déterminé à savoir ce qu'Aléna avait vécu. Il ne pourrait peut être jamais résoudre le mystère de son arrivé mais puisque maintenant elle est là autant en savoir plus et surtout si elle allait repartir ou non dans son orphelinat. En plus il avait travaillé toute la nuit pour trouver une potion de traduction, heureusement qu'il en avait déjà entendu parler et qu'il avait facilement trouver la recette. Il avait dû faire quelques fond de bocaux pour avoir tous les ingrédients nécessaire et il devra aller refaire une parti de son stock car la potion ne fait effet qu'une semaine, il a pu en fabriquer pour au moins deux mois. Severus ouvrit la porte du bureau de l'infirmière et les deux adultes découvrir qu'Aléna avait dû se réveillé entre temps puisque qu'elle est assise dans le lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Ils s'approchèrent tout les deux d'elle, elle leurs sourit gentiment, attendant ce qu'ils voulaient.

Severus intervenu :

« - Bonjour ma chère, t'es-tu bien reposé ? Le professeur de potion avait pris un ton cordial, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer comme la veille.

\- Bien merci. Aléna baissa la tête car elle se sentit rougir, c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait si elle avait bien dormir et ne sait pas trop comment se comporter alors une certaine timidité c'était emparé d'elle.

\- Poppy a apporté ton petit-déjeuner, mais avant il faut que tu prennes des potions pour aller mieux. Severus lui tendit 4 petites fioles, chacune d'une couleur différentes.

\- Pourquoi en ai-je besoin? m'a fait comprendre que j'allais bien. Aléna était curieuse, l'infirmière lui avait expliqué tant bien que mal la veille que tout allait bien, elle était aussi méfiante, après tout cela fait moins d'une journée qu'elle connaissait ces adultes, elle n'avait pas encore confiance. Severus s'en était douté, la petite est méfiante, en même temps il comprenait car qui ne serait pas méfiant après s'être réveillé dans un endroit inconnu sans connaitre personne dans un pays étranger et en plus où on lui explique que la magie existe de même que toute une société sorcière? La suspicion est forcément de mise.

\- Poppy estime que tu n'es plus malade mais tu n'est pas au meilleur de ta forme pour autant, alors il faut que tu prennes un Philtre Revigorant pour que ton organisme récupère de tes douleurs et de tes carences alimentaire, c'est la potion qui est bleu pâle. Prend là et je t'expliquerai les autres. »

Severus espérait qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour comprendre qu'il ne lui ferai pas de mal, surtout avec des potions. Aléna observa attentivement l'adulte aux cheveux aussi noir qu'elle, il semble lui dire la vérité et son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et puis après tout n'est il pas un professeur de potion ? Aléna acquiesçât et pris la fiole avec un liquide épais et bleu pâle, elle l'avala d'une traite, elle faillit s'étouffé au gout infâme de cette dernière.

« - Mais ça a un gout horrible ! Aléna gémit de dégout.

\- Oui, les potions sont généralement mauvaise au gout mais très efficace. Il faut que tu prennes également la Potion Fortifiante qui va te permettre de te redonner des forces, c'est celle qui est de couleur verte. Severus était satisfait qu'Aléna fasse ce qu'il lui demandait, ce sera plus facile de discuter si elle lui faisait confiance. Aléna prit la potion et bu aussi vite qu'elle pu pour essayer de ne pas sentir l'affreux gout de chaussettes sales dans sa bouche.

\- Bien, maintenant tu prend celle qui est grise, c'est une Potion Asclépiade Tubéreuse, elle favorise la cicatrisation sans marque. Severus se tendit un peu, appréhendant la réaction de la jeune sorcière. »

Aléna eut un moment de surprise, de déception avec une pointe de colère. Alors ils savaient déjà tous qu'elle avait été battu, les marques dans son dos ne peuvent que dire qu'elles proviennes d'un fouet, l'orpheline ne peut le nié. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle ne veux surtout pas faire pitié, alors qu'ils le sachent sans qu'elle n'est eu son mot à dire la mettait en colère. Mais en même temps on lui proposait d'atténué ces affreuses marques, alors ils avaient assez d'estime envers elle pour lui donner accès à des médicaments. Elle se décida alors et elle prit le flacon qui attendait patiemment d'être pris et le bu rapidement, sans un mot, Aléna attendit l'explication de la prochaine et dernière potion. Severus souffla discrètement de soulagement en voyant Aléna prendre la potion, les émotions de la petite était clairement visible sur son visage fin et il n'avait envie qu'elle se ferme et ne parle plus comme certain enfant battu le ferai. Au lieu de cela, elle avait relevé la tête et avait décidé de ne pas insister sur ce point et qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être abordé puisque qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

« - Bien, la dernière potion est une Potion ParleKomToi, elle te permettra de parler anglais, comme cela je ne serai plus le seul a pouvoir discuté avec toi. Et le Directeur Albus Dumbledore pourra s'entretenir avec toi. Severus lui tendit la dernière potion de couleur violette, elle semblait bougé dans la petite fiole, comme une sorte de brume.

\- C'est super ! Merci beaucoup. Aléna était agréablement surprise, une potion capable de faire traducteur ! Mais c'est une idée géniale ça ! Elle avait hâte de pouvoir discuter avec l'infirmière pour la remercier de ses bons soins et parler avec le directeur pour voir si elle pouvait resté quelques temps. Elle prit alors la potion et pendant quelques secondes, la potion lui donna un léger tournis mais ensuite tout redevient comme avant.

\- Monsieur, êtes vous certain qu'elle fonctionne je n'en ai pas l'impression. Elle parlait en français et rien en lui indiquait que la potion avait fonctionner. Severus fit un léger sourire hautain, bien sûr que la potion fonctionnait, c'est juste qu'Aléna ne voyait pas la différence, pour elle, elle parlait français mais pour les autres elle parlait anglais, et lorsque quelqu'un lui parlerai elle entendra du français même si c'est de l'anglais.

\- Si Aléna elle fonctionne, pour vous, vous n'entendrez que du français et vous parlerez que français mais vos interlocuteur n'entendrons que de l'anglais. Aléna hocha la tête de compréhension. Les potions était vraiment magique se dit elle.

\- Oh ma petite je suis si contente de pouvoir enfin te parler ! As-tu faim ? Voilà un bon petit-déjeuner ! Poppy était extatique, enfin elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de sa patiente correctement, la communication dans le domaine médicale est primordiale et la barrière de la langue était un frein aux soins de mais à présent elle pourrait mieux l'aider.

\- Oui merci madame pour tout ce que vous avez fait, et merci monsieur Snape pour votre potion. Aléna était contente de pouvoir parler avec l'infirmière elle était très gentille et malgré son air froid et parfois hautain était sympathique également.

déposa le plateau chargé de nourriture sur une tablette roulante et l'apporta jusqu'au lit, sur le plateau il y a tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bon petit-déjeuner anglais, un thé chaud fumant, des toast grillés, des saucisses, du bacon et des oeufs, il avait aussi des haricots, des tomates et même des pommes de terres. Aléna ouvrit ses yeux de stupeur, jamais elle ne pourrait manger tous ça ! Il y en avait bien trop pour son petit estomac, elle, habitué au lait chaud et une tartine de pain avec du beurre ou de la confiture ne pourrait pas avaler la moitié de l'assiette.

« - Merci c'est très gentil madame mais je ne pense pas pouvoir manger tout ça. Elle avait un peu honte de dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout manger.

\- Et bien manges tout ce que tu peux, vu ta corpulence tu ne dois pas manger beaucoup alors on va y aller petit à petit d'accord ? Tu es en dessous du poids minimal pour ton âge alors il faudra te remplumer mais si tu manges trop d'un coup cela risques de causer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Poppy est compréhensive, elle savait que la petite ne pourrait pas tout manger mais elle mettrait tout en oeuvre pour qu'Aléna atteigne un poids décent.

\- D'accord. Aléna était soulagé de ne pas se faire réprimander, ici au moins ils n'avaient pas l'air de punir les enfants. Toute contente, elle commença à picorer son assiette, après tout c'est son premier petit-déjeuner anglais ! »

Severus surveillait de loin l'orpheline, ils s'étaient éloignés Poppy et lui pour discuter des démarches à suivre, ils étaient d'accord sur le fait d'apporter petit à petit plus de nourriture à Aléna pour qu'elle ne soit plus en sous poids, ils devait aussi veiller à ce qu'elle est tout les nutriments nécessaire par jour et vérifier que ces cicatrices s'estompent peu à peu. C'était vraiment étrange, le Maître des Potions était curieux, Aléna lui semblait familière comme si il l'avait déjà rencontrer mais ce n'était pas le cas, et cette ressemblance au niveau des yeux le perturbait un peu plus à chaque fois. Il devra faire des recherches mais avant il allait prévenir Albus qu'Aléna est en état pour discuter des démarches à suivre. Il fit un bref signe de tête à l'infirmière et dit un bonne journée à Aléna avant de partir en direction du bureau directorial.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se réveilla le premier dans son dortoir, il entendait Ron gigoter dans son lit, espérant se cacher de la lumière du soleil qui commençait à inonder la pièce. Le Gryffondor mis ses lunettes rondes et dirigea dans la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, le jeune garçon sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il arriva dans la salle commune toujours aussi chaleureuse. Hermione était déjà debout, elle et ses cheveux quelque peu ébouriffés étaient installés sur une table, elle est entrain de lire un livre scolaire.

« - Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? Harry commençait à bien l'apprécier, il voulait mieux la connaître sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps maintenant mais il se promit intérieurement de rester plus longtemps avec elle ainsi que Ron.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Oui merci et toi ? Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin ! Hermione était agréablement surprise de le voir.

\- Oui, je voulais aller explorer un peu le château avant de déjeuner. Je vais te laisser à ta lecture. A plus tard ! »

Harry n'aimait pas trop mentir à ses amis alors il avait vite pris la tangente. Il entendit : « D'accord à tout à l'heure! » de la part d'Hermione, avant que le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referme derrière lui. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre l'infirmerie, il n'y avait que quelques élèves dans les couloirs silencieux. Un peu avant d'atteindre sa destination, il croisa le Professeur Snape au détour d'un embranchement, il semblait pressé et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il prenait le même chemin qu'Harry alors le jeune garçon ralentit, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, il était sombre et ne souriait jamais. En cours il était très stricte mais étrangement, lorsque Harry se trompait il prenait le temps de lui expliquer son erreur et comment la rectifier, certes en utilisant un ton cinglant qui faisait peur mais Harry perdait tout de même moins de points que les autres Gryffondors.

Et puis il y avait sa voix. Harry reconnaissait cette voix si particulière, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi la voix de son sévère professeur de Potion ressemblait tant à celle de son gardien. Oui, Harry a un gardien depuis qu'il est tout petit. Au début pour lui ce n'était que des rêves sans importance mais au fil des années et du quotidien de plus en plus terrible d'Harry, les rêves revenaient plus souvent et le rassurait beaucoup. Il rêvait toujours de la même chose. Il était allongé dans un lit confortable, il se sentait bien et à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le lit et lui dans une douce pénombre, il n'avait jamais peur, et une voix s'élevait dans le silence, à la fois forte et douce, elle résonnait un peu et le rassurait. Elle lui disait que ça allait et que ce n'était pas grave s'il il était puni et que ces bêtises n'en étaient pas. Elle lui disait qu'il n'était pas un monstre comme le prétendait son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Ces rêves l'avait beaucoup aider, et le fait que la voix de son gardien ressemble parfaitement à celle de son professeur le perturbait un peu, il ne lui avait rien dit mais espérait qu'il y est une explication logique (voir même magique) à tout ça.

Il atteignit la porte de l'infirmerie, Draco ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et ils pourront ensemble écouter à la porte si la jeune fille c'était réveillé.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco courrait dans les couloirs de en ce lundi matin, il allait être en retard au rendez-vous matinal avec Harry. Il espérait vraiment cette fois-ci obtenir des informations sur la fille endormit qui semblait si puissante, il voulait en savoir plus et si elle allait resté à l'école. Il s'était réveillé un peu plus tard que prévue, il avait discuté jusque tard dans la nuit avec son colocataire de chambrée, Blaise Zabini. Ils s'étaient rencontrer dans le train à la rentrée, et malgré des débuts difficiles dû à leurs caractère assez forts, ils se heurtaient souvent l'un et l'autre. Mais après diverses discussions et cours partagés l'un à côté de l'autre, une amitié commençait doucement à ce former. Et le fait qu'ils partagent la même chambre aidait, alors la nuit dernière chacun s'étaient confié un peu sûr leurs vie. Draco était content de ce faire un véritable ami, les élèves avec qui ils devait discuté n'était que des contacts stratégique pour le futur, par exemple avec Pansy Parkinson qui ne faisait que le coller presque toute la journée était une famille noble réputé pour leurs facilité déconcertante à amasser de l'argent et des contrats de tous genre, beaucoup de sorciers devait quelque chose aux Parkinson, que ce soit de l'argent, une faveur, un service ou même des biens. Il y avait aussi Luke Manson, un Serpentard qui venait des Etats-Unis, sa famille a fait fortune dans l'immobilier alors Draco devait s'assurer une porte d'entré sur le nouveau continent si les Malfoy voulaient étendre leurs influence. Blaise Zabini était une agréable surprise pour le jeune Serpentard, peut être ne serait-il pas seul pendant sa scolarité entouré de sangsues à la recherche de gloire et d'argent auprès de lui (ou plutôt de son père).

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir et vit Harry qui l'attendait, ils hochèrent la tête l'un et l'autre en signe de bonjour, Draco s'approcha de la porte avec Harry, Draco ouvrit de quelques centimètres la lourde porte sans faire de bruit. Et c'est avec stupeur qu'ils virent que la jeune fille était assise sur le lit et discutait avec leur Professeur de Potion dans une autre langue.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voilà ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Profiter bien de l'été!

Une petite review?

Bisous


	12. Chapitre 12 : Professeur McGonagall

Bonjour ! Avant de vous laissez lire le chapitre 12 je voulais vous informer que je publierai toutes les 2 semaines voire 3 selon mes disponibilités. C'est les vacances et je n'ai plus vraiment de chapitre d'avance alors il faut que je prenne du temps pour écrire un peu, ce que je n'ai pas eu en ce moment. Mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long et du coup je mets plus de temps à les écrire. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais ralentir un peu tout ça (j'ai aussi d'autres projets à peine commencer du coup faire tout en même temps c'est galère).

Mais sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco était choqué, il voyait à travers l'embrasure de la lourde porte, une fille frêle mais tout de même très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux lisses et aussi sombres que la nuit, son visage fin aux traits dessinés telle une statue de l'Antiquité et des yeux bleus à couper le souffle, d'ici il voyait qu'ils étaient d'un bleu très peu commun, ils étaient bleus foncés, tel le fond marin des océans. Il l'observait discuté en français de ce qu'il avait compris, il ne connaissait que quelques mots appris justement par son parrain qui est bilingue. Il ne comprenait pas trop mais apparemment ils parlaient de potions. Harry se retourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur, Draco haussa les épaules, ils en discuteraient plus tard. Ils voyaient aussi Poppy à côté d'eux, semblant attendre quelque chose. Les deux garçons virent la jeune fille si puissante prendre diverses potions, Draco avait reconnu le philtre Revigorant et la potion Fortifiante mais pas les deux autres.

La fille, toujours inconnue aux yeux des jeunes élèves, prit la dernière potion. Harry et Draco eurent le même sentiment de protection envers elle quand ils la virent légèrement confuse. Aucuns des deux ne remarqua qu'ils avaient voulu rejoindre l'inconnue pour essayer de l'aider, Draco s'était contenu de ne pas se ruer dans l'infirmerie et Harry se retint de justesse de courir également au chevet de la jeune fille, seul la présence des professeurs l'en dissuada. Et pour la première fois ils entendirent une petite voix douce s'élever dans l'air en anglais :

« - Monsieur, êtes vous certain qu'elle fonctionne je n'en ai pas l'impression. Elle avait froncé ses sourcils, doutant de la réussite de la potion. Draco et Harry comprirent que la fille mystérieuse avait prit une potion ParleKomToi car ils comprenaient ce que la jeune fille disait.

\- Si Aléna elle fonctionne, pour vous, vous n'entendrez que du français et vous parlerez que français mais vos interlocuteurs n'entendrons que de l'anglais. »

Le professeur de potion arborait un petit sourire narquois. Aléna hocha la tête de compréhension. Harry et Draco se regardèrent, alors elle s'appelait Aléna et elle était française, et d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendus, elle avait été battu probablement toute sa vie et avait une énorme puissance magique. Voilà à peu près tout ce qu'ils savaient d'elle, ils voulaient en savoir plus tous les deux, ils étaient curieux, il y a tellement de mystère autour d'elle qu'il était difficile pour les deux jeunes de ne pas être intrigués par Aléna. »

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard écoutèrent la discussion jusqu'à que le professeur Snape commence à se retirer. Les deux jeunes gens allèrent vite se cacher derrière une armure les cachant aisément tout les deux. Severus s'arrêta une seconde devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie, il avait crut voir quelque chose du coin de l'oeil, mais il était pressé il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiété pour un rien, il repartit vite en direction du bureau du Directeur, les cours allaient bientôt commencer et si il ne se dépêchait pas il allait être en retard à son premier cours de la journée et ça il en ai absolument hors de question.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Minerva McGonagall se pressait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le petit-déjeuner venait de se terminer et elle allait d'un pas décider jusqu'au bureau de son directeur, elle s'inquiétait pour la petite de l'infirmerie, Severus et Albus avait convoqué les professeurs la veille tard le soir et avait raconter le réveil de la jeune fille au nom d'Aléna. Ils avaient discuté entre eux deux heures durant sur ce qu'il fallait faire pour la jeune orpheline. Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord, qu'il fallait régler se problème de la barrière de la langue, Severus étant le seul à parler couramment français, il avait proposé de lui faire boire une potion traductrice. Ensuite, ils avaient décidés que si la jeune fille le désirait, elle pourrait resté à Poudlard pour étudier comme n'importe quel élève et si elle ne voulait pas rester ici, ils pourraient contacter l'Ecole de Beauxbâtons pour qu'elle y soit inscrite. Ils voulaient aussi entreprendre des recherches sur les origines d'Aléna, peut-être avait-elle des parents éloignés sorciers qui pourraient devenir ses tuteurs. Ils voulaient aussi contacter le ministère français pour en savoir plus sur l'orphelinat de la fillette, les professeurs voulaient que des Aurors mènent une enquête sur l'orphelinat. Avec un peu de chance ils obtiendront des informations sur pourquoi la jeune fille avait des marques d'abus, et peut être qu'ils réussirons à fermer l'endroit.

Après avoir donner le mot de passe à la statue dorée de l'entré et monter les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur elle frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer, Albus n'était pas seul, Severus se trouvait également dans le bureau. Il était entrain de raconter comment allait Aléna car il était allé la voir pour lui donner la potion. Il fut convenu que la directrice des Gryffondors aille cherché la petite et l'amène à Albus avant que les cours ne commence. Celle-ci se dépêcha alors de rejoindre l'infirmerie, les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Une fois le professeur Snape parti au coin d'un couloir, Draco et Harry sortirent de leurs cachette et se regardèrent, ça y est, il en savaient enfin un peu plus sur la mystérieuse jeune fille. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, les deux étaient très contents, ils pourraient peut être aller la voir et discutés. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils voulaient vraiment resté avec elle et leurs instincts protecteurs surgissaient toujours lorsqu'ils étaient près d'elle. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils devaient la protéger, comme une sorte d'obligation. Un peu trop tard ils se rendirent compte que le petit-déjeuner allait bientôt finir alors ils décidèrent d'aller dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Ils oublièrent de se séparer avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, alors un silence de plomb apparut lorsque les

« deux ennemis de Poudlard » entrèrent ensemble. Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, ils se regardèrent, Harry haussa alors les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant qu'il appréciait le Serpentard, il lui fit un léger sourire avant de rejoindre sa table à côté de Ron qui le regardait les ronds. Draco avait simplement fit un petit hochement de tête, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière alors autant assumer tout de suite et contrôler la situation plutôt que de la laisser partir en vrille. Il s'assit au coté de Blaise et Pansy vint directement s'approcher de lui.

Une fois que les deux première année furent installer, un brouhaha semblable à un roulement de tonnerre s'installa dans la grande salle. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et se servit du thé et prit un morceau de pain qu'il comptait bien mangé avec de la marmelade, la cherchant du regard, elle était près de Ron.

« - Ron peux-tu me passer la marmelade s'il te plait ?

\- Mais Harry, j'ai rêvé où tu as souri à Malfoy ? A Malfoy ! Ron était sidéré, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami. Harry baissa son bras, il n'allait manifestement pas pouvoir manger sans qu'il explique un peu à Ron ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ecoutes Ron, je suis devenu ami avec Draco depuis quelques temps et j'essayait de t'en parler mais je n'arrivait pas à te l'avouer. Je t'expliquerai tout ou presque quand on sera en cours d'accord ? Harry espérait qu'il attendrai encore un peu, il ne savait pas encore si il devait parlé d'Aléna ou on, après tout, le directeur n'avait rien dit à son sujet alors était-ce un secret qu'il fallait garder ? Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

\- Je…et bien d'accord mais je veux tout savoir ok? Ron semblait envisager la possibilité de le harceler jusqu'à tout savoir mais il décida finalement de faire confiance à son ami pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il devienne subitement ami avec son ennemi presque naturel. Harry souffla de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir manger un peu tranquille.

\- Donc tu veux bien me passer la marmelade s'il te plait ? Il avait faim quand même.

\- Oui bien sûr pardon. Ron avait complètement zappé la marmelade, il lui donna de bonne grâce.

\- Et moi aussi je pourrait être au courant de ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione qui avait écouté la conversation puisqu'elle était juste en face d'eux, était très curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre le jour de la rentrée et aujourd'hui pour que les deux garçons de maisons différentes puisse être amis. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'amitié entre les différentes maisons, et spécialement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

\- Bien sûr Hermione. Harry lui sourit, il avait confiance en la jeune fille, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, à Ron aussi d'ailleurs. »

Lorsque Draco c'était assis, Blaise l'avait regardé bizarrement, il devait se demandait ce que son ami était entrain de faire. Draco lui sortit un regard « je peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, alors patientes », le Serpentard avait compris et s'était contenté de manger silencieusement, surement entrain de cherché une explication logique au comportement des plus incompréhensible de son ami. Pansy par contre n'avait cessé de le harceler et puisque que Draco devait bien se comporter avec elle pour la diplomatie de sa famille, il était pris entre deux feux. Il avait essayer de lui expliquer gentiment que cela ne l'a regardait en rien mais elle insistai tellement que son masque c'était un peu fissurer, il avait alors parler d'une voix glacial :

« - Si tu me demandes encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé, tu vas passé un très mauvais quart d'heure alors je te conseilles d'arrêter de me harceler ou je pourrais bien couper court à toutes tes tentatives d'alliances. »

Draco, se mordit la langue presque immédiatement après, son père lui avait dit qu'il devait rester cordial avec les Parkinson mais là il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la remettre à sa place. Oh et puis après il avait bien le droit de se défendre, il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça, il verrait bien les conséquences plus tard avec son père aux vacances de Noël. Pansy s'était tus, ses yeux s'était un peu écarquillé durant la tirade du garçon aux yeux anthracite, ils s'étaient assombris à cause de la colère, elle le regarda alors suspicieusement et se détourna de lui. Pansy était très têtue, elle battait en retraite maintenant mais reviendrait à la charge plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle y était allée trop fort. Tans pis, elle aurait quand même ce qu'elle cherche en fin de compte. Quand il vit que Pansy s'était détourné de lui, il faillit soupirer de soulagement, il faudrait qu'il demande conseil à son parrain pour que cette pimbêche arrête de le coller sans qu'il y ai d'incident diplomatique entre leurs familles respective. Il mangea tranquillement son petit-déjeuner et resta avec Blaise, qui lui ne lui demanda rien puisqu'il savait qu'il aurait toutes les explications plus tard.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Aléna venait de finir de déjeuner, elle avait seulement picorer son plat, peu habituer à beaucoup de nourriture. était revenu pour reprendre le plateau et vérifier que tout allait bien, elle lui expliqua que son état général allait mais qu'elle avait besoin de quelques potions à prendre tous les matins pour combler ses carences et aider le corps de la jeune fille à prendre assez de poids pour être dans la bonne courbe de croissance. L'infirmière lui montra la pierre qu'on avait retrouvé sur elle, un simple caillou selon l'infirmière mais lorsqu'Aléna le prit en main il brilla légèrement avant de redevenir inerte. Toutes les deux était surprise, l'une car elle comprit que ce caillou était relier à Aléna d'une façon ou d'une autre, et l'autre car malgré qu'on lui ai expliquer que la magie existait, et qu'elle ai bu des potions elle avait encore eu un doute sur le fait qu'elle appartenait à ce monde mais cet évènement acheva de la convaincre qu'elle était bien une sorcière. Poppy lui expliqua alors que la pierre devait être liée à elle et qu'il fallait trouvé à quoi pouvait-elle servir. Aléna était en pleine réflexion sur cette pierre lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une grande dame portant une robe vert émeraude, des lunettes carré et un chapeaux pointu. Elle s'approcha de l'orpheline et esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Bonjour Aléna, je me présente, je suis le Professeur Mcgonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose dans cette école de magie. Je t'ai vu lorsque tu était inconsciente et je suis ravi de te voir sur pied. La dame était poli tout en ayant un visage sévère.

\- Bonjour Madame, je vois que vous savez déjà tout, je n'ai pas besoin de me présenté. Aléna ne savait pas encore si elle l'appréciait, elle était mitigé face à la professeur.

\- Bien, puisque les présentations sont faites je suis chargé de t'amener dans le bureau du directeur pour discuter des modalités de ton séjour ici. Minerva était un peu curieuse, lorsque la petite était inconsciente elle n'avait rien remarqué d'extraordinaire chez elle mise à part sa magie très puissante au point de réveillé tout le personnel enseignant, mais maintenant qu'elle était réveillé, son visage et son comportement lui semblait familier sans qu'elle en trouve la raison. Aléna déglutit difficilement, alors ça y est, elle allait devoir partir et retourné chez elle. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde mais il devait être mille fois mieux que son horrible orphelinat, elle devait trouver un moyen de rester, coûte que coûte.

\- D'accord je vous suis. Aléna se leva du lit, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en chemise d'hôpital.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait peut être vous changer avant, je vais vous donner un uniforme neutre pour traverser le château. »

Juste après, la professeur de Métamorphose sorti sa baguette et transforma un des draps du lit en uniforme. Aléna était surprise au plus au point, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un usait de magie en sa présence avec une baguette et elle avait trouvé ça très impressionnant. La professeur tira le rideau pour lui donner l'intimité nécéssaire pour se changer tranquillement. Aléna portait une jupe noire plissé, une chemise blanche avec par dessus une cape noir toute simple, elle portait des hautes chaussettes blanches ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures noir verni, elle ressemblait à des Repetto selon la jeune fille. Elle s'était rapidement fait une tresse française, ses long cheveux sombre retombaient sur son épaule. Aléna se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à une élève riche dans une école de bourgeois. Lorsqu'elle fut prête elle sorti de derrière le rideau et rejoignit la professeur à la mine sévère avec ses lunettes carré, elle était entrain de discuter avec Mme. Pomfresh.

« - Je suis prête, on peut y aller. Aléna était déjà triste de repartir en France, elle devait convaincre le directeur qu'elle pourrait resté ici, elle avait un peu d'argent sur son livret jeune, elle pourrait peu-être négocier.

\- Bien, allons-y alors. Poppy je vous revoit à midi pour le déjeuner. »

Minerva dit un signe de tête envers l'infirmière qui le lui rendit et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Aléna la suivit de près après avoir fait un léger sourire à l'infirmière. Pendant de longue minutes, elles marchèrent en silence. La jeune était subjuguée par la grandeur de ce château, elle n'en avait pas vu l'extérieur mais cela devait être très impressionnant. Les couloirs était longs et larges, fait de pierres, d'armures et elle vit même des tableaux qui bougeaient ! Ils bougeaient tout seul bon sang ! Elle était ravi de découvrir ce lieux vraiment magique. Le duo rencontrèrent quelques élèves qui ne firent pas vraiment attention, trop occupé à courir chercher un quelconque livre ou discuter entre eux. Aléna était reconnaissante que personne ne la remarque, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, elle se sentait un peu trop exposé aux regard de tous. Les deux montèrent des escaliers qui après qu'elles soient arriver en haut se déplacèrent pour aller s'arrêté dans un autre couloir. Aléna compris alors que les escaliers bougeait comme bon lui semblait, elle devrait faire attention se dit-elle la prochaine fois qu'elle en prendrait. Après un moment, la professeur s'arrêta et regarda curieusement derrière elle, Aléna s'arrêta aussi, elle avait faillit lui rentrer dedans. Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« - Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous utilisez un sortilège de Désillusion ? Vous êtes en sécurité ici, il n'y aucune raison de vous inquiété. La professeur n'en montrait rien mais elle était impressionné par cette fille, ce sortilège n'est appris par ces élèves quand 7ème année par le Professeur Flitwick. Aléna vient d'apprendre sa condition de sorcière et déjà elle montrait beaucoup de potentiel et de puissance.

\- Madame je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce qu'un sortilèges de Désillusion ? Aléna ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ? Vous êtes camouflé par un sort, je ne peut voir que quelques contours de votre corps, le reste est fondu dans le décor, je ne peux pas vous voir Aléna. Vous pouvez le retirer ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas comment je fais ça alors pour l'enlever… Aléna se surprenait elle même, alors elle pouvait faire de la magie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Mais comment c'est possible ? En plus elle n'a même pas de baguettes ! Mais pourquoi elle n'est tout simplement pas comme tout le monde bon sang !

\- Ce n'est pas grave je vais vous l'enlever. »

Minerva compatit, la jeune faisait de la magie accidentelle, elle avait dû se sentir trop exposé pour se montrer alors inconsciemment elle s'était caché. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa magie et ses émotions pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. La magie accidentelle peut être dangereuse si elle n'est pas détecter à temps et si la personne ne s'en préoccupe pas. Après avoir jeté le contre sort approprié, Aléna redevient visible, elle sentit la différence, comme si un poids était enlevé de ses épaules. Elles repartirent ensuite en direction de leurs destination. A peine deux minutes plus tard, Aléna se tenait devant une grande statue en pierre ressemblant à une gargouille. La professeur chuchota un mot que l'orpheline n'entendit pas à la gargouille. Celle-ci commença à tourner sur elle-même et laissa un espace où on pouvait voir un début d'escaliers. Aléna se dit que tout était vraiment magique ici et se fit la réflexion de ne rien toucher car qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. La professeur l'avait laissé au pied de l'escalier, elle lui avait simplement dit de monter et de rejoindre le directeur, elle était vite reparti, elle semblait pressé.

L'appréhension montait dans le coeur d'Aléna, elle monta la première marche et avant même qu'elle puisse continué l'ascension, l'escalier se mit à monter tout seul, 30 secondes plus tard Aléna se tenait devant une porte un bois sombre entrouverte. L'orpheline hésita quelques secondes avant de toquer à la porte. Elle entendit un joyeux « Entré ! », la jeune fille ouvra grand la porte au bois clair et fit quelques pas en avant.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voilà ! Dites mois si vous avez aimez ! Je posterai le chapitre prochain dans 2 semaines normalement. Passez une bonne journée !

Bisous


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le bureau du Directeur

Bonjour bonjour ! Me voilà pour le chapitre 13 qui promet d'être riche en rebondissement ! Et grande nouvelle, nous avons dépassé les 1000 VEWS! Voilà, je suis très contente et j'adore mes vacances donc je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

Ah oui, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris je crois, à peu près 3400 mots, tous mes chapitres suivants feront à peu près cette taille, ni trop court, ni trop long pour moi à écrire.

Voilà, Bonne fin de journée !

§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 13 : Le bureau du Directeur**

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, sa mâchoire se décrocha tellement elle était émerveillé par ce qu'elle voyait. La pièce était grande et ronde, des centaines de tableaux représentant des portraits étaient accrochés au mur, de grandes étagères de bois étaient submergées par des milliers d'objets en tout genre, certains vibraient où faisaient des petits bruits. Aléna n'avait aucune idée à quoi pouvait bien servir tout ça. Le sol était en pierre sombre où des tapis épais et moelleux diminuait le bruit de pas. Dans le fond, un très grand bureau en chêne avec des pieds finissant en forme de serres, croulait sous une tonne de papiers, d'objets insolites et de plumes. Devant celui-ci, deux fauteuils confortables semblait appelé les visiteurs à s'y installé, et derrière le bureau sur une grande chaise, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une sorte de trône, siégeait l'homme qui pourrait faire basculer la vie d'Aléna. Le vieux sorcier souriait de contentement, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intelligence et de malice derrière ses lunettes. Aujourd'hui il portait une robe pourpre avec de petits éclairs qui se déplaçaient de nuages en nuages, il portait un chapeau pointu pourpre aussi. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blancs, presque argentés, et longs.

« - Bonjour Aléna, et bien entre mon enfant je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ! Le directeur allait enfin s'occupé du cas de la petite, et avec de la chance elle deviendra une nouvelle élève dans son école. Aléna rougit d'embarras, elle avait été ébloui par tant de magie, en fait depuis les couloirs elle ne cessait d'être étonnée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Alors elle s'approcha doucement d'un des fauteuils et s'y assit silencieusement. Après un petit moment de silence à regarder le sol, Aléna pris son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur le Directeur ? Albus sourit un peu plus si possible avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, ton arrivée inopiné ici, ton inconscience et la barrière de la langue ont fait que je n'ai jamais pu discuter avec toi, c'est le pourquoi de ta présence ici. Aléna hocha la tête, peut être allait-il l'a laissé resté, il semblait bienveillant, pas comme son ancien directeur.

\- Bien, je voudrais tout d'abord clarifier certaines informations pour être certain de pouvoir t'aider convenablement. Peux-tu me dire ton nom, prénom, date de naissance et d'où tu viens ? Le directeur pris une posture sérieuse et son visage se ferma légèrement, l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie mais bien à celle des questions-réponses. La jeune orpheline hocha la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Aléna Valorem, je suis née le 12 septembre1980 à Albi en France et j'était dans l'orphelinat St Maxime qui est à Sainte-Croix avant de me réveillé dans l'infirmerie. Albus nota toutes ces informations sur un parchemin à l'aide d'une plume.

\- Bien, peux-tu me raconter exactement ce qu'il s'est passé le soir du jeudi 12 septembre s'il te plait. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il a bien pu t'arrivé pour que tu finisses par atterrir dans le parc de Poudlard en pleine nuit inconsciente. Aléna entreprit alors de raconter cette fameuse soirée, la faim, le parc pour aller manger, la douleur fulgurante, la lumière chaleureuse et l'inconscience, jusqu'à se réveiller à l'infirmerie, et découvrir que la magie existe et qu'elle est une sorcière. Le directeur de Poudlard écouta attentivement le récit de l'orpheline.

\- Bien, je ferai des recherches pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, je te tiendrais au courant. Maintenant, j'aimerai te faire une proposition et tu auras tout le temps de réflexion que tu désires. Aléna hocha la tête, elle avait peur de devoir partir d'ici, mais décida de rester calme, elle présenterai ses arguments après.

\- Voilà, le soir de ton arrivée, tu n'as pas été vraiment discrète. Pour être honnête avec toi, tu dégageait tellement de magie que tout le personnel enseignant de Poudlard s'est réveillé. Tous l'avaient détectés et d'une manière ou d'une autre tu nous a attiré jusqu'à toi. Ensuite, tu continuait de rayonner, ta puissance faisait presque peur vois-tu. Habituellement, la magie d'un sorcier ne se montre pas comme ça simplement à la vue de tous, il faut une grande force magique pour faire ce que tu as fait. Tu es une puissante sorcière et puisque que tu ne savait rien de la magie jusqu'à hier tu n'as aucune formation dans ce domaine. Le directeur fit une petite pause avant de reprendre la parole avec enthousiasme qui fit presque peur a l'enfant. Que dirais-tu si tu devenais élève à Poudlard ? Si tu n'a pas envie on peux t'inscrire dans l'école française de magie l'école de Beauxbâtons mais puisque tu as atterrit ici et non là-bas mon instinct me dit que tu devrait resté ici. Alors quand dis-tu ? Aléna était sous le choc, il lui proposait vraiment de rester ici et d'étudier la magie ? Elle n'avait même pas besoin de supplier ou de faire un chantage ou quoi que se soit. Lentement, après la surprise, le visage d'Aléna s'illumina de bonheur. Albus qui commençait à s'inquiété du manque de réaction de la petite, sourit à son tour.

\- Monsieur, ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part si je pouvait rester ici ! Je ne veux pas retourner en France, rien ne me retient là-bas. Son visage s'était assombris à cette phrase mais ensuite elle regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux.

\- Monsieur le directeur, j'ai un peu d'argent de côté, je pourrais très bien rembourser une partie de ma scolarité à ma majorité à 18 ans. Je vous promet de tout faire pour être une bonne élève.

\- Aléna c'est une excellente nouvelle que tu acceptes et j'en suis sincèrement ravi ! Tu n'aura pas besoin de payé quoi que ce soit, le professeur Snape s'est porté garant de toi si tu acceptait et il a dores et déjà précisé qu'il s'occuperait de tes frais si tu était d'accord pour rester. Aléna fronça les sourcils, le professeur Snape se portait garant pour elle ? Elle pensa tout de suite qu'elle avait dû le faire pitié à un moment ou un autre, et elle ne voulait pas être à plaindre.

\- Monsieur, je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je veux juste étudier et si je peux payer mes frais plus tard alors il n'y a pas de soucis. Voyant la mine d'Aléna, Albus comprit le raisonnement de sa nouvelle élève.

\- Il n'a jamais eu pitié de toi Aléna, il s'est retrouvé en toi lorsque Poppy t'as examiner le soir de ton arrivée, il veux simplement te facilité la vie. »

Aléna baissa la tête, alors ils savaient tous ce qu'elle avait dans le dos. En repensant à ses punitions, des larmes commencèrent à couler, elle était triste et en colère de toutes ces années de servitude et de douleur. Elle ne veux surtout pas faire pitié à qui que se soit mais tous savaient déjà, elle avait peur qu'ils la regarde bizarrement, elle avait peur qu'ils ne voient que ce qu'elle a subit et non qui elle est réellement. Toutes ces émotions refoulés depuis des années refaisaient surface de manière violente. L'agression d'il y a deux semaines, remontait à la surface, les souvenirs revenaient à elle tel un ouragan. Tout ce mélangeait dans son esprit, seul la douleur restait présente partout, dans sa tête, son corps, ses souvenirs. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour essayé d'arrêter de voir ses horreurs, elle hoquetait de tristesse et de colère, mélange mortelles d'émotions, elle voulait à la fois se venger et s'enfuir encore plus loin de ses bourreaux.

Ne se rendant compte de rien, trop prises par ses démons, Aléna luisait de magie, un vent venu de nulle part tournoyait autour de l'orpheline. Des vagues de magie de plus en plus puissante s'échappait de la jeune fille, la force invisible commençait à faire tomber des étagères, des livres et des objets, certains se brisaient au sol tandis que d'autres ce mettaient à tournoyer autour d'Aléna. Les murs commencèrent à trembler tellement la puissance magique d'Aléna ébranlait la magie du château.

Dans tout ce chaos et cette confusion, Albus tentait tans bien que mal d'atteindre Aléna, il ne pouvait l'a touché alors il lui parlait pour tenter de la rassurer. Mais rien n'y faisait, il pouvait sentir la magie de la petite qui sortait de plus en plus d'elle, elle était prête à exploser. La magie du château tentait de se protéger, mais le directeur sentait que les barrières de protections diminuaient à une allure fulgurante. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour ses barrières s'abaisserai et surtout pas à cause d'une fillette. La peur gagnait peu à peu le coeur du vieux sorcier, si quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne faisait pas arrêter cette tempête magique, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Le cours de potion se déroulait dans un silence de plomb. Severus Snape surveillait les première année Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils devaient concocter une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Harry Potter était à coté de Ron Weasley, Hermione était en duo avec une certaine Laura Manille, Draco était installé au près de Blaise Zabini. Chacun étaient concentrés sur ce qu'il devaient faire. L'ambiance studieuse n'était perturbé que par quelques chuchotis.

Tout à coup, une vague magique venant de nulle part éteignit tous les feux sous les chaudrons. Tout le monde se regarda de travers. Que venait-il de se passer ? Une deuxième vague invisible arriva et cette fois-ci éteignit les torches accrochées aux murs de la salle de classe. Severus eu un terrible mauvais pressentiment, c'était forcément Aléna, c'était comme jeudi soir sauf que maintenant sa magie semblait néfaste. Harry et Draco se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés, ils pensèrent à Aléna en même temps, un violent sentiment de protection c'était emparé d'eux, ils devaient l'a trouvé vite, ils devaient l'aidé. L'urgence de la situation les fit se lever tous les deux. Les autres élèves commençait à paniqué, quelques cris se faisait entendre quand une troisième vague les percuta et les firent tituber. Dans la panique générale, on entendit le professeur crié :

« Que tout le monde se calme ! Asseyez-vous tous, Monsieur Zabini vous êtes chargé de surveillé la classe, je vais m'absenté pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe. »

Le temps de la tirade, les élèves s'étaient rassit d'un même mouvement sauf Draco et Harry. Une quatrième vague les percutèrent et des objets sur les tables tremblèrent de toute part, certains étaient même tomber à terre. La panique avait recommencé à surgir dans le coeur des élèves mais un simple regard noir de leur professeur les calmèrent. Celui-ci d'ailleurs parti rapidement de la salle de classe dans une envolée de cape noir, Harry et Draco se précipitèrent derrière lui. Une fois sorti, Severus se rendit compte qu'on le suivait, il se retourna et vit son filleul le poursuivre avec son ennemi Harry Potter.

« - Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Potter, retournez en classe immédiatement ! Sa voix avait claquer dans le couloir désert.

\- Mais monsieur ! Nous devons l'aider, elle a besoin de nous ! Harry s'en foutait de dire qu'il était au courant d'Aléna, il voulait juste la retrouver pour l'aider.

\- Aléna n'est pas bien, on est là pour ça ! Draco s'en contrefichait également de dévoilé ce qu'ils savaient, Aléna avait besoin de lui et d'Harry, il avait cette certitude en lui tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait pas en penser autrement.

\- Quoi ? Severus était très surpris, comment avait-il appris son existence ? Et pourquoi voulaient-ils absolument l'aider. Il était sur le point de les faire revenir en classe lorsqu'une autre vague les percuta, ils titubèrent et les murs commencèrent à trembler de toute part, des tableaux étaient tombés et les torches s'étaient éteintes une nouvelle fois avant de se rallumer grâce à un enchantement de répétition. Severus changea d'avis, il n'avait pas le temps de parlementer, ils en rediscuterai plus tard.

\- Bon, suivez-moi et dépêchez-vous ! »

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent vivement avant de suivre leur professeur qui était déjà reparti sans attendre leurs réponses. Ils coururent tous les trois dans les dédales de couloirs, ils montèrent les escaliers aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, ceux-ci tremblaient aussi.

Bien trop tard selon eux ils arrivèrent au bureau directorial. La gargouille les laissa passer après que le professeur de Potion est crié « Sorbet citron ! ». Ils gravirent quatre à quatre les marches menant au bureau et déboulèrent comme des boulets de canons dans le bureau. Ce qu'ils virent les figèrent sur place avant qu'ils ne se plaquent férocement au sol, évitant un fauteuil lancé à pleine vitesse dans leurs direction.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Aléna ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait, plus rien n'avait de sens, tous ces souvenirs étaient une véritable torture émotionnel et physique pour elle. Elle sentait la magie autour d'elle, elle était omniprésente et semblait s'échapper de son corps tel la lave d'un volcan en éruption. Elle ne savait pas comment arrêter tout ça, elle voulait que les souvenirs arrêtent de venir l'envahir, elle avait peur de toute cette puissance qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait si elle le désirait vraiment. Même si c'était très tentant elle essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir, d'arrêter le désordre autour d'elle, elle se rendait compte que même le château n'arrivait pas à l'aider, il se faisait tous simplement détruire petit à petit. Elle ne voyait même plus Albus, la magie et les objets tournaient tellement vite autour d'elle que ses yeux ne pouvait s'accrocher à rien de stable. La tête lui tournait, elle se sentait tellement mal, rien n'arrivait à l'apaiser, elle pensa alors qui si rien ne l'arrêtait alors elle allait mourir par sa propre magie. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'apprendre son existence que celle-ci allait la tuer à ce rythme. Un petit rire hystérique s'échappa de la gorge de l'orpheline, elle avait pensé la plupart de sa vie qu'elle mourrait probablement de ses punitions mais au final elle se tuait elle-même sans l'aide de personne, qu'elle ironie.

Alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer de mal-être, elle sentit quelque chose d'incroyable, une onde de calme et d'apaisement la traversa, elle crut pleurer de soulagement. Deux magies différentes mais pourtant complémentaire était entrain de l'aidé. Une autre onde plus forte l'a calma un peu plus, les objets tournaient moins vite autour d'elle, le vent de magie se réduisait peut à peu. Après ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, la magie retourna gentiment dans son corps, les objets tombèrent au sol avec fracas, plus rien, ni de colère, de tristesse ou de haine. Les souvenirs étaient repartis aux confins de son esprits, Aléna se releva difficilement, elle était tomber à genoux sans s'en rendre compte, une immense fatigue l'a submergea d'un coup, elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le directeur, le professeur Snape et deux garçons, un brun et un blond, avant de s'évanouir.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus rattrapa de justesse Aléna dans ses bras, il l'a déposa doucement au sol en repoussant des débris. Il fit attention à ce qu'elle soit allongé de sorte qu'elle n'avale pas sa langue, il se releva pour constater les dégâts. Un véritable désastre régnait dans la pièce, un drame avait été éviter de justesse, tout le monde était sous le choc, Albus se releva difficilement. Harry et Draco sortaient d'un état second, ils n'avaient pas trop compris ce qu'ils avaient faits mais ce qu'ils retenaient c'est qu'ils avaient réussi à eux deux à ramener Aléna avec eux grâce à leurs magie combiné. Ils étaient épuisés tout les deux, ils s'assirent en silence l'un et l'autre de chaque coté d'Aléna. Ils se regardèrent et surent qu'à partir de ce jour plus rien ne serait pareil, une sorte de lien c'était crée entre eux trois et les deux garçons sont persuadés qu'il est beaucoup trop fort pour être brisé par quoi que ce soit.

Albus était ébranlé au plus au point, il avait du mal à réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passé. Aujourd'hui est un jour à marqué d'une pierre blanche se dit-il, il avait failli mourrir de la magie d'une fillette et s'était fait sauver par Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Les deux garçons avaient en fait sauvé tout le château, si Aléna avait été plus loin, il était persuadé qu'il ne resterait que des décombres de son école. Et en plus de tout cela, il venait d'être témoin d'une très vielle magie mise à l'oeuvre. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il en parle à ses élèves. Il fallait aussi s'assurer qu'Aléna allait bien, que tous les élèves aille bien en fait. Il faudrait aussi faire un récapitulatif des dégâts, s'assurer que les barrières de protections de Poudlard soient plus forte qu'avant si un autre incident de la sorte se produisait. Toute une liste de choses à faire pour tout remettre dans l'ordre se fit dans l'esprit du directeur.

Severus se remit vite de l'évènement, il a l'intime conviction que quelque chose d'extraordinaire venait de se produire, tant par l'explosion de magie d'Aléna que l'action de son filleul et d'Harry. Il épousseta ses robes rapidement avant de faire léviter la jeune fille toujours inconsciente. Les deux première années bondirent sur leurs jambes, les garçons allaient répliquer quelques chose à Snape mais le directeur de Serpentard les devança.

« Je l'amène à l'infirmerie, vous m'accompagner, vous avez besoin de vous reposez après ce que vous venez de réaliser. Peu importe ce que vous avez faits, je pense que vous avez sauvez le château et tout ces occupants, bravo à tous les deux. »

Harry et Draco étaient très surpris, Harry parce que son professeur venait de faire un compliment qui semblait sincère et Draco parce que son parrain n'était jamais très démonstratif et donc était presque inquiets de le voir réagir comme ça après ce ils avaient faits. D'ailleurs aucuns des deux ne réalisaient totalement ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Le quatuor parti en direction de l'infirmerie, oubliant leur directeur entrain de réfléchir.

Celui-ci répara tout son bureau avec sa baguette tout en réfléchissant aux conséquences de ces évènements. Une fois son bureau de nouveau opérationnel, il se dirigea aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la grande salle, tout en parcourant les couloirs et autres passages secrets rapides, il lança un très fort sort du Sonorus pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait, tous les élèves et le personnel de l'école est prié de se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Aucun retard ne sera accepter. Le Protocole Restauration est activé. Je répète, tous les élèves et le personnel de l'école est prié de se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. »

Albus se dépêcha d'atteindre la Grande Salle avant ses élèves, sur le chemin il remarque que le château n'a pas trop souffert, l'endroit qui a subi le plus de dégâts étant en fait son bureau. Seulement quelques tableaux étaient décrochés, il remit ceux qui étaient sur son chemin, quelques pierres étaient tombées, il les remis à leurs places rapidement. Il atteint enfin la Grande Salle, il s'installa devant son pupitre et attendit que son école le retrouve.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione était très confuse, en fait tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient confus. Venant de nulle part une magie qui les mettaient presque tous à terre avant de s'arrêter brusquement, son ami Harry qui disparaissait elle ne savait où avec leur professeur de Potion et Draco Malfoy un ennemi qui apparemment n'en ai pas un. Aucune trace d'eux dans les couloirs lorsqu'il se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ron était à coté d'elle tout aussi perturbé que les autres. Chacun avait des questions pleins la tête, Ron avait même entendu un élève de Poufsouffle dire que Vous-Savez-Qui était peut être revenu. Mais bien vite des chuchotements le firent taire. Personne ne voulait vivre une guerre et ramené ce nom sur la table n'arrangeait pas du tout la situation. Ron était inquiet, il voyait que même les professeurs ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait pu ce passé. Personne n'était rassuré et c'est seulement une fois que tous étaient rentrés et assis à leurs place sur les bancs de la Grande Salle que la tension baissa d'un cran. Apparement tout le monde était présent, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, il n'y a avait ni Harry, ni le professeur Snape et ni Malfoy, la panique les prirent alors aux tripes, pourvu que leur ami allait bien.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Si vous avez aimez, n'oublier pas de me le dire en écrivant une petite review ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre suivant !

Bisous !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Révélations

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 14 ! Mes vacances sont bel et bien fini mais je vais devoir garder la même période de publication, nouveau travail, nouvelle école, ça fait beaucoup à gérer ! Donc ce sera toujours toute les deux semaines. Bref, on s'en fout un peu, je vous laisse découvrir !

§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 14 : Révélations**

Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout devant l'estrade, un pupitre en forme de phoenix doré devant lui. Il attendait sagement que tous ses élèves et son personnel s'installent aux tables. Il y avait beau avoir presque 2000 personnes dans la Grande salle, il régnait un silence tendu et angoissant, seul le directeur semblait serein. Une fois que tous furent assis et attentifs envers le directeur de Poudlard, celui-ci prit la parole en ayant augmenté magiquement sa voix.

« Bonjour à tous. Ce matin un évènement surprenant a eu lieu, vous avez surement tous ressentit ce qu'il s'est passé. Une magie très puissante d'une jeune sorcière s'est emballé et a quelque peu perturbé les cours et légèrement mis à mal le château. »

À ces mots un brouhaha important ce fit entendre, on entendait des « Une élève a fait ça ? », « Mais qui est assez fort pour faire ça ? », « Vous croyez que c'est qui ? » et autres interrogations. Les professeurs comprirent qu'Albus parlait d'Aléna et qu'il allait annoncer aux élèves son existence. Albus leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Allons, allons mes enfants calmez-vous. Le château va très bien, il est juste un peu secoué, comme nous tous. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'une puissance magique n'avait été remarqué dans notre société. »

Le directeur avait délibérément oublié de mentionné Harry, sinon ils auraient remarqué son absence dans la salle.

« Cette jeune sorcière est une nouvelle élève qui fera sa répartition dés qu'elle sera de nouveau sur pied. Je vous rappelle bien évidement de bien l'accueillir, et de ne pas se faire un avis tranché pour ce malheureux incident. Maintenant, exceptionnellement je vous laisse la matinée de libre car une réunion professoral va avoir lieu. Les cours reprendrons dès la fin du repas de midi. Vous pouvez dés à présent vaquez à vos occupations. »

Face à ce discours, les élèves étaient tous en ébullition, une nouvelle élève qui a fait ça ! Dans quelle maison pourrait-elle aller ? Et c'est vraiment génial cette mâtinée de libre ! Les élèves partirent tranquillement dans un chahut joyeux, curieux et enthousiaste de la Grande salle. Après un petit quart d'heure, la Grande Salle était vide mise à part les professeurs et le directeur de l'école.

« Bien, mes collègues je pense qu'il serait approprié de se rendre dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour procéder au protocole Restauration. Les professeurs acquiescèrent de concert, sur le chemin menant à la Tour, Albus reprit la parole. Nous irons après dans la salle commune des professeurs, il va falloir discuter des évènements et de ces conséquences. Lorsque les cours reprendrons ou même avant, j'irai à l'infirmerie voire notre nouvelle élève ainsi que le professeur Snape. Les professeurs hochèrent la tête. Le directeur ouvrit la porte secrète près des escaliers menant en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et fit un signe de la tête vers ses collègues. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Les professeurs obtempérèrent, ils avaient remarqués que le Maître des Potions était absent. La curiosité les travaillait tous et avaient hâtent de réaliser le protocole Restauration. Ce protocole n'était réalisé que tous les 10 ans ou en cas d'attaque majeur, alors devoir le faire aujourd'hui était un important indicateur de la puissance d'Aléna.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans un lieu inconnu de tous, où le temps et l'espace n'avait pas d'emprise, où la réalité même de son existence était flou, Magie se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Elle l'avait senti, son appel de détresse. Aléna l'avait comme appelé pour l'aider à gérer sa puissance. Mais Magie était coincée, elle l'avait déjà aidée une fois et elle ne pouvait pas encore une fois intervenir sur la destiné de la jeune fille. Aléna devait comprendre l'utilité de la pierre ainsi que trouver ses Gardiens de l'âme, qui semblerai déjà l'avoir trouvé. Malheureusement, Magie ne peut qu'observé les évènements sans possibilité d'intervenir, Magie sait qu'un jour tout ira mieux mais il faut bien traverser la période sombre avant de retrouver la lumière.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'était que 10 heures de la matinée alors Hermione avait décidé de s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Ron commença une parti d'échecs sorcier avec lui-même. La salle commune était rempli d'élèves s'amusant à des jeux, discutant de tout et de rien. Il y avait déjà un feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, le froid de l'Ecosse revenait plus tôt cette année. Hermione essayait de toute ces forces de se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphose mais elle ne cessait de penser au discours du directeur, des vagues de magie de ce matin et de l'absence d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle était dans la Grande salle, elle s'était dit qu'il était surement dans la salle commune mais puisqu'il n'est pas là, elle était inquiète que personne ne l'ai vu récemment. Hermione commença a pensé qu'il avait peut-être été blessé à cause de l'incident causé par la nouvelle élève. Ron quand à lui s'ennuyait et commençait à s'inquiété en même temps, son ami avait disparu sans dire où il allait avec son ennemi qui n'en était peut-être pas un. Finalement, il décida d'embêté Hermione, il sait qu'elle est intelligente alors il voudrait son avis pour se rassurer. Il s'approcha de la table d'étude et s'assit en face de la jeune Gryffondor. Celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Après une minute de silence, Ron s'aperçut qu'elle était vraiment coupé du monde alors il toussota pour qu'elle fasse attention à lui. Hermione sursauta brusquement, Ron était en face d'elle et semblait attendre quelque chose.

« - Oui Ron je peux t'aider ?

\- Hermione, je n'arrête pas de pensé à ce matin et personne n'a vu Harry depuis le cours de potion. Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Une pointe d'inquiétude transparu dans la voix du jeune garçon.

\- Moi aussi je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je n'en sais rien et ça m'inquiète. On devrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie voir si il y est ?

\- Tu crois ? On y va maintenant ou après manger ?

\- Je dirai maintenant comme ça on sera fixer et si Harry n'est pas à l'infirmerie on aura qu'à le cherché dans le château.

\- Oui tu as raison c'est une bonne idée. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Malfoy ? Le brusque changement de sujet de Ron décontenança la première année.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas trop. Je ne le connait que de réputation, je sais que c'est un Sang-Pur et qu'il est riche, je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre. Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pour quoi Harry est ami avec lui ?

\- Oui, à la rentrée il a été imbuvable et s'est moqué de moi et maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il me vole Harry ! Ron est en colère, il est blessé dans son ego qu'Harry puisse avoir d'autres amis que lui et Hermione.

\- Écoutes Ron, je pense qu'Harry est un garçon assez grand pour choisir ses amis. Si il pense que Draco Malfoy pourrait être un bon ami alors on devrait le laisser faire et si au final il se rend compte que cela ne colle pas entre eux, au pire sera juste une erreur et il passera à autre chose. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous abandonne ou que Malfoy nous le vole. Tu devrais réfléchir à ton comportement avant d'accusé les autres je pense. »

Hermione était quelque peu révolté face à l'accusation de Ron, certes Malfoy ne semblait vraiment pas abordable ni très sympathique, mais si Harry traine avec lui c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison non? La jeune fille est certaine que tout s'éclairera lorsqu'il retrouverons Harry.

Ron s'était tut face au discours envolé d'Hermione, lui, se questionner sur son comportement ? Mais Malfoy est quelqu'un de méprisable et vraiment gâté ! Soudain, le rouquin se rappela une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry. Ils avait parlé de Malfoy et de son père et Harry avait fait la réflexion que les enfants ne ressemblait pas forcément à leurs parents. Cette phrase l'avait marqué, c'est vrai que lui par exemple ne ressemblait pas traits pour traits a ses parents, il déteste faire la cuisine même si il adore mangé. Et il se fiche bien de la technologie moldu, lui il préfère le Quidditch et bien sûr son petit secret. Donc il ne ressemblait pas à ses parents même si il a hérité de leurs courage, enthousiasme et bonne volonté. Ron pris alors la décision de toujours avoir une explication avant de spéculer sur des faits dont il ne connait qu'une partie. Sur cette bonne résolution, Ron remercia et entraina Hermione hors de la salle commune pour aller à l'infirmerie voir si Harry est là-bas.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Aléna se sentait vaseuse, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide, l'obscurité l'entourait dans une certaine bienveillance. Elle ressentait une énorme fatigue, elle avait l'impression qu'un train lui avait roulé dessus. Après un moment plus ou moins long elle sentit non loin d'elle deux présences qui ne semblaient pas hostiles. Elle ne put réfléchir plus à la situation que l'inconscience la reprit dans ses bras.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry était assis au bord d'un lit de l'infirmerie. Il regardait Madame Pomfresh faire toute sorte de gestes avec sa baguette en prononçant des formules magiques inconnu du garçon au-dessus du corps d'Aléna. Elle était inconsciente, ses cheveux sombre en bataille, la tresse du matin avait disparu, son uniforme était tout chiffonné et poussiéreux. Aléna semblait dormir mais la pâleur de sa peau indiquait qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Harry était inquiet pour elle, il sait bien que ce n'est pas vraiment normal de s'inquiéter à ce point de la vie de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait presque pas, mais une partie de lui semble s'en contre fiche, tout ce qu'il veut c'est la protéger et s'assurer qu'Aléna aille bien. Il tourna légèrement la tête et tomba sur le visage soucieux de Draco Malfoy, son ami ? Il ne sait plus trop, un jour ils se détestent et ensuite il apprend à le connaître et puis ce matin il s'est passé quelque chose de profond, presque pur, il ne saurait le décrire autrement. Il ne sait pas exactement quoi mais il est persuadé qu'un lien un peu étrange le lie à Malfoy et Aléna. Malfoy semblait perdu dans ses pensées tout en gardant un oeil sur l'inconsciente.

L'infirmerie était silencieuse, on entendait juste l'infirmière s'affairé autour d'Aléna pour vérifier son état. Un peu éloigné des quatre individus, il y a avait Severus Snape adossé à un des murs, il semblait penché dans une profonde réflexion. Son visage était fermé à toute émotions, il était impeccable dans ses robes noirs comme si il n'avait pas été secoué comme une prune il y a une heure à peine à cause de la magie dévastatrice de l'orpheline.

Harry se regarda alors, il avait de la poussière sur son uniforme et il se rendit compte que le verre droit de ces lunettes était cassé. Il se sentait à la fois épuisé et libéré d'un poids.

L'infirmière fini de soigner Aléna, elle s'occupa ensuite de Draco qui restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Ensuite ce fut à son tour, il but une potion calmante et une potion revigorante, le gout était infâme mais il se força. Poppy avait voulu ausculté le professeur de Potion mais un regard noir l'en dissuada. Un silence profond s'installa alors, personne ne parlait, ne savait quoi dire, Harry se sentait gêné, il sentait une tension monter. Plus les secondes défilaient et plus il avait envie que quelqu'un parle, cri ou fasse quelque chose pour stopper cette tension dans la pièce. Il arriva à son point de rupture quand il entendit des élèves passer dans le couloir derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant !? »

Harry crut qu'il avait hurler alors qu'il avait simplement parler, mais le silence si pesant auparavant avait comme amplifié sa voix. Poppy sursauta brusquement, Aléna dormait toujours, Draco et le Maître des Potions haussèrent tous les deux un sourcil dans la direction d'Harry. La synchronisation presque parfaite de leurs mimique fit rire le garçon aux yeux verts. Au début le rire était clair et joyeux mais il se transforma en un rire hystérique, il semblait presque douloureux à sortir, le jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit le regard inquiet de Draco et son professeur qui l'observait les sourcils froncés. Harry toussota pour reprendre contenance. Poppy partit alors rejoindre son bureau, on avait pas besoin d'elle dans l'immédiat et elle avait à faire. Severus Snape se décolla du mur et s'approcha des trois lits où les trois enfants étaient allongé ou assis, il prit une chaise dans un coin et s'installa face à ses deux élèves de maison différente. Sa voix profonde et grave résonna dans le grand espace de l'infirmerie.

« Les garçons, il va falloir me donner des explications sur le fait que vous connaissiez l'existence d'Aléna ici présente et vos actions sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du directeur. »

Severus les regardaient avec un tel sérieux qu'il ne serait même pas venu à l'esprits des premières année de dire une blague ou autre chose que la réponse aux interrogations de leur professeur. Harry et Draco se jetèrent un coup d'oeil brièvement, devaient-ils dire la vérité? Ou mentir au risque de se faire découvrir ? Draco voulait mentir pour échappé à l'interrogatoire de son parrain mais le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais réussi à duper l'adulte sans que celui-ci ne le sache, Harry ne sait pas très bien mentir et il ne voulait pas se faire réprimander par le sévère professeur. D'un autre côté, raconter qu'il se baladait dans le château la nuit n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. Le doute devait ce lire sur son visage car l'adulte aux yeux onyx reprit la parole, sa voix de velours faisait maintenant place à une intonation glaciale et pleine de menaces.

« Si l'un de vous ne commence pas à parler tout de suite je pourrais très bien vous mettre en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du mois avec une dissertation à faire en plus de vos devoirs habituels. »

Les deux jeunes prirent alors tous les deux la parole, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être puni dés le début de l'année. Ils parlaient en même temps et donc Snape ne comprenait rien à leur charabia. Pour arrêter ce cirque il leva simplement un sourcil en les regardant comme si il étaient illettrés. Draco et Harry se stoppèrent rapidement face à cette expression. Le silence revint dans la pièce, les deux premières années se regardèrent furtivement et Harry pris alors la parole.

« - Ecoutez Monsieur, Harry déglutit, je me suis réveillé la nuit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de chercher quelque chose, j'étais intrigué, attiré, je ne sais pas trop. Et puis j'ai vu Aléna au sol dans le parc avec des professeurs autour d'elle.

\- Il m'est arrivé la même chose, on était tous les deux dans le Hall quand vous êtes tous passé devant nous. »

Les garçons se turent, devaient-ils dirent qu'ils les avaient suivis par curiosité ? Severus lui était intrigué par le comportement de ses jeunes élèves, alors ils avaient eux aussi sentit la puissance magique d'Aléna ? Et bien, se dit le professeur, leurs sensibilité à la magie est puissante pour leur jeune âge. En observant son filleul et le fils de son ancienne meilleure amie, Snape sentit qu'ils ne dévoilaient pas toute la vérité.

« - Et bien jeunes gens, j'attend la suite. Sa voix avait encore changé d'intonation, elle semblait presque curieuse. »

Après un autre regard lourds de sens entre les deux élèves, Draco pris la relève et raconta qu'ils avaient suivis le cortège de professeurs jusqu'à l'infirmerie, que tous les matins et tous les soirs ils allaient à l'infirmerie pour s'informer de l'état de santé de la jeune fille. Après le récit du jeune Serpentard, le silence refit place dans la pièce. Le professeur de Potions était perplexe par le comportement des jeunes garçons, aussi curieux et protecteurs envers l'orpheline. Il lui semblait que la magie avec quelque chose à voir avec ses comportements et ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

« - Je vois, je pourrais vous punir pour ne pas respecter le règlem..

\- Mais monsieur c'est pas juste ! On a aidé Aléna à aller mieux, sinon elle serait encore entrain de détruire le château ! »

Harry avait haussé le ton, il trouvait inconcevable de se faire punir alors qu'il n'avait fait que protégé sa soeur. Sa soeur ? Pourquoi il pensait qu'Aléna est sa soeur ? Ses pensées perturbés l'avait stoppé dans sa stupeur de se faire punir. Il affichait un visage troublé. Draco est on ne peut plus d'accord avec ce que viens de dire Harry, il est vrai que sans eux, Aléna aurait continuer et aurait fait sans aucun doute beaucoup de dégâts. Il hocha la tête, en accord avec le Gryffondor.

« - Si vous aviez attendu une seconde de plus avant de montrer vos états d'âmes. Je n'avais pas fini. C'est la dernière fois que vous me manquez autant de respect Monsieur Potter. Commença Severus, se faire couper la parole ne lui plaisait pas. Je disais donc que j'aurai pu vous punir pour ne pas avoir respecter le règlement. Mais puisque que vous avez régler la situation préoccupante de ce matin, je pense que cela compense votre manque de respect envers le règlement. Vous ne serez pas puni mais je vous enlève quand même 10 points chacun pour avoir enfreint les règles et espionné ce qui ne vous regardaient en rien.

Harry et Draco étaient sous le choc, pas de punition ou de remontrance ? Pas de regard noirs ou d'accusation ? Et seulement 10 points de maison en moins !

\- Merci monsieur ! Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer joyeusement, il était content que les conséquences n'est pas trop d'impacts sur sa scolarité à l'école de magie.

\- Merci parrain. Draco était ravi, il aurait eu de graves problèmes en cas de punition ou d'heure de colle. »

Severus haussa seulement un sourcil en réponse. Un silence confortable s'installa, Harry s'allongea sur le lit de l'infirmerie et Draco fit pareil, mine de rien ils étaient épuisés et la potion revigorante n'avait fait que retardé la vague de fatigue des élèves. Le Maître des Potions s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son siège, même si celui-ci n'était pas vraiment fait pour se détendre et se reposer.

Les enfants commençaient à somnoler doucement, et même Snape était détendu lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer Albus Dumbledore, toujours aussi joyeux avec un sourire et les yeux pétillants de malice. Draco et Harry sursautèrent de concert et le professeur leva simplement la tête vers son collègue.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Comment allez-vous ? Et comment va notre chère Aléna ? »

Albus s'approcha d'eux et se posta devant le lit de l'inconsciente, attendant une réponse. L'homme aux yeux onyx lui expliqua la situation en termes clair et précis.

« Bien, bien. Harry, Draco je dois vous informer que dans mon bureau, une situation extraordinaire et extrêmement rare s'est produite. Si je me souviens bien cela doit faire 2 siècles que cet évènement ne s'était pas produit. »

Les 2 élèves regardait leur directeur avec curiosité, que s'était-il vraiment passé ce matin ? Même le professeur semblait intéressé par la conversation.

« Je dois me renseigner plus en détails mais je pense que nous avons été témoins de la création d'une Triade entre Aléna, Draco et Harry »

On entendit très clairement l'halètement de stupéfaction de Severus, les deux élèves ne savait pas du tout de quoi parlait leur directeur mais la réaction de leur professeur indiquait que cela devait être vraiment surprenant. Harry plus que curieux, pris la parole.

« - Monsieur le Directeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'une Triade ? Albus sourit aux deux garçons.

\- Ce n'est ni plus ni moins 3 âmes qui sont faites pour être proches l'une des autres toute leurs vie, un lien très puissant et intense les relient entres elles. »

Avant que le directeur de l'école de Poudlard ne puisse approfondir le sujet, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit encore une fois, laissant passer Ron et Hermione. Ils se stoppèrent dans leur élan lorsqu'ils virent Harry, Draco, et une inconnue allongés dans un lit, ainsi que leur professeur de Potions et le Directeur à leurs côtés. Ron dans toute sa splendeur cria :

« On peut savoir c'est quoi toute cette histoire !? »

§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà ! Laissez une review si vous voulez ! A dans deux semaines !

Bisous


	15. Chapitre 15 : Rencontres Cruciales

**Coucou ! C'est la rentrée ! (pour ceux encore à l'école), voici le chapitre 15 ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15 : Rencontres cruciales**

Tout le monde regardaient les nouveaux venus, Severus leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré qu'autant de Gryffondors soient aussi près de lui. Draco se demanda qui était la fille aux cheveux semblable à une crinière de lion derrière le rouquin, qui devait être l'ami d'Harry si la description que le Gryffondor lui avait fait était juste. Le visage d'Harry s'illumina en voyant ses amis arrivés, il les avait un peu oublié mais il avait hâte de tout leurs raconter, cette pensée le ramena à l'étrange nouvelle de son directeur, une Triade ? Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Dumbledore restait souriant même si il avait voulu expliquer plus en détails le phénomène rare et quasiment mystique de ce matin.

« - Mes enfants bonjour, je vois que vous avez retrouvez votre ami Harry, je vous laisse entre vous, le professeur Snape et moi-même avons à faire. Celui-ci sembla presque content de partir il allait pouvoir interrogé son vieil ami sur la possibilité qu'une Triade soit nées devant lui. Il se leva, et avec Albus, ils dépassèrent les deux élèves de première année quand Harry cria dans leurs direction.

\- Mais Monsieur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ce matin ?!

\- Oh oui bien sûr ! Venez me rejoindre avec Aléna dans mon bureau lorsqu'elle se réveillera, nous avons vraiment beaucoup de sujets à aborder. Sur cette phrase il partit accompagné de Severus de l'infirmerie. »

Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent du lit d'Harry qui s'était assis sur le bord. Draco s'était aussi redressé de son lit. Aléna était toujours inerte et un peu pale même si elle reprenait progressivement des couleurs, les soins de Poppy commençait à faire effets. Un étrange silence régna alors, Draco était un peu gêné alors il avait remit son masque de glace, Ron et Hermione voulaient bombarder de questions leur ami mais la présence froide de Draco les en empêchaient et Harry était un peu stressé de présenter aussi tôt Draco à ses deux amis, il avait pensé avoir plus de temps. Il rassembla son courage et décida d'engager la conversation.

« - Salut Hermione, salut Ron ! Je suis trop content de vous voir ! Voici Draco, mon ami.

\- Coucou Harry ! Bonjour Draco, je m'appelle Hermione, je suis en première année à Gryffondor.

Hermione avait saluer joyeusement son ami et avait décidé de donner une chance au nouvel ami d'Harry, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi imbuvable qu'il le montrait ?

\- Salut Harry ! Ça va mon pote ? Euh salut Malfoy.

Ron était content de retrouver Harry mais Draco le perturbait, il ne savait pas comment se comporter, il l'avait insulté et à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu, le Serpentard était toujours prétentieux et regardait tout le monde de haut. Le discours d'Hermione et la discussion avec Harry le faisait réfléchir mais il était encore sur ces gardes.

\- Bonjour. Draco ne savait pas non plus comment se comporter, il ne connaissait pas Hermione et il avait insulté Ron à la rentrée. Il décida de rester le plus neutre possible et de voir comment la discussion tournerai.

\- Les amis il faut vraiment que je vous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce matin et même avant ! Avec Draco on a sauvé Aléna et le château !

\- Ah bon c'est vrai ?! Mais comment ?!

Ron avait vraiment envie de savoir, l'excitation d'Harry était communicative.

\- Alors Aléna c'est la fille dans le lit là ?

Hermione avait tout de suite comprit mais vérifiait quand même, cela voulait donc dire que c'est elle la nouvelle élève, elle devait vraiment être puissante pour chambouler le château entier.

\- Oui c'est elle, nous l'avons trouvé dans la nuit de jeudi dernier.

Draco voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas à négliger dans l'histoire. Et puis autant montré qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce que son attitude montrait.

\- Vraiment ?

Hermione et Ron étaient sur le coup surpris de ne pas avoir entendu parler de la fille avant, habituellement tout ce savait dans le château. »

S'en suivit alors une explication longue et remplis de « oh » et de « ah » de la part de Ron, de questions de la part d'Hermione et de commentaires plus précis ou sarcastiques venant Draco pendant la tirade du garçon brun à la cicatrice.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Tout son corps était détendu, son esprit était vide de toute pensé mise à part qu'elle était bien là. Après quelques minutes, elle émergea un peu plus, elle entendait des chuchotements près d'elle. Ils ne semblaient pas méchants, parfois un petit rire qu'on essayait de retenir se faisait entendre, cette étrange mélodie avait presque réussi à la faire se rendormir quand un gros bruit près d'elle l'a fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus foncés pour voir un garçon brun de son âge par terre entrain de s'esclaffer et un autre, blond, qui se retenait d'exploser de rire. C'est lorsqu'ils remarquèrent son réveil qu'ils se stoppèrent, l'un semblait choqué et l'autre heureux de la voir. Aléna était un peu perdu, qui étaient-ils ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle pour la première fois aussi bien et à l'aise en présence de ces deux inconnus ? Le premier se releva et s'approcha doucement de son lit, elle ne recula pas, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne s'était même pas tendu comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, elle savait juste que rien de mal n'allait lui arrivé lorsque qu'ils seraient là. L'autre aussi s'approcha doucement, son regard reflétait de la curiosité et de la joie ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne se tendit pas le moins du monde lorsqu'ils s'assirent l'un et autre à côté d'elle, elle se sentait même encore plus apaisé, même eux semblaient à l'aise et bien d'être aussi près d'elle. Un petit silence agréable se fit dans l'infirmerie. Le garçon aux yeux tellement verts qu'Aléna se dit qu'elle n'en verrait jamais d'autre de cette couleur, prit la parole.

« - Salut ! Je m'appelle Harry et voici Draco. Il montra de la tête l'autre garçon, qui lui fit un simple petit sourire. Aléna hocha la tête.

\- Je suis Aléna.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre mais elle était certaine qu'ils vont lui expliquer ce qu'ils font ici.

\- On sait, ça fait quelques jours qu'on connait ton existence et je suis vraiment très content de te rencontrer. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, il semblait au bord d'une explosion de joie.

\- Oui, enfin on va pouvoir en savoir plus sur ce qu'il ce passe.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur lèvres fines de Draco.

\- D'accord, moi aussi je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Aléna fronçais ses sourcils, quelque chose de grave était arrivé ?

\- Oh tu ne te souviens pas ? Ce matin tu était avec le directeur et il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec le château et Draco et moi on t'a calmé avec notre magie. Ce qui est d'ailleurs encore plus bizarre et depuis tu dors, il est presque l'heure de la fin du couvre feu donc je pense qu'on ira voir le directeur demain matin à la première heure pour avoir des explications parce que le peu qu'il nous a dit on a pas tous compris. »

Draco roula ses yeux gris aux ciel et regarda avec énervement Harry, ne voyait-il donc pas que déballer tout comme ça pouvait fragilisé la jeune fille? Aléna n'avait écouté que le début de ce qu'avait dit Harry. Elle se rappela d'un coup sa magie destructrice et de ses pensées sombres qui n'avait pas voulu la quitter. Elle se leva brusquement pour s'éloigner des garçons.

« - Oh non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il faut que je partes, j'ai blessé le directeur alors qu'il m'avait accepté dans l'école ! Aléna commençait à paniqué, sa bonne humeur avait disparu et la peur reprenait ses droits sur l'esprit d'Aléna.

\- Non calmes-toi ça va aller, on est là pour toi, tu ne vas faire de mal à personne ne t'inquiètes pas !

Harry s'était levé et s'approchait d'Aléna doucement, la magie de celle-ci commençait à s'échapper de son corps et faire trembler les objets alentours, ses cheveux sombres flottaient dans l'air, un vent de magie tournoyait autour de la jeune fille.

\- Aléna tout va bien, le directeur n'est pas blessé, tu es plus forte que ta magie, c'est toi qui l'a contrôle et pas l'inverse.

Draco s'était aussi levé, elle ne devait pas provoquer un autre incident, cela l'avait épuisé magiquement, physiquement et mentalement la première fois et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, c'est ma faute ! Et je ne contrôle rien du tout là au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué !

\- D'accord alors laisses nous faire !

Harry avait peur pour elle, il devait l'aider, absolument.

\- On va t'aider ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

Draco était plus que déterminé à aidé sa soeur, oui sa soeur, à cet instant il était certain qu'Aléna soit sa soeur.

\- D'accord mais faites vite s'il vous plait ! J'ai l'impression que ça va augmenter !

Aléna avait une confiance aveugle envers les deux garçons et elle se fichait de ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment, tout ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est que sa magie arrête de s'agiter autant dés qu'elle panique ! »

Entre temps, les deux élèves de première année s'étaient rapprochés, et comme ce matin de lundi 15 septembre, leurs magie prirent le relais. Elle sortirent des corps de leurs hôtes tel un voile brumeux et se combinèrent pour calmer la magie agitée. Doucement mais surement, Aléna se calmait grâce aux paroles des garçons, qu'elle ne comprenait pas à cause du vent magique autour d'elle, qui essayaient de la rassurer. Les garçons se rapprochèrent d'Aléna de plus en plus jusqu'à toucher ses bras pour la réconforté. Ainsi, leurs magies calmaient la puissance destructrice d'Aléna. Après de longues minutes d'efforts, Aléna, Draco et Harry s'assirent au sol, épuisés et vidés de toute énergie. La pièce était un peu en désordre mais rien n'était cassé, des papiers étaient au sol éparpillés et les rideaux avaient un peu souffert mais rien de bien méchant.

Dans un souffle la fille au long cheveux sombres dit « Merci » et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Draco. Harry et lui sourirent simplement, Draco passa un bras autour la taille fine d'Aléna et Harry lui pris ses mains pour l'aidé à se redresser, ils voulurent l'installer dans son lit mais la nouvelle élève ne voulait pas les lâchés. Aléna pensait que si elle se séparait d'eux, sa magie allait encore une fois faire des folies. Les garçons n'avaient pas la force ni l'envie de se séparer non plus, ils étaient à la fois à l'aise, heureux qu'elle aille bien et épuisés de leurs efforts intense. Alors ils finirent tous ensemble dans le tout petit lit prévu pour une personne seulement. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans la couverture et s'endormirent sans un mot échangé, juste dans le bien-être d'être sauf et de pouvoir se reposer. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du miracle qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est une Poppy Pomfresh fatigué de sa journée qui entra dans son infirmerie, elle avait dû se rendre chez le Gardien de chasse Hagrid qui avait attrapé un vilain rhume qui s'était rapidement aggraver. Il ne pouvait plus sortir de son lit pour aller à l'infirmerie donc elle avait dû se rendre sur place pour le soigner. Elle se dirigea d'un pas un peu lourd de sommeil vers les lits de ses petits patients. C'est avec un léger choc qu'elle vit que les trois enfants étaient endormis dans un mélange de bras, de jambes et de couvertures sur un petit lit. Elle voulait au premier abords les séparés, il n'était pas vraiment bien vu que trois pré-adolescent dorment dans le même lit, surtout avec les pouvoirs instable de la fille entre les deux. Mais au moment où elle allait réveillé Harry, elle remarqua les expressions de bien-être et de contentement des jeunes élèves, bon elle ferait impasse pour cette fois, après tout ils avaient besoin de se reposer après cette journée éreintante.

C'est lorsque que l'infirmière rejoignait son bureau un peu plus loin qu'elle s'aperçue du bazar dans la salle, des papiers trainaient ici et là, quelques objets avaient également bougés, mais rien ne semblait cassé. Elle rangea rapidement le désordre et se promis d'interroger demain matin ces patients sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence, qui n'avait pourtant pas été très longue. Elle se rendit dans son bureau remplir la paperasse et rangea des dossiers. Lorsqu'enfin elle finit, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur les enfants qui dormaient paisiblement avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers, juste derrière une porte dans son bureau.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Un silence tendu, presque électrique, oppressait la salle. Le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard était toujours dans le même état, rempli d'objets insolites, de quelques bonbons trainant sur le bureau, d'étagères croulant sous le poids de livres qui dataient surement de l'ère Moyenâgeuse. Trois élèves se tenaient debout devant le bureau, Albus, vêtu de robes argentés avec des arabesques bleus foncés entourant le col et les manches, observaient avec attention les nouveaux venus. Severus Snape qui n'avait pas à faire cours ce matin était également présent, il devait discuter de son rôle de garant avec la jeune fille, il était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur derrière le trio.

« Bonjour à vous les enfants, j'espère que la nuit à été bonne pour vous, vous aviez besoin de vous reposer après tout cette utilisation de magie. »

Il souriait comme ci il savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait. Aléna rougit d'embarras à cause l'accident récent dans le bureau. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle se sentait autant à l'aise en présence des deux jeunes sorciers, ni pourquoi son coeur se serrait chaque fois qu'ils s'éloignaient trop d'elle. Harry ne pensait pas que dormir avec Aléna et Draco aurait pu apaisé ses cauchemars au point de dormir une nuit complète et se sentir autant reposé, maintenu il avait envie de dormir tout les soirs pelotonner avec les deux élèves qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu. Draco lui cachait bien son jeu, extérieurement il semblait froid, hautain et insensible mais intérieurement il espérait de toute ses forces que ses récentes actions ne soit porté à son père, l'idée même d'être séparé d'Aléna et même d'Harry lui retournait l'estomac. Pourquoi il tenait tellement à eux était une énigme pour lui, il comptait d'ailleurs bien éclaircir ce mystère aujourd'hui, même maintenant, c'est pour cette raison qu'il pris la parole le premier.

« - Oui merci monsieur le directeur. Après tous ces évènements, nous méritons de savoir ce qu'il se passe vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Oui bien sûr, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une Triade ce constitue dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Les élèves sursautèrent au nom employé par le vieux mage, Severus se pencha en avant, il avait intérieurement hâte de voir les expressions des enfants lorsqu'ils se rendront compte de ce qu'ils étaient devenu.

\- Une Triade monsieur ?

Aléna avait été mise au courant par Harry et Draco des évènements pendant son inconscience et voulait vraiment savoir ce qui les liaient elle et les deux garçons.

\- Oui une Triade, c'est très rare dans notre monde et encore plus depuis quelques siècles. La dernière Triade enregistré était il y a plus de 200 ans en Chine.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est exactement ?

Harry était très curieux de connaître le lien entre Draco, Aléna et lui.

\- La création d'une Triade est très particulière, c'est pour cette raison qu'il y en a très peu dans le monde.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, enfin ils allaient avoir réponses à leurs questions. Albus continua.

\- Tout d'abord il faut que trois personnes, peu importe l'âge, le sexe ou même si l'un d'entre eux possède une partie de créatures magique, mélange leurs magie. Que se soit par accident ou volontairement ne change rien, ensuite ces magies doivent se reconnaître et se compléter. Après, selon l'affinité entres elles et parfois si la vie d'une des personnes est en danger, comme c'était le cas pour toi Aléna...

Celle-ci hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, elle était très attentive et essayait de digérer toutes ces informations tout comme Harry et Draco.

...La magie crée un lien entre ces trois personnes, tout en sachant que leurs coeurs magiques et les personnalités des sorciers correspondent, ce lien est un lien dit trinôme. Il est aussi dit dans les légendes que les trois âmes en question sont des soeurs, séparés il y a longtemps pour un jour se retrouver et changer le monde tel qu'il est connu."

"- Hein ?

Harry était mi impressionné, mi confus devant le discours de son directeur. Il sentit une pointe de fierté de faire partie d'une Triade avec Aléna et Draco. Les deux autres étaient tout simplement trop choqués pour dire quoi que se soit.

\- En effet, reprit Dumbledore. On dit aussi que chaque sorciers devient le Gardien de l'âme des deux autres. Ce lien est très particulier. Il s'appui sur la personnalité et des principales qualités des personnes impliqué. Chaque "points d'ancrage" du lien magique est au départ un peu faible et s'accroche donc à la plus grande qualité du sorcier, elle est différentes pour chaque membres de la Triade. Par exemple, le courage pourrait être un point d'ancrage pour l'un des membres tandis que sur un autre cela pourrait la ruse ou encore la loyauté. Je sais qu'un sort existe pour connaître quelle qualité a été utilisé mais il faudra chercher dans mes vieux livres, voir dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque pour le trouver. Plus les sorciers sont ensemble et vivent des expériences, plus le lien sera fort et puissant. Une Triade, si elle stable et bien entrainé aura plus de pouvoirs que n'importe quel mage puissant, c'est certainement pour cette raison que l'on dit qu'une Triade peut changer le monde."

Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta, il avait expliqué à peu près tout ce qu'il savait des Triades aux enfants, il avait encore quelques informations mais cela pouvait attendre un peu. Il fallait que ses élèves comprennent exactement leur lien, qui serait là pour toute leurs vies.

« - Bien, avez-vous des questions ? Repris le mage blanc.

\- C'est normal que je veuille passé tout mon temps avec Draco et Aléna ?

Harry intervient, les mots sortant de sa bouche de manière incontrôlé. Il avait peur de passé pour un psychopathe.

\- Ah oui, je ne l'avait pas mentionné mais pour que le lien soit plus fort et plus stable, les premiers temps vous aurez de la difficulté à vous séparer. La présence des deux autres est directement lié à votre bonheur et nombres de Triades étaient très soudés, pas simplement parce que le lien le demandait mais tout simplement parce que magiquement et mentalement parlant vous êtes une partie intégrante des deux autres.

\- Nous seront toujours près les uns des autres alors ?

Aléna qui avait passé la majeur partie de sa vie seule et recluse, alors elle allait avoir deux « frères » en permanence avec elle ? Elle n'était pas habitué à côtoyé qui que ce soit pendant de longues périodes.

\- Les premiers mois oui, je vais d'ailleurs organiser vos emplois du temps lorsque Aléna sera réparti pour que vous ayez les mêmes cours. Si vous avez tout les trois des maisons différentes, je pense vous donner à dispositions une salle que l'on aménagera en salon pour que vous soyez en contact régulièrement, la « Salle de la Triade » vous plait comme nom?

Les yeux bleus du directeur pétillaient de malice, il valait mieux minimiser les inconvénients pour l'instant, c'est pourquoi il tentait de distraire un peu le jeunes.

\- Moi j'aime bien et vous ? Demanda Harry aux autres, qui en retour haussèrent les épaules, Draco s'en fichait un peu du nom de la salle, il s'inquiétait plutôt comment il allait annoncer cela à son père et sa mère. Aléna se posait des questions, il y avait des maisons dans le château ?

\- Que voulez vous dire par "réparti" ? Et des maisons dans un château ? »

S'en suivit alors une explication sur ce qu'était les maisons et le principe de la répartition, Aléna apprit également de quel maison étaient ses « frères » et que le professeur de potion toujours silencieux derrière eux était le directeur des Serpentards. Etrangement cette information plût à Aléna, il avait tout l'air d'avoir la prestance d'un leader. Puis elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle ne s'était pas encore excusé ! Et elle devait parler avec Monsieur Snape, il n'était pas obligé de prendre soin d'elle financièrement.

« - Monsieur le Directeur, je m'excuse pour vous avoir blesser hier, je n'était pas dans mon état normal, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait.

Aléna baissa la tête, elle avait un peu honte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'était en aucun cas ta faute, de plus il me semble que grâce à ce petit incident que tu as maintenant deux frères pour veillé sur toi.

\- Oui, on sera toujours là pour toi, peu importe que ta magie fasse des siennes de temps en temps. Harry souriait et regardait Aléna avec détermination, Draco ne dit rien mais posa sa main sur son épaule qui valait plus que n'importe quel mot. Aléna se sentit complète, enfin elle pouvait avoir une famille. »

§§§§§§§§§§§

Voila ! Alors là il y a plein d'infos donc si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Cette théorie de la Triade est totalement inventé et ne vient pas du monde magique de notre JK adorée. Je ferai un petit recap si besoin dans 2 semaines.

Bisou


	16. Chapitre 16 : La Répartition

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien, l'école, le boulot, la fac que sais-je. En tout cas voici le chapitre 16 comme prévu ! Si vous aimez dites le moi ! Bonne soirée !**

§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 16 : La Répartition**

La matinée se déroula rapidement, entre les explications plus précises sur le lien d'une Triade, les dispositions à prendre pour les trois élèves, la mise au point sur la puissance d'Aléna et la procédure en cas d'un nouvel accident. Aléna pu également discuter un peu avec son professeur de potion pendant qu'Harry et Draco buvait un thé offert par le directeur qui discutaient avec eux.

« - Aléna, j'ai besoin de te parler de certaines choses, lui dit-il de sa voix grave.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et le suivi à l'écart des autres.

\- Bien, puisque tu as accepté d'être élève ici et que tu n'as pas de parents proches ou de tuteur, je me suis porté garant pour toi financièrement pour ta scolarité. Je voulais juste le clarifier avec toi.

\- Merci monsieur, mais vous ne devriez vraiment pas. Je sais que j'ai un peu d'argent de côté que je pourrais récupéré dés mes 16 ans si ma demande d'émancipation est accepté. Je pourrais vous rembourser petit à petit.

Severus l'a regarda étrangement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, j'ai **choisi** de m'occuper financièrement de ta scolarité alors je le ferai. Tu n'a pas besoin de me rembourser je t'assures.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous me connaissez à peine, nous sommes des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, pourquoi voudriez-vous vous occuper de moi ?

Aléna était confuse, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un adulte semblait vouloir s'occuper d'elle. Severus compris que l'enfant n'avait jamais eu personne pour ce soucier d'elle, lui au moins avait eu sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure et ensuite Poppy, cela lui retournait l'estomac de savoir un enfant seul et sans amour ni affection.

\- C'est vrai que l'on ne se connait pas, après tout cela fait moins d'une semaine que tu es ici et la plupart du temps en étant inconsciente. Mais cela ne me dérange pas. Avec le temps tu apprendras à connaître Harry et Draco, cela sera la même chose avec moi. Tu vas d'ailleurs comprendre tout de suite que je déteste que l'on conteste ce que je dis. Tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de toi et je comprends tout à fait. Je vais donc te laisser l'espace dont tu as besoin mais saches que si un jour tu as un problème, n'hésites pas à venir me voir, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. »

Severus était mortellement sérieux face à ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait murement réfléchit avant de se porté garant d'Aléna. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir refaire sa vie depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant, il ne voulait quand même pas passé sa vie seul et reclus en dehors de l'école. D'après le vieux Albus, Aléna avait besoin d'une aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter et il pensait sincèrement que celle-ci améliorerai sa vie. Être garant financier d'une jeune fille est un premier pas pour tenter d'aller mieux.

Aléna ne savait pas quoi dire, personne ne s'était jamais porté garant pour elle ou n'avait même porté attention à elle autrement qu'en hurlant ou donnant des ordres. Elle était partagé entre suivre ses anciennes règles lui disant de ne pas écouter les adultes car ils étaient tous des menteurs, ou suivre son coeur qui lui disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être s'attacher sans souffrir. La jeune fille hocha tout simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

« Bien, puisque ceci est réglé, retournons voir les autres, le déjeuner va bientôt être servi dans la Grande Salle. »

Ils s'installèrent avec les autres et discutèrent encore quelques temps. Dumbledore appela un elfe de maison qui donna presque une crise cardiaque à l'orpheline, son apparition soudaine l'a fit sursauter et un réflexe de protection lui fit lancer le premier objet venu vers la créature : un encrier, qui toucha sa cible et colora de noir l'elfe qui n'avait rien demandé. Après des explications, des excuses et un fou rire de la part des premières année, Dumbledore demanda à l'elfe de donner au professeur McGonagall un morceau de parchemin. C'était un message lui prévenant que la répartition d'Aléna se ferait lors du déjeuner.

§§§§§§§§§§§

La Grande Salle grouillait de monde, les cours de la matinée s'était terminé il y a un petit quart d'heure et les élèves étaient tous affamés. La salle se remplissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que les bancs de chaque table soit complète ou presque. Mais au lieu de manger tout de suite comme chaque midi, le repas tardait à apparaitre. Ron, qui voulait désespérément mangé du poulet, commença à s'impatienter. Il se tourna vers son amie Hermione.

« - Dis Hermione, pourquoi les elfes n'ont pas encore fait apparaitre le repas ? J'ai faim moi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas Ron, attendons un peu. Après on ira voir si Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie d'accord ?

Ron ronchonna un peu dans sa barbe inexistante de ne pas avoir eu d'explication avant de répondre.

\- Bon ok. »

Les élèves se rendant compte que le repas ne viendra pas de sitôt, ils se tournèrent pour la plupart vers la table des professeurs, le Directeur manquait à l'appel ainsi que celui des Serpentards. Blaise qui n'avait pas revu Draco depuis le cours de potion hier matin, se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec l'élève qui avait causé l'accident. Sur ce coup là, il était dans le flou total, lui, comme tous les Serpentards d'ailleurs, avaient bien remarqué l'absence de Draco Malfoy, héritier de la famille Malfoy. Certains, comme Pansy Parkinson, émettaient des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres et d'autres se demandaient simplement si il valait mieux tenir au courant le noble et riche patriarche de l'absence inexplicable de son fils unique.

Le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle augmenta encore plus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Harry Potter qui essayait de se faire discret mais qui échoua lamentablement. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Draco Malfoy plein de dédain et le regard méprisant qui se présenta dans tout sa grâce aristocratique pour s'assoir à côté de Blaise.

Aucuns des deux jeunes ne put entamer une discussion avec leurs amis respectifs car Albus Dumbledore entra par la porte des professeurs, rapidement suivi par le directeur des Serpentards. Il se mit devant le pupitre doré et attendit patiemment que le calme soit revenu. Après quelques longues minutes à attendre, le mage blanc pris la parole.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis des évènements d'hier au vu de votre capacité étonnante à discuter entre vous. Le directeur sourit gentiment à l'assembler, personne ne semblait traumatisé par l'évènement de la veille. De légers rires retentirent même dans la salle. Bien, puisque tout le monde va bien, laissez moi vous présentez notre nouvelle élève. »

Sur cette phrase, il ouvrit la grande porte d'un geste de la main, celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement jusqu'à être grande ouverte. Une fille se tenait fièrement dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle portait un uniforme sans écusson pour l'instant, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs tressés en épi qui reposait sur une épaule, ses yeux bleus tellement foncés qui lui mangeait presque le visage. Une expression neutre arborait son visage fin, elle était frêle et assez petite, mais sa détermination occultait ses détails tant la confiance semblait l'habiter.

Bien sûr, Aléna semblait être en maitrise totale de ses actions lorsqu'elle marchait silencieusement sans regarder personne vers le tabouret que le professeur McGonagall avait placé devant l'estrade. Intérieurement, la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à supporter tous les regards sur elle, elle qui avait l'habitude d'être ignoré, avait l'envie féroce de disparaître. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas déclenché sa magie par accident, alors elle s'efforçait d'être forte. Après tout, elle avait tout un monde à découvrir et à apprendre, elle avait maintenant des frères pour veiller sur elle. Même si parfois des doutes surgissait dans son esprit, personne ne la connaissait de sa vie en France alors c'était véritablement un nouveau départ pour l'orpheline.

La directrice des Gryffondors se tenait près du tabouret avec un vieux chapeau noir, la sorcière hocha la tête et fit un léger sourire d'encouragement envers Aléna qui s'asseyait face aux autres élèves. La dame au lunettes carré pris la parole.

« Aléna Valorem, 11 ans et venant tout droit de la France sera répartit grâce au Choixpeau ancestrale de l'Ecole de Poudlard »

A cette déclaration, elle posa gentiment le Choixpeau -encore silencieux jusque là- sur la tête d'Aléna. Tout de suite celle-ci sentie que quelqu'un était dans sa tête, une peur irrationnelle s'empara d'elle et elle voulut enlever le Choixpeau de sa tête mais celui-ci pris la parole dans son esprit.

« Ah tiens tiens, quelle puissance que je perçois là ! Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de magie aussi forte ! Alors Aléna regardons un peu qui tu es, veux-tu ? »

La jeune fille paralysé par ce que la chose magique lui disait hocha simplement la tête pour en finir le plus vite possible, elle détestait cette sensation dans son esprit, être épié de l'intérieur.

« Alors, alors, je vois beaucoup de puissance et de courage. Le courage pourrait t'amener à Gryffondor, mais je vois aussi une soif d'apprendre importante qui conviendrais aussi pour Serdaigle. Tu es aussi rusé qu'un renard mais ce que tu désires le plus c'est faire tes preuves et montrer aux autres que tu n'es pas une incapable. Cela peut t'amener aussi chez les Serpentards. Hmmmm, intéressant. Oh mais que vois-je ? Tu fais partie d'une Triade ! Intéressant, très intéressant. Tu es vraiment particulière comme élève, c'est seulement la deuxième fois que j'ai la chance de voir un membre d'une Triade. Alors, laisses-moi me concentrer un peu, tu pourrais appartenir à trois maisons différentes et cela me complique la tâche. »

Aléna n'en revenait pas, maintenant c'était le silence total dans son esprit, elle se rendit compte que toute la salle aussi était silencieuse. Elle voyait Draco et Harry au loin, intrigués que cela prenne autant de temps. Après un temps infini selon la jeune fille, elle sursauta brusquement lorsque le Choixpeau lui reparla.

« C'est bon j'ai fais mon choix, saches que tu aurait pu aller à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor mais tu auras le plus d'opportunité à SERPENTARD ! »

Le Choixpeau avait clamer haut et fort sa nouvelle maison. Un petit sourire fleurie au coin de sa bouche, elle ne se retrouvait pas toute seule, Draco y était et même le directeur le Professeur Snape était là, à la fois antipathique mais pas vraiment méchant. Elle pensa qu'elle serai bien là-bas. C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de sa maison qu'Aléna se dirigea vers la table et s'assit à côté de Draco qui lui fit une place dès que le Choixpeau avait crié son verdict. Aléna jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents et levant ses deux pouces en l'air, elle lui sourit en retour. La toute nouvelle Serpentard se tourna vers Draco qui l'observait fièrement, content qu'elle soit dans sa maison. Au moins, il pourrait être souvent à ses côtés, juste au cas où.

La nourriture apparu soudainement sur toutes les tables -au plus grand plaisir de Ron- cela fit sursauter légèrement Aléna qui n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué. Draco fit simplement un sourire en coin avant de l'aider à choisir ce qu'elle pourrait manger, son poids devait revenir à la normal, mais se nourrir uniquement de nourriture grasse n'allait pas être apprécié par son estomac.

Les autres tables mangeaient avec joie et bonne humeur. A la table des Serpentard, les filles se demandaient comment une nouvelle pouvait autant accaparer l'attention du plus beau et riche partit de Poudlard et les garçons se disait que les yeux de la nouvelle étaient vraiment envoutants. Parkinson qui s'était un peu éloigné du Prince des Serpentards depuis qu'il l'avait tout simplement menacé se sentait délaissé et voulait retrouver l'attention du bellâtre blond. Mais étant trop loin de lui pour l'instant, elle décida qu'elle serait omniprésente pendant les cours. Luke Manson, est un américain dont les parents avaient faits fortune aux Etats-Unis et avaient décidés d'étendre leur richesse jusqu'en Europe, d'où sa présence à Poudlard. Le jeune homme grand aux cheveux châtain et légèrement ondulé, assis non loin de Pansy, se demandait qui avait autant de pouvoir pour faire trembler le château et se permettre d'arriver après la rentrée. Un éclat de détermination illumina brièvement ses yeux noisettes, il voulait définitivement en savoir plus sur cette étrange nouvelle. Blaise Zabini -se retrouvant assis à côté de la nouvelle à cause d'un Draco qui l'avait carrément bousculé pour faire de la place- trouva très intriguant que Draco parle avec elle alors qu'elle venait de France selon Dumbledore. Comme si Draco avait lus dans ses pensées, celui-ci le présenta auprès d'Aléna qui hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction. Le jeune à la peau noir n'en fut que plus intrigué, en arrivant elle transpirait de détermination la tête haute et maintenant elle semblait soit timide soit froide avec tout le monde sauf avec Draco qui était étrangement bavard.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus était figé sur son siège, totalement paralysé par l'information qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Aléna Valorem. Aléna Valorem. Valorem. Valorem. Par Merlin et tous les grands sorciers du monde. C'est impossible ! Totalement impossible ! Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peux pas y avoir de rapport, c'est une coïncidence. C'est forcément une coïncidence ! Le maître des potions n'arrivait même pas à caché son choc tellement ce nom résonnait en lui. Flitwick remarqua le trouble de son collègue, ce qui l'inquiéta puisque habituellement rien n'était jamais visible sur le visage du professeur, il tenta de parler à Severus.

« Severus, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le sorcier habillé en noir sursauta violemment. Il sursauta ! Jamais le professeur n'avait été aussi perturbé, Severus cligna des yeux et regarda en direction d'Aléna. Impossible, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne répondit même pas à son collègue et passa le reste de la répartition et du déjeuner dans ses pensées. Sa mine était sombre et il n'avait rien mangé, lorsqu'il estima avoir passé assez de temps à table, il partit discrètement. Dumbledore remarqua son départ un peu précipité et son regard absent, il se demanda ce qu'il ce passait avec son collègue pour partir ainsi.

Snape traversa le château dans un état second, ce nom faisait resurgir tellement de souvenirs que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il arriva rapidement à ses appartements et s'écroula sur son canapé en cuir noir.

Après quelques minutes d'apathie, il se reprit. Des réponses, il avait besoin de réponses aussi vite que possible. Il rédigea un mot à Dumbledore, il prenait le reste de la journée, prétextant une maladie. Il le donna à son hibou Éole, qui irai le donné à Dumbledore. Ensuite, il prépara un sac avec quelques papiers, de l'argent moldu et sorcier et des vêtements des deux mondes. Il fouilla dans une vielle boite en bois sous son lit et retrouva des photos, essayant de faire abstractions des souvenirs à la fois joyeux et douloureux, il retrouva celle qu'il cherchait et la fourra dans sa poche intérieur. Il se releva et contempla quelques instants son sac fait et son appartement. Il soupira doucement, ce n'était pas le moment pour ces émotions de refaire surface alors il pris un petit temps pour reformer correctement un visage neutre. Avant de partir il se servit deux doigts de whisky Pur-Feu, et l'avala d'une traite, il savait d'avance que ce qu'il comptait faire allait faire mal, très mal.

Il sorti de ses quartiers en le bombardant de sorts de protection, dont certains n'étaient pas légaux, qui sait combien de temps il partirai et certaines de ses affaires ne devaient pas tombé entre de mauvaises mains ou des mains, au contraire, innocentes. Il marcha de manière rapide et déterminé dans les couloirs du château, les élèves commençaient déjà à se rendre à leurs prochains cours. Il les ignoraient et une fois dans le hall dans l'embrasure de la Grande porte, il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir son filleul ou même Aléna, il devait absolument trouvé les réponses à ces questions et ce n'est pas en restant au château qu'il y arriverait. C'est armé d'une nouvelle motivation qu'il franchit les portes et descendit le chemin menant jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione se posait pleins de questions, l'unique fois où elle avait vu Aléna c'était à l'infirmerie la veille, étant inconsciente la nouvelle Serpentard n'avait jamais rencontré Hermione, ni Ron. Elle était curieuse, elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Aléna, Harry et Draco sortent de l'infirmerie en même temps. Elle questionna donc Harry à se sujet qui lui répondit simplement qu'ils allaient mieux et donc qu'ils avaient pu sortir. Hermione sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais elle n'allait pas insisté, du moins pas tout de suite.

La fin du déjeuner arriva bien vite mais ils avaient encore une heure de libre avant de commencer les cours de l'après-midi. Hermione, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent donc en direction du Parc de Poudlard. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir lorsque Draco les accosta, accompagné de la nouvelle et de Blaise Zabini si la Gryffondor se rappelait bien. Elle et Ron était un peu gênés d'être en présence de Serpentards, Blaise semblait être dans le même cas, mais les trois autres semblaient à l'aise et heureux de se retrouver, comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Hermione fronça ses sourcils, pourquoi semblaient-ils aussi à l'aise alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps ?

Toute concentrée sur ces pensées, elle suivit le groupe qui avait décidé de s'installer près de la berge du lac. C'est en arrivant presque à destination qu'elle ne fit pas attention au cailloux traitre et qu'elle trébucha. Elle essaya de se rattraper à tout ce qu'elle pouvait près d'elle et entraina malheureusement la personne qu'elle avait agrippé dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol, enchevêtrés et échevelés. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Ron qui était très confus, un moment il marchait tranquillement et l'instant d'après il était par terre. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait tomber Ron avec elle Hermione rougit d'embarras et de la proximité du garçon, elle s'excusa rapidement tout en se relevant. Elle aida Ron à se remettre debout et s'épousseta. C'est seulement après qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, Harry, Draco, Aléna et Blaise étaient pliés de rire, ayant assisté à toute la scène. Se rendant compte, qu'ils avaient dû tomber n'importe comment, elle rigola à leur suite, vite suivit par Ron. Qui s'arrêta brusquement après s'être rendu-compte qu'il était entrain de rire avec Malfoy et des Serpentards ! Des Serpentards ! Mais bien vite, l'hilarité générale repris le dessus et il se remit à rire, si il arrivait à rire avec eux c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas être si méchants !

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à faire connaissance, bien sûr Harry et Ron parlaient le plus souvent mais les deux garçons Serpentards, même si ils étaient beaucoup moins expansifs, parlèrent également de tout et de rien. Hermione avait tenté d'engagé la conversation avec la seule autre fille du groupe mais celle-ci semblait un peu ailleurs, elle arrivait quand même à répondre à certaines questions de l'infatigable Gryffondor mais un certain fossé les séparait. La Gryffondor ne savait pas pourquoi et se posait encore une fois pleins de questions au sujet de cette fille aux cheveux vraiment très longs, sa tresse allant jusqu'en bas de son dos.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Aléna essayait de participé à la conversation qu'elle avait avec Hermione mais elle n'était pas totalement concentré. Déjà, qu'il y est cinq autres élèves de son âge qui restaient volontairement avec elle était un exploit selon elle. Faire la conversation lui semblait quasiment impossible, tellement peu habituée aux échanges sociaux, elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. En plus, il y a avait quelque chose qui la tracassait. A peine étaient-ils arrivé sur la berge, qu'elle était certaine d'avoir aperçue le professeur Snape au loin sur un chemin. Il était loin et partait en dehors du château. Aléna avait froncés les sourcils, pourquoi partait-il maintenant alors que certains cours allaient commencer ? Cela l'intriguait beaucoup et donc était distraite par toute sorte d'hypothèses les plus farfelus qu'elle inventait au sujet de son professeur.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez et si ce n'est pas le cas dites-moi pourquoi ! (vos avis sont assez importants puisque je peux m'améliorer si vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas)

En tout cas je vous dis à dans deux semaines et d'ici là ! ci la !

Bisou


	17. Chapitre 17 : Incendio

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 17 ! N'hésitez pas à poster des review si vous aimez ! Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 17 : Incendio**

L'heure de la reprise des cours avait sonné, le groupe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards dû se séparer à l'entrée du château, Aléna était excitée de pouvoir enfin apprendre la magie. Draco, Blaise et elle avait cours de Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, on lui avait dit qu'il était tout petit et qu'il était le directeur des Serdaigle. Au moment de se dire au revoir, Aléna eu peur de ne plus revoir Harry avant un moment, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ils avaient été tous les trois dans la même pièce ou à proximité. Devoir se séparer d'un de ses nouveaux frères lui serra le coeur, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu autant s'attacher à deux inconnus comme ça aussi rapidement. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait une bonne raison, à savoir le lien de la Triade, mais dans un sens elle espérait que par la suite tout ne serait pas guidé que par le lien.

Alors au moment de se séparer, avant même qu'elle n'est pu faire un geste, c'est un Harry un peu gêné qui lui dit qu'elle allait lui manquez et lui fit un rapide câlin. Cette étreinte certes courte, rassura plus que mille mots la jeune fille. Elle ne fut même pas surprise lorsque qu'Harry et Draco se firent une accolade, par contre les autres déjà surpris par le petit câlin envers la Serpentard, l'étaient encore plus lorsque le garçon au yeux verts fit de même avec le Serpentard qui ne broncha même pas.

Dés demain leurs emplois du temps seraient refaits de sorte qu'ils soient toujours en cours ensemble, la proximité était très importante dans une Triade et déjà ses deux heures de cours allaient être longue pour tous les trois. La salle qui leurs sera réservé mais pas seulement, leurs amis aussi, sera disponible dés demain également. Aucuns d'eux ne savaient encore où elle se situait mais avaient hâtes de l'aménager. Ils avaient dû accepter un certain nombre de règles comme : pas trop de personnes à la fois dans la pièce, pas de fêtes organisé sans demandé ou encore qu'ils étaient responsable de l'aménagement et du rangement de la salle. Aléna qui déjà n'en pouvait plus des bonnes surprises (pouvoir resté dans cette école pour apprendre la magie, avoir un garant pour ses études et apprendre qu'elle a des frères grâce à la magie), était vraiment ahurie par tous ce que le directeur mettait en place pour eux. Ils avaient même évoquer une sorte de salle d'entrainement pour qu'Aléna puisse s'exercer à contrôler sa magie et si jamais un autre accident survenait, elle devait essayer d'aller dans cette salle car il y aurait plus de protections pour elle et le château serait plus épargné que la dernière fois.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Les trois Serpentards arrivèrent tranquillement devant la salle, Aléna se refit la réflexion qu'elle se perdrai surement un jour dans ce château tellement il était immense. Il y avait d'autres Serpentards déjà installés et aussi presque tous les Serdaigles. Draco s'assit vers l'avant, Aléna le suivit, elle voulait rester avec lui d'autant qu'Harry n'était pas là, déjà maintenant elle lui manquait, qu'est que ce serait pendant la nuit ? Elle n'osait pas l'imaginer. Au moment où elle allait rejoindre le garçon blond, une autre fille s'installa à côté de lui. Elle avait un visage dur, les yeux marrons et des cheveux bruns et lisse, en carré plongeant. Aléna ne savait pas quoi faire, elle l'a regardait de manière hautaine, comme si elle n'était rien. Heureusement, Draco eu vite fait de remarquer que ce n'était pas l'orpheline à côté de lui mais bien Pansy Parkinson. Son visage autrefois ouvert et expressif -car Aléna le mettait tellement à l'aise qu'il en oubliait son masque- était maintenant de glace mis à part ses yeux semblant transpercer de part en part la brune.

« Pansy, que fais-tu à la place d'Aléna? » Sa voix avait claqué dans la salle devenue silencieuse face au spectacle.

« - Sa place ? Mais voyons c'est la mienne Draco, je suis souvent à côté de toi en cours non ? Pansy minauda et fit une pose qui était sensé la rendre belle mais ne faisait que la rendre ridicule selon Draco. L'orpheline était toujours debout au milieu de l'allée, elle n'allait pas non plus se laisser faire, révolu était le temps où elle baissait la tête. Elle ne devait plus avoir peur des autres et surtout des gens méprisants.

\- Oui ma place, Draco me l'a gentiment proposé et j'ai accepté. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine de partir cela m'arrangerai merci. Aléna avait prit une voix polie tout en ajoutant un soupçon de menace, elle espérait que son message était bien passé. Pansy se renfrogna et se tourna vers la Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe à ce que je vois, fit elle en scrutant de la tête au pied, je ne me déplacerait pas pour une étrangère, je reste ici un point c'est tout.

\- Tu restes ici tu en es sûr ? Aléna décida de la jouer fine.

\- Oui. Pansy sourit, elle pensait avoir gagné et se tourna vers Draco, qui lui la regarda simplement avec un sourire en coin méprisant.

\- Oh dans ce cas, veux-tu que je te montre comment je me sers de ma magie ? Tu sais, celle qui a fait trembler tout le château hier? Cette fois, tous les élèves présent dans la salle retirent leurs souffle, la tension était à son comble et Pansy en jugeant par son expression se rendit compte de son erreur. Draco sourit fièrement, beaucoup trop content que sa soeur coupe enfin la chique à cette pimbêche depuis le début de l'année. Pansy déglutit, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait gagner magiquement, elle perdrait cette bataille mais pas sa détermination.

\- Non sans façon, tu risques de me décoiffer, je te laisse pour cette fois mais soit bien sûr que tu n'auras pas que des amis à Serpentard. »

Sur ce, elle pris ces affaires et s'installa au près d'une autre fille Serpentard. Aléna pris sa place et tout la classe sembla reprendre son souffle. Les élèves présent se dirent que l'année allait être riche en rebondissement du côté de la maison de la ruse, ce petit coup d'éclat allait à coup sûr être répété et déformer dans les deux heures qui suivent. Dans toutes les écoles c'était la même chose, Aléna qui ne voulait pas faire parler d'elle plus que nécessaire, se dit que pour le coup c'était raté. Draco se pencha vers et lui chuchota :

« J'ai adoré ! Si tu fais ça à chaque fois, je ne te lâches pas d'une semelle, c'était vraiment trop drôle. »

Aléna rit, c'est vrai que ça faisait du bien de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle prit un parchemin, une plume et un encrier de son sac, sac en cuir doux donné par Severus Snape avant qu'elle ne soit répartie. Un petit monsieur entra alors dans la pièce, portant des robes bleus foncés. Ron avait eu raison de lui dire qu'il était vraiment petit. Il s'installa au centre de la salle et tapa sa baguette contre son pupitre de bois.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait, soyez calme merci. Tout d'abord je souhaites la bienvenue Miss Valorem. Il vous faudra simplement rattrapé les quelques leçons et tout ce passera bien j'en suis persuadé. »

La jeune Serpentard hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que l'attention soit tout le temps sur elle. Sa petite prière ne dut pas être bien entendu car environ une heure plus tard après que Flitwick est expliqué la théorie pour lancer le sortilège de feu : Incendio. Il fallut passé à la pratique, après avoir mis un gant de protection en peau de dragon, c'est avec un air ébahi de la part d'Aléna et de Draco qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. Personne n'avait pensé à lui en donner ou en acheter une.

« - Mais comment je vais faire si je n'ai pas de baguette ! Je ne pourrais rien apprendre !

Aléna essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas paniquer mais dans quelques minutes le professeur allait passé les voir pour observer leur progrès. Draco sembla réfléchir avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Bon écoutes, ne panique pas on va gérer d'accord ? Je vais te prêter la mienne. Normalement on ne prête pas de baguette ayant déjà un détenteur mais avec de la chance elle ne sera pas trop récalcitrante. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, peut être que ça marcherai. Draco commença à s'entrainer, il réussi après seulement deux essais. La Serpentard était fière de lui, puis il lui tendit sa baguette tout en expliquant de quoi elle était faite.

« Chaque baguette est différente, selon la taille, le poids, le bois, la rigidité, la souplesse ou le contenu du coeur, on peut en avoir un, voir deux, et les possibilités sont aussi grandes que le nombres d'ingrédients existant dans le monde magique. Il faut aussi que la baguette soit un bon conducteur, la magie provient de nous, notre corps ou notre noyau magique si tu préfère, la baguette doit donc bien « résonner » avec ta magie. Parfois, c'est l'inverse qui se produit, la baguette et le sorcier ne sont pas du tout en accord, donc il y a souvent des accidents lors de l'achat d'une baguette, mais rien de bien méchant je t'assures. On dit que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. La mienne est en bois d'aubépine et mesure 25cm, elle est relativement souple et son coeur est un crin de licorne. Vu qu'elle m'appartient elle m'obéit, mais si tu me désarmes, sa « loyauté » va à son nouveau propriétaire. Mais ma mère dit que lorsque une baguette change de sorcier, la « conduction » reste toujours plus forte pour son premier détenteur, même si le nouveau propriétaire l'utilise, le premier sera en droit « magique » de la réclamer. Bon, maintenant ce qu'il va se passer c'est que je te la donne volontairement pour une courte période, espérons que tu ne réagira pas trop fort. Tiens. »

Sur cet exposé qu'Aléna écouta avec providence, Draco lui tendit l'instrument magique devant elle. Aléna tendit sa main doucement, elle douta encore un peu mais Flitwick approchait de plus en plus alors elle sauta le pas et pris à pleine main la baguette magique. Elle sentit comme un petit choc électrique avant de voir la baguette et sa main luire avant de redevenir normales. Elle releva la tête et vit Draco les yeux ronds.

« - Aléna, ma baguette te correspond, elle a réagit exactement comme avec moi lorsque je l'ai acheté. Ça signifie que tu peux l'utiliser !

Si elle n'avait pas appris qu'il venait du famille noble, Aléna aurait pensée que Draco sautillait presque sur sa chaise.

\- Tu es sur ? Mais et toi ? Tu peux toujours l'utiliser ?

\- Je pense que oui, mais c'est la première fois que je vois qu'une baguette peut obéir à deux sorcier. Même dans les livres on en parle pas. Attends, je vais la reprendre et on va voir. »

Draco repris sa baguette de la main et formula un Incendio en faisant le geste nécessaire, une flamme orange de taille moyenne sortit de la pointe. Il éteignit la flamme et fit un sourire satisfait, presque hautain à Aléna.

« - C'est parfait, en attendant d'en avoir une pour toi on l'utilisera à deux. Tiens essais toi.

\- D'accord. »

Elle pris la baguette d'aubépine, qui ne réagit pas. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au Serpentard qui l'encouragea du regard. Elle prononça alors son premier sortilège et fit le mouvement de baguette adéquate. Une énorme flamme en sortit et faillit griller les cheveux de Draco, avant même qu'Aléna ne panique, le professeur se tenait déjà devant eux, exécutant un contre sortilège pour éteindre les flammes qui grandissaient de plus en plus. La salle était tout à coup silencieuse, le choc traversant le visage d'à peu près tout le monde (sauf Pansy qui pensait que la nouvelle faisait son intéressante).

« - Et bien Miss Valorem, vous vous êtes entrainer dur pour ce sortilège, il n'y avait pas besoin d'y mettre beaucoup de puissance mais mes félicitations pour cette magnifique flamme, 5 points pour Serpentard.

\- Merci monsieur. Aléna n'allait rien rajouté, elle ne voulait pas le contredire, un vieux réflexe des années précédente à l'école. Mais c'est sans compté sur Draco, fier de sa soeur et qui n'allait resté muet face à l'erreur du professeur.

\- Oui elle a réussi, c'était son premier essai monsieur, elle n'avait pas essayer avant.

\- Ah bon, est-ce vrai Miss Valorem ?

\- Oui monsieur. Aléna se trouvait bête d'être autant le centre de l'attention, pour elle bien sur c'était une nouvelle génial qu'elle réussisse du premier coup son premier sortilège mais toute la classe n'était pas obligé de savoir.

\- Hmm, vous avez des facilitées dans ma matière, c'est prometteur. Bien, allons les enfants, je n'ai pas fini mon tour, reprenez votre entrainement allez ! Les élèves qui s'étaient arrêtes pour écouter, sursautèrent au ton sérieux du professeur qui repartait déjà dans les rangs.

\- Miss Patil, n'oublier pas de mettre votre gant en peau de dragon, un accident arrive vite ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§

Le cours fini assez rapidement, heureusement aujourd'hui les cours finissait tôt pour les Serpentard. Pour Draco et Aléna, être ensemble en cours les avait rapprochés et autre que le lien, une amitié solide commençait à se construire. Mais malgré leur proximité, ils leurs manquaient quelque chose, Harry. Ils espéraient qu'Harry ne soit pas trop affecté, eux ils étaient à deux donc ça allait encore mais Harry n'avait personne de la Triade près de lui, mis à part ses amis bien sûr.

A la fin du cours, Draco se mis dans la tête de faire visité un peu l'école à la nouvelle. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Blaise ayant du courrier à envoyer. Draco lui fit passé devant la Grande Salle, puis devant des classes d'études, la Bibliothèque. Aléna ne voulait même plus sortir de cette pièce, il y avait tellement de livres ! Du sol au plafond, partout sur des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères. Draco ne réussi à la faire partir qu'au bout de 30 minutes passer dans les rayons, elle avait emprunté deux livres, un sur l'histoire de la magie et du monde magique et aussi l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'elle avait hâte de commencer.

Draco l'entraina alors dans une tour, et lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent tout en haut, le souffle de la Serpentard se coupa. La vue était tout simplement sublime, elle pouvait voir la cours intérieur que Draco lui avait montré, la tour de Serdaigle -le garçon lui montrait de la main les différents lieux-, la tour Gryffondor. Il y avait aussi une partie du parc avec les serres qu'utilisent les élèves en botanique, et au loin il y avait la Forêt Interdite, immense et sombre.

Aléna remercia Draco, elle lui était reconnaissante, elle ne se sentait pas seul, Harry et lui étaient là. Enfin Harry pas sur le moment mais elle était sûr qu'il allait lui aussi lui montrer pleins de choses. Une sonnerie retentit alors qu'ils étaient confortablement assis à regarder le paysage Ecossais. Les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui, ils se levèrent tous les deux, ils devaient retrouver Harry, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Ils dévalèrent presque tous les escaliers, après ce qu'il leurs sembla une éternité, il atteignirent enfin le Hall, les élèves allaient et venaient. Certains regardaient en coin Aléna ou Draco, l'une pour avoir refermer le bec de Pansy et l'autre tout simplement parce qu'il était Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, grande et noble lignée de sorciers Sang-Pur. Les deux Serpentards cherchaient Harry du regard, l'impatience coulant dans leurs veines.

Lorsqu'enfin ils le virent, ce n'était pas un Harry joyeux et souriant mais un Harry qui semblait épuisé et totalement ailleurs, déconnecté de la réalité. Aléna ne pensa même pas à ce qu'elle faisait, elle courra tout simplement vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Harry se détendit considérablement et respira les cheveux de l'orpheline, ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant que Draco ne les rejoignent. Ils se séparèrent et Harry n'eut le temps de rien faire que Draco le prenait aussi dans ses bras, se fichant totalement du monde les entourant et des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir. Ils se séparèrent et nuls paroles n'avait besoin d'être échangé, rester à trois était beaucoup mieux que d'être tout seul. Ils s'étaient manqués, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Par contre aux regards de Ron et Hermione surpris et de plusieurs élèves qui avaient assistés aux retrouvailles se demandaient bien qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à se faire des câlins alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Draco et Harry ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. Et la nouvelle élève, et bien était nouvelle donc elle ne devait pas les connaître.

Draco repris un visage neutre et entraina les deux autres membres de la Triade dans les couloirs, vite suivit par Hermione et Ron. Ils marchèrent en silence, attendant d'être à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Draco ouvrit la porte et tous entrèrent. Aléna sourit, elle allait revoir Poppy, la gentille infirmière, elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait pour suivre son état physique.

Avant même qu'Hermione puisse les bombarder de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait remarqué qu'Harry allait de plus en plus mal pendant les cours, mais dés qu'il avait retrouvé les deux Serpentards, il s'était presque illuminé et semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau ayant entendu la porte de son infirmerie s'ouvrir.

« - Ah Aléna tu vas bien ma puce ? Oh mais je vois que tu as amené des amis !

\- Bonjour madame, oui ça va. Aléna aimait bien la vielle dame.

\- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh ! Hermione, Harry et Ron avait parler en concert, rigolant ensuite face à leur synchronisation. Draco hocha juste la tête poliment avant de parler.

\- Il faudrait que vous auscultiez Aléna et Harry.

\- Pour Aléna bien sûr, Harry tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Moi non, pourquoi tu dis ça Draco ? Harry le regardait avec interrogation.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ton état lorsque tu es arrivé dans le Hall ? Tu n'était pas bien du tout ! Il faut qu'elle t'ausculte !

Tout le monde se figea à la remarque du garçon blond, ils venaient de découvrir un nouveau côté de la personnalité de Draco, il est très protecteur. Harry se renfrogna, c'est vrai qu'il avait été mal toute l'après-midi mais pour lui ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la bouche sur le point de protester mais Draco le regarda avec colère et inquiétude. Harry se figea, ok, peut être qu'il y avait un problème. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

« - Auscultez d'abord Aléna et ensuite il faudra que l'on vous parle avec Draco et Aléna.

\- Bien, comme vous voulez, viens Aléna. »

Elles partirent toutes les deux derrière un rideau. Le silence se fit dans la groupe jusqu'à ce que Ron interroge.

« - Euh, les gars ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard avant que le blond répondre.

\- On ne peux pas vous en parler, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas en parlez ?

\- On doit d'abord parler à Dumbledore, mais je pense que dans quelques jours on pourra tout vous expliquer. Il n'y a rien de grave promis.

Harry tentait de ne pas culpabilisé, le directeur ne voulait pas que la Triade parle de son existence, du moins pas tout de suite. Apparemment le lien était encore trop fragile et donc ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Allez savoir pourquoi ils devaient absolument en être sécurité, il fallait le demandé au directeur. La réponse d'Harry ne fit qu'inquiété ses amis, quel était le rapport entre une amitié qui semblait vraiment très forte en trois élèves qui se connaissent à peine et Dumbledore ? La curiosité d'Hermione avait grimper en flèche, Ron reprit.

\- Bon d'accord, mais c'est pas cool de pas savoir. Ron était un peu fâché, comment se faisait-il que Draco sache toujours ce qu'il se passait et pas eux ?

\- Oui Ron mais tout va bien, on vous en parlera dés qu'on le pourra. Draco intervint avant même qu'Harry n'est le temps répondre à son ami.

Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent la tête et quelques secondes plus tard Aléna revint vers eux. Ils convinrent que Ron et Hermione partent pour faire leurs devoirs et que les autres restent encore pour parler à Madame Pomfresh.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans la Forêt Interdite, le feuillage était tellement épais qu'on avait l'impression qu'il faisait nuit. Des bruits étranges résonnaient dans les bois, une atmosphère lourde et sombre semblait régner dans une partie reculer de la forêt. Soudain, des oiseaux piaillèrent et s'envolèrent loin de cette ambiance lugubre. Un cri de pure agonie fit fuir le peu d'animaux restant dans les environs. Un sacrilège venait d'être commis.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voilà ! Une petite review ? A dans deux semaines !

Bisou


	18. Chapitre 18 : Salle de la Triade

**Bonsoir ! J'ai eu une journée assez chargée alors je ne poste que maintenant, voici le chapitre 18, je vous avoue je n'ai plus trop de chapitre d'avance alors je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain. En tout cas profitez de celui-ci.**

**Bonne lecture !**

§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 18 : Salle de la Triade**

La Grande Salle était illuminée par ces centaines de bougies suspendues dans les airs, le plafond reflétait un ciel étoilé sans nuages. Les nombreux élèves bavardaient et mangeaient. Aléna mangeait à côté de Draco à sa gauche et Blaise à sa droite. Elle picorait dans son assiette et repensait à la conversation un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avec l'infirmière. Elle avait été tenu au courant qu'une Triade s'était créer entre les trois élèves et lorsqu'ils parlèrent de l'état physique et émotionnel de leurs séparations de seulement quelques heures, l'infirmière recommanda d'éviter de se séparer et qu'ils devaient rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Le trio décida donc d'aller voir le directeur après le diner car personne n'avait pensé à une chose. Comment allaient-ils faire pour dormir ? Comment se reposer tout en étant mal et en manques les uns des autres ? Harry leurs avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas tenir toute la nuit sans les voir, pour Aléna c'était pareil, Draco serait dans un dortoir différent du sien et ils ne se verraient pas non plus.

Le repas fut un peu éreintant pour la nouvelle élève, les Serpentards et la plupart de l'école avait entendu parler de l'altercation entre Pansy et elle. Ils avaient voulu en savoir plus et malgré les refus catégoriques d'Aléna d'exposé sa vie à tout le monde, ils insistaient. Elle était fatigué de sa journée et un mal de tête commençait à poindre. Draco du remarquer son malaise et sa fatigue car une menace en l'air plus tard, accompagné d'une voix menaçante ainsi qu'un regard gelant sur place, plus personne ne lui posait de question. Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et ils décidèrent après un regard en direction d'Harry -qui avait remarqué que sa soeur n'allait pas bien- de partir pour le bureau directorial.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Aléna, Draco et Harry étaient une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie, la visite dans le bureau du directeur ne mena qu'à une seule solution pour le moment, dormir dans l'aile médicale. En effet, Harry ne pouvait pas aller dans le dortoir des Serpentards et les garçons n'avaient pas le droit non plus de dormir dans le dortoir des filles. Le seul endroit où ils pourrait dormir ensemble est pour l'instant l'infirmerie. Evidement c'est une solution de secours, ils n'allaient pas passer toute l'année à dormir là-bas, Dumbledore leurs avait assuré qu'il trouverai une solution durable d'ici demain soir. Les enfants lui faisaient confiance, donc après être revenu dans la Grande Salle et expliquer aux amis respectif d'Harry et Draco qu'ils devaient dormir à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh vérifie qu'Aléna aille bien, les garçons ayant eut l'autorisation de Dumbledore de l'accompagner. Certes, cette explication était un peu bancale mais de toute façon dans quelques jours Hermione, Ron et Blaise seraient au courant de tout, la Triade l'espérait beaucoup, mentir à leurs camarades ne plaisaient à aucun des trois. C'était surprenant pour le cas de Draco, mais celui-ci pensait que s'il pouvait se faire un véritable ami au lieu de relations politiques ou commercial alors il ne préférai pas lui mentir.

Ils étaient tout les trois allongés ensemble, Aléna au milieu, inconsciemment ils savaient qu'elle était encore fragile et sur les nerfs alors les garçons voulaient la protéger le plus possible du monde extérieur. L'infirmière avait cédé au regard suppliant des trois enfants pour qu'ils puissent avoir un plus grand lit, la nuit dernière à trois dans un lit une place n'avait pas été très confortable même si chacun avait aimé la proximité et la chaleur des autres. Au moins maintenant, ils avaient un peu plus d'espace !

Les rideaux de la fenêtre n'avait pas été tiré alors on pouvait voir les étoiles briller doucement dans la nuit, la Triade ne dormait pas, il n'était que 21h. Aléna qui avait dormit ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité entre son inconscience et son repos forcé ne sentait pas le sommeil venir. Elle avait l'habitude de se coucher tard, l'orphelinat n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir d'un sommeil paisible, les seules fois où elle avait vraiment bien dormit était hier en journée après les soins de Pomfresh à la suite de l'accident et la nuit dernière avec ses nouveaux frères. Le Gryffondor du groupe voulait quand à lui discuter, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler ensemble tous les trois depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils formaient une Triade.

Et Draco lui remuait dans son esprit toutes les fautes qu'il avait du faire depuis quelques jours, son père allait bientôt être au courant. Il saurait sa récente amitié avec Harry, qu'il avait envoyé sur les roses Pansy, qu'il se liait d'amitié avec un sang-mêlé même si c'est un Serpentard, qu'il trainait avec une Serpentard qui n'avait aucun avantage politique ou commercial et que bien sûr quelqu'un l'avait forcément vu qu'il était rester avec une « Sang-de-Bourbe » et un « Traître à son sang » (comme disait si bien son père) dans le parc. Draco soupira de lassitude, il était vraiment mais alors vraiment mal barré, surtout que l'on avait aussi dû remarqué son absence dans les dortoirs la nuit dernière et cette nuit. Il n'avait même pas encore engagé de discussion sérieuse avec Luke Brandon, il devait amené une certaine relation de confiance pour plus tard contracté des contrats commerciaux, rédigé par son père bien évidement. Bref, Draco ne pensait qu'aux problèmes qu'il aurait très prochainement, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, en plus il savait que même si les deux autres ne parlaient pas, ils ne dormaient pas non plus, cela ne l'aida pas non plus à vouloir se reposer.

« - Hey vous savez quoi ? Rompu doucement Harry.

\- Quoi ? Aléna en avait marre de penser à l'orphelinat et ses mauvais souvenirs, elle voulait se changer les idées. Draco écouta juste, peut-être que ce serait distrayant.

\- J'ai, vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de dormir, et vous ?

\- Moi non plus, et toi Draco ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à des choses en boucle alors si vous avez une idée pour arrêter ce massacre dans ma tête, n'hésitez pas.

\- Ok alors que diriez vous si on apprenait vraiment à se connaître ? Draco je te connais déjà un petit peu mais Aléna je ne sais presque rien de toi. Et puis on est une Triade non ? Des frères et soeur de magie, on devrait se connaître. Harry était déterminé dans sa tirade et il savait qu'il avait raison donc il attendit patiemment la réponse des deux Serpentards.

\- Oui tu as raison faisons ça, qui commence ? Draco trouva que c'était un bon moyen de se distraire, et puis cela lui donnait l'impression que le lien qui les tenaient n'était pas du tout contre cette initiative. »

Un léger silence se fit après la réplique de Draco, ils avaient beau se sentir à l'aise et bien ensemble, chacun avait des raisons propres de ne pas se jeter à l'eau tout de suite, ils avaient encore une certaine retenu. Après une minute de silence, Aléna décida de foncer, après tout, ce sont ses frères magique non ?

« - Aujourd'hui est la première fois que je parles à autant de personnes.

\- Parce qu'avant tu ne parlais à personne ? Demanda Harry, curieux au sujet d'Aléna. Celle-ci hocha juste la tête en réponse. Draco, voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas trop approfondir sur le sujet, il décida de parler de lui aussi.

\- J'adore les serpents, déclara-t-il de manière sérieuse, j'en ai même un au manoir mais ni père ni mère n'ont voulu que je l'emmène à Poudlard. Elle s'appelle Black Opal.

Il y eu un petit silence, les deux autres étaient surpris, Harry pensait être le seul à les aimés. Il avait parlé à un serpent dans le zoo la dernière fois, il avait aimé discuté avec lui mais après l'incident de Duddley (qui l'avait fait rire pendant des heures), il n'avait pas osé le dire aux autres. Un de ces objectifs d'ailleurs était d'aller dans la forêt interdite, trouver un serpent et parler avec lui, mais il avait un peu peur d'y aller tout seul alors il n'avait pas encore fait le déplacement.

Quand à Aléna elle repensa à la seule fois où elle avait vu un serpent, c'était dans le terrain de l'orphelinat. Tout au fond, elle se cachait des autres orphelins qui voulaient l'embêter, lorsqu'elle avait entendu des sifflements répétitifs. Elle avait chercher la source de ce bruit et c'était retrouvé devant un spectacle étonnant, un serpent vert d'environ 1 mètre était entrain d'attaquer un renard. Au début Aléna ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se battaient avec autant de hargne, mais elle avait rapidement vu l'oeuf que le serpent tentait de protéger. Le combat se termina assez vite, le renard mordu à différents endroits, saignaient et semblait dérouté, il était reparti la queue entre les jambes. Aléna s'était dit ce jour là qu'elle aimerai bien être un serpent, car au moins elle aurait eu un parent l'aimant assez pour l'a protéger du monde extérieur et de ces horreurs.

« Ce petit silence fut vite rompu par Aléna et Harry qui parlèrent en même temps :

\- Moi aussi !

\- C'est vrai ? Draco crut qu'ils se moquaient d'eux.

\- Mais oui, depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard je rêve d'aller dans la forêt Interdite pour en trouver un et discuter avec lui !

\- Tu parles au serpents ! Avaient dis les deux autres, trop étonnés de ce fait et aussi légèrement jaloux.

\- Oui, pas vous ?

\- Non, mais cela serait vraiment super si je pouvais discuter avec mon serpent, dis Draco, il essayait de paraitre neutre mais dans sa voix transperçait quand même une petite note rêveuse.

\- J'aurai aimé être un serpent, une fois j'en ai vu un battre un renard pour protéger son oeuf !

\- Ah oui, trop bien ! Vas-y racontes ! Dis Harry curieux de connaître l'histoire »

S'ensuivit une discussion passionnante sur comment ils avaient rencontrés des serpents, ce qu'ils aimaient chez eux , sur le fait qu'Harry était en fait un Fourchelangue, Draco lui ayant expliquer ce que c'était. Ils parlèrent près d'une demi-heure ensuite sur d'autres sujets vaste et variés, sur ce qu'ils aimaient mangé ou faire, ce qu'ils aiment comme matières ou détestait. C'est au final vers minuit qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, une ambiance calme et bienheureuse régnant dans la pièce. Chacun étaient content d'avoir parler avec les autres, ils avaient maintenant l'impression d'un peu mieux les connaître. Ils se sentaient un peu mieux et c'est avec un « Bonne nuit » léger qu'ils s'endormirent tous les trois d'un sommeil réparateur et confortable.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, ce mardi 17 septembre devait commencer par un cours de potion mais apparement, le professeur Snape était malade depuis hier après-midi. Aléna trouva cela curieux puisque la veille elle l'avait vu partir de l'école après le déjeuner. Elle ne dit rien cependant, il devait surement avoir une bonne raison. Alors le cours fut annuler. La Triade avait donc champs libre pour 2 heures, c'est avec impatience qu'elle se dirigea au deuxième étages. Après avoir monter les escaliers et traversé quelques couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant une tapisserie semblant sortir tout droit du fabricant. Elle était très grande, les 3 élèves étaient impressionnés, on pouvait voir trois boules de feu blanche et éclatantes, elle semblaient vraiment flotter dans les airs -comme par magie, se dit Aléna-. Elles étaient reliées entres elles par un fil épais et vert formant ainsi un cercle. Les boules de feu se déplaçaient de temps en temps, s'approchant les unes des autres et repartaient ensuite un peu plus loin. En fond, on distinguait une plaine verdoyante, avec des fleurs colorés et un ciel clair, clairsemé de nuages blancs. Draco se rendit compte que c'était le parc de Poudlard, il voyait dans un coin le Saule Cogneur. Cela fit étrangement plaisir aux trois enfants de savoir qu'il y avait Poudlard représenter dans l'entrée de leurs « Salle de la Triade », ils devaient vraiment changer ce nom horrible mais ils n'y avaient pas encore réfléchit. Après tout, c'est bien à Poudlard que leur Triade s'est créer, sans cette école, jamais ils n'auraient pu se former.

Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa robe pour y lire le mot de passe, « Tu ne seras jamais dans l'anonymat tant que tu fais parti des trois » était écrit. Il allait devoir le retenir ce mot de passe, un peu long pour lui, habitué à ceux de sa salle commune des Gryffondors beaucoup plus courts. Après avoir donner le mot de passe aux boules de feu, celles-ci brillèrent si fortement, que les deux Serpentards et le Gryffondor durent fermer les yeux. Un instants plus tard, la tapisserie devient un léger rideaux de perles, l'image des boules de feux toujours présentes, avec le parc dans le fond. Le trio se regarda curieusement, aucun des trois n'avaient déjà vu ce genre de choses, même pas Draco, c'est pour dire. Harry, grand Gryffondor, s'avança le premier et traversa rapidement l'entrée. Pas un bruit ne filtrait de l'intérieur, un silence un peu tendu régnait chez les Serpentards, peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne porte ? Mais avant qu'ils puissent paniquer davantage -surtout Aléna- Harry revient vers eux.

« Alors vous ne venez pas ? C'est trop bien là-bas ! »

Et il repartit d'où il est venu aussi vite qu'un oiseau. Draco soupira face à tant d'enthousiasme juste pour une salle et Aléna repris des couleurs, pendant un instant elle crut qu'elle avait perdu Harry, le fait de ne pas le voir avait presque fait resurgir sa magie qu'elle avait senti au raz de sa peau, sur le point d'intervenir. Draco s'avança également et Aléna put entendre un petit sifflement admiratif. Trop curieuse et ne voulant plus rester seule dans le couloir vide, elle franchit le doux rideaux de perles.

Elle se stoppa à peine arriver, jamais elle n'avait vu autant de beauté. La pièce immense mélangeait parfaitement nature sauvage et confort humain. Les murs étaient recouverts de lierre fleurie, de fleurs et même de petit arbres, englobant tout, on ne voyait pas la pierre des parois, il y avait des petits fenêtres en forme d'hublot, décoré avec des fleurs colorées tout autour. Au centre de la pièce se dressait un immense if surement vieux de plusieurs siècles, il était très grand mais n'atteignait pas le plafond avec ses feuilles vertes. Le plafond lui était fait de verre et d'armatures transparentes, laissant entrer toute la lumière du jour, il était certain qu'au zénith le soleil illuminerai entièrement l'espace. Au sol, il avait de la mousse, de l'herbe et quelques fleurs de ci de là, la pierre était visible mais seulement pour faire des petites chemins. Un tracé rejoignait l'immense arbre, et d'autres se dispersaient dans toute la pièce, rejoignant de grand canapé ou fauteuils qui se dissimulaient parfaitement dans l'ambiance naturel. Il y avait aussi des petites tables basses pour poser ses affaires.

Aléna remarqua Draco étudiant l'arbre avec intérêt, cherchant à percer ses secrets, et Harry, qui était carrément dans l'arbre sur une branche basse, allongé sur le dos et sifflotant joyeusement. La jeune fille s'avança dans l'espace jusqu'à rejoindre Draco qui observait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu au départ : un ruisseau ! Il y avait un ruisseau qui sortait de sous une des grosse racines de l'if pour ensuite cheminé tranquillement dans la pièce jusqu'à rejoindre un petit bassin dans un coin ombragé par d'autres arbres, moins grands que celui du centre mais quand même imposants, offrant un cadre idyllique et bucolique au lieu. Aléna était totalement subjuguer par l'endroit et s'y sentait déjà chez elle, Harry cela se voyait qu'il aimait vraiment lui aussi et Draco même si son masque était toujours un peu présent semblait plus détendu qu'habituellement et plus ouvert aussi.

L'eau faisait comme une petite musique d'ambiance, calme et reposante, l'orpheline décida de faire le tour de l'arbre, bien décidé à explorer l'endroit de fond en comble. Elle vit derrière le grand if un espace de travail, il y avait beaucoup moins de plantes au sol et de belles tables de bureau (six exactement) étaient alignées, avec une armoire sur un des murs mangé par les plantes. On aurait dit une mini salle de classe en pleine nature, la Serpentard adorait tout simplement, mélanger la nature ainsi avec le mobilier humain lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ensuite, après avoir inspecté un peu l'endroit, posé ses affaires, discuté avec les garçons, eux aussi content de leurs salle qui ressemblait plus à une forêt que l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, Aléna parti en exploration suivant un chemin au hasard. Elle se trouva rapidement devant un mur, il était couverts de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes, le chemin s'arrêtait là, tout simplement. Pourquoi ? Se dit aussitôt la jeune fille, elle se fit alors la réflexion qu'il y avait peut être un passage secret quelque part.

Et effectivement, quelques seconde plus tard, elle appuya au hasard sur une pierre du mur qui s'enfonça. Elle vit alors, de grosses pierres de granite sortir du mur une à une pour former un escalier ! Il montait tellement, que la jeune fille ne voyait pas où il atterrissait, la vue caché par le grand if. Curieuse de découvrir l'endroit, Aléna commença l'ascension. Elle arriva au final juste sous le toit de verre, sur une passerelle qui longeait les murs de chaque côté. Elle se pencha un peu en avant, vers la balustrade et put voir le magnifique panorama de l'immense salle, découvrant des coins qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. Elle longea la passerelle qui s'élargissait petit à petit jusqu'à un espace assez grand pour y trouver une grande chambre. Une chambre !

Il y avait des armoires, des étagères et 3 lits. La décoration floral et naturelle emplissait l'air d'un doux parfum. Des tapis moelleux recouvraient le sol, Aléna remarqua aussi un grand lit pour au moins 3 personnes. La pièce était spacieuse et bien agencé, l'orpheline s'y sentit tout de suite bien, comme la salle sous ses pieds. Dumbledore a fait un excellent travail pensa la jeune fille. Elle redescendit doucement, flânant et observant attentivement les alentours. Elle rejoignit ses nouveaux frères, enfin juste Draco qui était assis tranquillement dans un fauteuils, un livre à la main.

« - Où est Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est entrain de grimper tout en haut de l'arbre, dit simplement Draco, il n'avait même pas lever la tête.

\- Ah d'accord, il y a une chambre en haut, tu verras elle est très bien. Le Serpentard leva la tête, intrigué.

\- En haut ?

\- Oui, il y a un escalier caché tout au fond derrière l'if. »

S'en suivit, une discussion légère jusqu'à ce qu'Harry débarqua des feuilles dans les cheveux ce qui fit rire la Serpentard et Draco fit un sourire en coin. Il discutèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que Draco fasse apparaître l'heure qui indiquait qu'il était plus que temps d'aller en cours. Ils repartirent avec un sentiment de tristesse ils ne voulaient pas quitter cet endroit vraiment merveilleux. Une fois le rideau de perles passé, il redevint un grand tableaux avec la teinture toujours représentant les boules de feu. Ils coururent presque pour rejoindre leurs salle de classe, Histoire de la magie.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Il était tard ce soir là, le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid marchait dans la forêt Interdite. Il s'était enfoncé profondément dans la nature et il était plus que temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Il ne voyait presque rien, ayant oublié sa lanterne car il était parti de jour. Il ne pouvait distingué grand chose, s'aidant seulement de la lumière de la lune qui projetait de temps à autre un éclat dans la verdure sombre.

Du coin de l'oeil un rayon lunaire particulièrement puissant le fit s'arrêter, à sa droite, un éclat dans la nuit noire luisait faiblement. Curieux, il s'approcha en quelques pas, c'est là qu'il vit de près du sang. Au début juste une petite tâche argenté brillant à cause de la lune, puis un peu plus loin une plus grande tâche. Il s'avanca un peu plus, comprenant que c'était bien du sang de licorne sur la terre. Inquiet qu'une telle créature magique soit blessée, il inspecta les environs à la recherche de plus de sang ou même de l'animal en lui-même.

C'est plusieurs arbres plus loin qu'il vit le cadavre allongé et ensanglanté de la bête, cette vision à la fois belle dans son immobilité mais horrifiante dans sa réalité fit monter les larmes aux yeux du demi-géant. Il s'approcha jusqu'à chercher un pouls, mais rien, l'animal magique était mort. Pourtant, elle était encore chaude et après vérification, le sang était frais et encore tiède. Malheureusement, la licorne magnifique, blanche, svelte et élancé est morte il y a quelques minutes à peine. Une large incision, presque chirurgical, ouvrait tout le cou de l'animal, la bête était morte rapidement au moins. Hagrid se redressa alors, la mort n'est clairement pas naturel, quelqu'un l'avait tué, un être aussi pur et beau. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, une personne avait bu son sang pour survivre, se maudissant par la même occasion. Un avenir sombre approchait.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poster un autre chapitre dans 2 semaines mais je ferai au mieux. En tout cas je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée.

Bisou


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le Chemin de Traverse

**Bonjour ! Je sais ça fait plusieurs mois que je ne poste plus MAIS puisque c'est la nouvelle année et que j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions (que j'espère vraiment tenir) je vous met le chapitre 19 ! Je ne sais pas encore si je reprend les parutions régulières toutes les deux semaines, donc si je ne poste pas tout de suite pas de panique. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une belle et heureuse année et lecture !**

§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 19 : Le Chemin de Traverse:**

Sur un pont peu fréquenté des passants et des voitures, un homme grand à la mine sombre se tenait à la rambarde. Le beau temps encore présent même s'il était déjà 20h. Il fixait l'eau s'écoulant doucement entre les pierres couvertes de mousse, les petites grenouilles croassant de temps à autre. Le lit du ruisseau était bien garni d'herbes hautes, de fleurs et grouillant d'insectes. L'homme portait un pantalon simple noir, une chemise grise avec une veste légère noire, ses épaules étaient tendues et crispées, ses mains serrant fortement la barrière métallique verte. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Deux jours. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour essayer de comprendre. Totalement coupé de l'Angleterre, à la recherche de réponses qu'il trouva au final, assez facilement. Il avait suffi de deux visites pour comprendre. Ensuite il avait compté et recompté un nombre incalculable de fois, retombant toujours sur la même réponse. Cette réponse le laissait à la fois pantois, infiniment triste et joyeux en même temps. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour son passé resurgirait de la sorte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était totalement désarçonné par l'information, incapable de prendre une décision rapide et efficace comme il le fait habituellement. Pour la première fois en plus de 10 ans, des larmes salées et discrètes tombèrent sur ses joues. Des yeux bleus profond régnant de manière omniprésente dans son esprit.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Depuis la découverte de la Salle de la Triade et de l'aménagement de l'emploi du temps des trois enfants, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître, se chamailler et rigoler ensemble. Ils étaient accompagnés de Blaise, même s'il restait discret dans le groupe, ses paroles pleines d'humour faisait beaucoup rire, de Ron, une relation au début un peu tendu entre Draco et lui mais après un temps d'adaptation ils étaient moins mal à l'aise pour laisser une ambiance légère régner. Et d'Hermione qui avait réussi à briser la glace avec Aléna à sa plus grande joie, ainsi qu'avec Draco discutant de matières technique et de Blaise pour son point de vue un peu différent des autres, comme s'il savait des choses que nul autre ne savait.

Une certaine routine s'était installé, un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulé, Pansy Parkinson jetait des regards haineux à tout va vers Aléna et celle-ci le lui rendait bien avec un air indifférent. Luke Manson était toujours intrigué par la nouvelle qui avait des facilitées déconcertante dans presque toutes les matières, surprenant tout le corps enseignant -en n'utilisant même pas sa propre baguette-. Les parents de Draco ne semblaient pas encore au courant des frasques de leurs fils unique, ce qui arrangeait pour l'instant bien le Serpentard. Harry était plus que content, ses cauchemars ne le hantait plus autant qu'avant en dormant dans la même pièce que les deux autres membres de la Triade et construisait une relation forte avec ses amis et ses nouveaux frère et soeur. Aléna s'acclimatait doucement, cherchant sa place dans cette univers totalement nouveau de la magie, cherchant de plus en plus volontairement du réconfort auprès de ses frères magique pour du soutien et de l'aide, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Elle soupçonnait le lien de l'y pousser et cela ne l'a dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Severus Snape était revenu de son congé maladie, semblant un peu plus pâle qu'habituellement, parfois perdu dans ses pensées, laissant un vide dans la conversation qu'il tenait à ses élèves ou ses collègues. Albus s'inquiétait grandement pour son professeur, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça c'était lors de sa première année d'enseignement, juste après ses vacances de Noël de 1980. Hagrid lui, retrouva une nouvelle fois un cadavre de licorne, tué de la même manière que la dernière. Il s'inquiétait vraiment et se dit qu'il allait devoir prévenir que quelque chose de mauvais et maudit rodait dans la forêt. Poppy Pomfresh retrouva un peu d'espoir pour la jeune orpheline, elle prenait lentement mais surement un peu plus de poids et son teint auparavant en permanence maladif, disparaissait pour laisser une belle peau au teint de porcelaine.

§§§§§§§§§§§

On était samedi, c'était un jour un peu spécial. La Triade amenait pour la première fois ses amis dans leurs salle/chambre, ils avaient eu l'autorisation du directeur de divulguer leurs statut de Triade. Le groupe se tenait devant le tableau représentant les trois boules de feu, Hermione avait pleins de questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête, Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry et les deux Serpentards les avait menés ici et Blaise était curieux, enfin le temps des explications était arrivé.

Aléna donna le mot de passe et les élèves étaient ébahis de voir la teinture se transformé en un rideaux de perles. Harry fit un geste théâtrale de la main et prit une voix pompeuse « Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure ». Le groupe ria de l'absurdité du Gryffondor et entrèrent. Une fois arrivé, Ron, Hermione et Blaise furent tout simplement subjugués par tant de nature dans un lieu intérieur. Rien ne les avaient préparés à ce fabuleux spectacle. La Triade quand à elle prit place dans un large canapé vert foncé, attendant que leurs amis reviennent vers eux et s'assoient en face dans des petits fauteuils confortables. Après plusieurs minutes d'admiration pour Ron -lui donnant des tas d'idées- et Hermione dont la curiosité n'avait pas tari d'un iota et Blaise qui pour une fois ne semblait pas blasé de la vie, ils s'assirent enfin près des deux Serpentards et du Gryffondor.

« Bien, les amis, je suis sur que vous avez compris que quelque chose clochait un peu. » Harry avait prit la parole le premier, Aléna ne voulait pas s'imposer, c'était en premier lieu les amis d'Harry et de Draco, et le Serpentard ne savait pas trop comment gérer ça alors il laissa la main à son frère. Les trois autres premières année attendaient avec impatience les explications et hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Alors voilà, Aléna, Draco et moi sommes devenus une Triade le jour où la magie d'Aléna à fait trembler tout le château. » Un blanc s'installa, Hermione ne connaissait pas ce terme et l'intriguait au plus au point et Ron lui se demandait ce que cela voulait dire. Blaise lui comprit enfin, une de ses ancêtre il y a plusieurs millénaire faisait partie d'une Triade, son histoire lui avait été raconté par les femmes de sa famille lorsqu'il était petit et il était certain qu'un livre devait trainer dans le grenier sur elle. « Extraordinaire, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela serait aussi surprenant ».

Tout le monde se retourna vers Blaise, la Triade se demandant comment il connaissait cet évènement magique particulier et les deux autres étaient encore plus confus. « Attends deux secondes là, tu sais ce que nous sommes ? Comment ? J'allais faire tout un spitch, tu m'a gâché la surprise. » Harry bouda, il voulait surprendre ses amis, mais Blaise avait fait capoter son plan. « Blaise, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Je croyais que l'on était ami ? » Draco était blessé dans son égo, son ami savait depuis le début, mais pourquoi ne pas venir lui parler ? Aléna resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas trop comment se positionner face à tout ça. Hermione et Ron prirent aussi la parole, pourquoi c'était toujours eux qui n'étaient jamais au courant de rien ?

Un brouhaha incessant parvient aux oreilles de Zabini qui se faisait bombarder de questions. « Les gars calmez-vous ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une Triade, je t'en aurait parlé sinon Draco. Harry, je n'y connais pas grand chose donc ton spitch tu peux toujours le faire. » Sa déclaration désamorça le début de dispute et calma les autres.

S'en suivit une longue et rude discussion concernant leur nouveau statut. Hermione intarissable d'informations, Ron très surpris mais soulagé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Et Blaise content pour Draco mais inquiet également, les parents Malfoy seraient un jour ou l'autre au courant, comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ? Hermione posait questions sur questions, écrivant dans un carnet les informations donné par la Triade. Le trio ce rendait d'ailleurs compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas tant que ça leurs nouveau statut. Avec Hermione et le reste du groupe, ils établirent un certains nombre de questions afin d'en trouver les réponses, ils iront voir Dumbledore et même Blaise avait proposé de ramener le livre de son ancêtre pendant les vacances de Noël.

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi fut écoulé quand une sonnerie stridente retentit de la baguette de Draco, surprenant tout le monde. Draco arrêta bien vite l'alarme et expliqua que c'était l'heure pour Aléna d'aller chercher sa baguette. Elle devait y aller avec Snape sur le Chemin de Traverse -une première pour la jeune élève- aller chez Ollivander acheter une baguette. Harry et Draco ne pouvaient pas y aller, il fallait une autorisation et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient mettre au courant leurs familles respectives.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Aléna était très nerveuse, elle se dirigeai vers la grande porte de l'entrée pour y rejoindre son directeur de maison. Elle allait être séparé de ses frères pour la première fois pendant longtemps, Dumbledore les avait assuré qu'ils ne devraient pas trop en souffrir si elle partait seulement quelques heures. Mais malgré cette affirmation, les trois n'étaient vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de se séparer, surtout que ce serait la première sorti pour la jeune fille dans le monde sorcier. Malgré la peur de la séparation, l'orpheline était très contente de pouvoir découvrir un peu plus le monde magique. Elle pourrait avoir sa propre baguette, elle utilisait la plupart du temps celle de Draco si nécessaire, voire même celle d'Harry qui marchait tout aussi bien avec elle. Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment d'explication face à ce phénomène normalement impossible mais il supposa que puisqu'une Triade sont trois âmes complémentaire, des âmes-soeurs, alors les baguettes devaient autorisé l'utilisation d'un autre membre du trio.

La Serpentard descendit quelques marches avant d'arriver enfin au lieu de rendez-vous où le professeur Snape l'attendait déjà, toujours habillé de ses robes noires et strictes. Son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle était légèrement plus distant ces derniers temps, Aléna ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi puisqu'il lui avait proposé de l'aide si elle avait des soucis. Ils avaient pu discuter de temps à autre à la fin du cours de potion mais sans plus. Ce professeur l'intriguait assez car elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans vraiment le re-situer, elle ne comprenait pas cette impression de déjà-vu.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Snape lui fit un signe de tête sec en signe de bonjour et partit au pas de course sur le chemin à l'extérieur, la jeune fille courut presque derrière lui pour ne pas le perdre. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes devant la grande grille en fer forgé rempli de magie que le sorcier adulte ouvrit rapidement. Ils sortirent alors définitivement de Poudlard et de ses protections après quelques pas un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Severus Snape se retourna brusquement vers son élève et lui expliqua alors :

« Je vais nous faire transplaner directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le transplanage est un moyen de transport sorcier qui consiste à se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre par la forte conviction de se déplacer ailleurs, le tout accompagné de magie. Comme cela va être ta première fois tu risques à l'arrivée de rendre ce que tu as mangé à midi donc fait attention et ne me lâche surtout pas sinon tu finiras désarticulé. »

Le maître en potion attendit que l'orpheline hoche la tête avant de prendre sa main avec fermeté et un clin d'oeil plus tard le duo se retrouva dans une ruelle. De violentes nausées prirent Aléna aux tripes et elle faillit rendre mais son professeur lui donna une fiole à boire et sans réfléchir davantage elle l'a bu d'une traite. Le goût infâme lui rappela ses premières potions qu'elle avait avalé et quelques secondes plus tard, les nausées disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Aléna le remercia d'un hochement de tête et Severus prit les devants. Ils sortirent de la ruelle déserte et Aléna ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupeur. Il y avait une grande foule dans l'énorme avenue. Des petits enfants couraient entre les jupes de leurs mères, qui elles, bavardaient entre elles. Elles portaient des chapeaux de sorcière et des sacs remplis de leurs courses. Des sorciers déambulaient également, surement à la recherche de produits ou autre. L'avenue était large et ne semblait ne pas avoir de fin, les devantures des différents magasins se chevauchaient presque pour attirer l'oeil des passants. La magie régnait dans l'air, une certaine excitation imprégnait la foule, il faisait encore beau et tout le monde semblait de sortie aujourd'hui.

Severus avait attendu que la jeune fille se remette de cette vue, observant ses réactions enfantines, les yeux émerveillés par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Après quelques instants, il l'appela pour aller en direction d'un énorme bâtiment blanc avec ses hautes colonnes qui semblaient penchées. Aléna le suivit rapidement à travers la foule, il était facilement repérable, vêtu tout de noir et sa démarche rapide mais souple incitait les gens à s'écarter de son passage. Il arrivèrent finalement dans le hall de la banque sorcière : Gringotts, le professeur lui ayant expliqué juste avant d'entrer. Les Gobelins du haut de leurs comptoirs surélevés, ignoraient superbement les sorciers présents. Le maître en potion s'approcha de ce qui semblait être l'accueil et attendit que le Gobelin finisse ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il valait mieux être patient et serviable avec cette espèce avide, leurs comportements s'améliorait si l'on prenait garde à ne pas les brusquer.

Aléna ne savait que penser de ses créatures, qui pour elle, ressemblaient un peu aux elfes de maison. Son professeur ne lui avait pas dit la raison de cette visite à la banque, elle était à la fois nerveuse et curieuse de ce qui allait se passer. Le Gobelin leva finalement la tête vers le sorcier et le toisa de ses petits yeux noirs. « Oui ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix quelques peu fluette. « Bonjour Maître Gobelin, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Gornuk au sujet d'une ouverture de compte ainsi qu'une procuration. » Le ton étonnamment aimable de Severus choqua l'orpheline, elle ne l'avait presque jamais entendu aussi prévenant et aimable avec quelqu'un. Le Gobelin fin mine de chercher dans un grand et vieux livre quelque chose avant de reprendre la parole.

« Sorcier Severus Snape Prince, oui vous êtes sur la liste, un de mes collègue va vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Maître Gornuk ». « Bien, merci pour votre patience. Que votre or coule à flot et que vos profits soit fulgurants » Répondit le sorcier avec un léger hochement de tête. Le Gobelin sembla rester pantois quelques secondes face à l'utilisation d'une formule typiquement gobeline dont très peu de gens connaissent, Severus venait tout simplement de lui souhaiter prospérité. Cet acte sembla être anodin mais pour le Gobelin cela signifiait le respect pour son espèce et lui-même, alors il se promit de toujours bien le traité les prochaines fois que le sorcier viendrait.

Aléna n'avait pas vraiment compris de quoi retournait la conversation, elle était plutôt intrigué par une fontaine au loin qui au lieu de faire couler de l'eau, semblait faire couler de l'or liquide. La substance épaisse luisait à la lueur des nombreux chandeliers et bougies dans le hall. Brusquement, venu de nulle part, un autre Gobelin les emmena dans un dédale de grands couloirs, au départ sombres et lugubres, puis de plus en plus éclairés, et dont la richesse n'était plus à démontrer. De l'or, des pierres précieuses était incrusté au parois qui brillaient doucement à la lumière des flammes. Aléna était subjugué par ce spectacle saisissant. Après ce qui lui semblait au moins 15 minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une grande et lourde porte sculptée et incrustées de pierres précieuses. Le Gobelin qui les accompagnait toqua à la porte, fit un rapide signe de tête vers eux avant de repartir vivement sur ses petites jambes.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sans que personne ne l'a tienne, le directeur de Serpentard entra rapidement suivi de son élève, ils entrèrent dans un bureau richement décoré. Un Gobelin était assis dans un fauteuil, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un trône. Le sorcier s'avança et après les formules d'usages, il s'assit sur un des petits fauteuils, Aléna baissa humblement la tête vers le Gobelin avant de s'assoir elle aussi. Elle ne le montrait pas mais Draco et Harry lui manquait, elle avait l'impression que son coeur avait du mal à pomper le sang de ses veines, cet état l'a laissait un peu amorphe et peu concentré.

« - Bien, nous avons fait au plus vite comme vous l'aviez demandé dans votre lettre Monsieur Snape. Nous avons réuni les papiers nécessaire à l'ouverture d'un compte sous votre tutelle au nom d'Aléna Valorem.

\- Dans ce cas, signons tout de suite ses papiers et nous irons faire un tour dans mon coffre et dans celui d'Aléna ensuite. »

Le sorcier et le Gobelin discutèrent des clauses et autres sujets administratifs tandis qu'Aléna peinait à se remettre de cette annonce. Son directeur lui ouvrait un compte dans la banque sorcière et était entrain de lui fournir un fond d'argent si jamais elle en avait besoin. Elle était tout simplement sous le choc, elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé l'implication de son professeur dans sa vie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux cette histoire de tutelle mais cela était beaucoup trop réel et officiel pour n'être pas important au yeux de l'orpheline. Les yeux d'Aléna brillaient de larmes contenu, on lui faisait assez confiance pour lui donner le droit d'accéder à un coffre, qui plus est, pas vide ! Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Son avis sur son directeur changea, il n'était plus un simple adulte qui l'a surveillait de loin, non maintenant il avait un réel impact sur sa vie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être une perte de temps pour le sorcier que de s'occuper d'elle, elle n'était pas vraiment importante après tout.

« Merci monsieur. » Aléna était incapable d'en dire plus, elle avait peur d'éclater en sanglots devant eux, or elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi faible. Snape hocha seulement la tête dans sa direction, comprenant surement dans le regard de la jeune fille toute sa reconnaissance.

« Miss, je vous laisse signé en bas de ces trois parchemins. La première copie est gardée par la banque pour la traçabilité, le deuxième est pour votre tuteur financier le sorcier Snape Prince et le dernier est pour vous. »

Aléna hocha simplement la tête et signa les parchemins. Après encore quelques banalités, le Maître en Potion et l'orpheline de trouvèrent devant le coffre de l'adulte, guidé par Gornuk lui-même. Le processus d'ouverture de porte enchanta la jeune fille, alors en plus de ceux clés, il fallait de la magie, de la magie gobeline ! Ensuite, s'attendant à devoir parcourir encore de long couloirs ou même prendre cet espèce de petit train qui lui avait fait peur et même temps rire, ils se rendirent au coffre d'Aléna qui était en fait juste à côté du sorcier tuteur. Snape y déposa une centaine de galion, et Aléna prit encore plus à coeur ce geste. Aléna récupéra sa propre clé ainsi qu'une bourse offert par la banque pour son ouverture de compte. Elle prit quelques pièces, elle ne savait pas vraiment la valeur des galions, mornillles et noises, habituée aux euros, elle se promis de demander à son professeur de lui expliquer comment cette monnaie fonctionne.

Ils repartirent sur le chemin de Traverse, il fallait maintenant acheté une baguette pour Aléna, prendre celle d'Harry et de Draco n'était possible dans la durée et puis elle voulait sa propre baguette, de cette façon elle serait vraiment une sorcière. Le manque de ses frères se faisait de plus en plus fort, cela ne faisait que deux heures mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait plus jamais les revoir, se sentiment oppressant la faisait quelques peu paniqué. Elle serrait dans son poing la pierre qu'elle garde sur elle depuis le premier jour. Elle arrivait à se contrôler tant bien que mal, elle était cependant persuadé que les quelques regards de son professeur dans sa direction, ne le dupait pas du tout.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une devanture et entrèrent, son professeur toujours sûr de lui et Aléna quelque peu à la traîne, un sentiment de lassitude intense se développait dans son coeur sans qu'elle ne puisse y résister. Le jeune fille observa l'endroit avec curiosité, ils étaient dans un petit espace avec un comptoir et des milliers de boîtes poussiéreuses et rangés sur des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères quelque peu branlantes. L'endroit était silencieux, et malgré ça et cet espèce de lassitude très prenante, Aléna l'a sentit. Elle pulsait comme un énorme coeur dans le magasin, la magie de l'endroit et des baguettes était bienveillante et puissante. L'orpheline se détendit, elle avait presque la même impression que dans le château de l'école, être en sécurité. La sensation d'être dans un cocon protecteur l'envahissait et l'aura magique de toutes ses baguettes calmait même un peu le sentiment de manque du reste de sa Triade.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son élève allait de plus en plus mal mais dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil du magasin d'Ollivander, Aléna avait complètement changer de comportement. Cela intrigua au plus au point le sorcier qui se demandait la cause de se changement rapide de comportement, en un clin d'oeil la jeune Serpentard s'était détendue et il aperçu même un léger sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il ne put s'interroger plus que le vieil homme, à qui il avait aussi acheter sa baguette, revenait de la réserve et s'avançait vers eux, le regard pétillant d'intelligence et de malice.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà ! Si vous avez aimé dites-le moi ou si vous avez des questions je pourrais peut-être y répondre. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture donc j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps. En tout cas bonne soirée et à une prochaine !

Bisous


End file.
